Jebal, Love Me
by Narita Putri
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, namja yatim piatu menikah dengan Jung Yunho, anak dari seorang yang menabrak Ummanya. Jaejoong yang memang mencintai Yunho dari dulu, berusaha membuat suaminya mencintainya dan melupakan mantan yeojachingunya. Bagaimana usaha Jaejoong?/ YAOI! MPREG! R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Seoul, saat itu hari masih sangat pagi, bahkan sang suryapun belum menampakkan sinarnya. Udara yang pada pagi itu sangatlah dingin, seakan membeku, membuat siapa saja enggan beranjak dari hangatnya selimut tebal.

Namun, tak bagi seorang namja remaja yang dengan semangatnya mengayuh sepeda bututnya dari rumah kerumah. Ia meletakkan dua botol susu dan satu koran disetiap rumah yang menjadi langganan tempatnya bekerja.

Yap, namja remaja itu, yang bahkan belum genap berumur 18 tahun adalah seorang pengantar susu dan koran.

Kim Jaejoong, begitulah namanya. Namja yang belum genap berumur 18 itu baru saja menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya di sekolah bertaraf internasional Shinki High School dengan bantuan beasiswa, tentunya.

Jaejoong sangat bahagia bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya yang penuh dengan perjuangan itu. Ia harus belajar dan bekerja sampingan di tiga tempat berbeda setelah sekolah usai. Apalagi dengan banyaknya siswa-siswa kaya yang sering menghinanya hanya karena ia miskin dan mengandalkan beasiswa.

Tapi, semua itu ia terima dengan lapang dada. Memangnya ia bisa berbuat apa? Memang kenyataannya ia hanyalah seorang miskin.

Ia hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Ummanya. Appanya 4 tahun yang lalu meninggal akibat kecelakaan sepulang dari bekerja. Setelah itu mau tak mau sang Umma banting tulang menyekolahkannya dan demi memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Jaejoong yang kala itu duduk di akhir kelas tiga SMP, mulai mengambil pekerjaan sampingan sebagai pengantar koran dan susu demi membantu sang umma yang hanya sebagai penjual sayuran di pasar tradisional.

Jaejoong bertekad setidaknya ia bisa lulus paling tidak SMA saja dengan kondisi keuangan pas-pasan yang bisa dibilang susah.

Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melanjutkan sekolahnya ke universitas. Terkadang ia iri melihat mahasiswa-mahasiswa yang ditemuinya di jalan. Tapi, apa mau dikata, untuk makan saja susah. Apalagi dengan kondisi Ummanya yang sering sakit-sakitan semenjak sang Appa meninggal.

"Huf..." Jaejoong menghembuskan _karbondioksida_ dari mulutnya, sehingga terlihat gumpalan udara putih dari hembusannya. Ia baru saja meletakkan susu dan koran pada rumah terakhir.

Udara semakin dingin, Jaejoong merapatkan jaket usangnya lebih erat lagi demi menghalau udara dingin yang merambati tubuh kurusnya. Beginilah setidaknya ia harus mengalaminya selama bertahun-tahun.

Saat ia hendak mengayuhkan pedal sepeda, seseorang memanggilnya yang tak lain adalah sang tuan rumah langganan koran dan susunya.

"Nde, Ahjumma. Waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Ia menghentikan niatannya mengayuh sepedanya yang ia beli dari toko barang bekas setelah menabung selama setahun.

"Ahjumma membuat _cupcake_. Ini makanlah," ucap sang Ahjumma bertubuh gemuk itu. Ia tersenyum melihat namja di depannya begitu terkejut dengan mata besarnya yang bersinar.

Ia heran melihat ada seorang namja tapi cantik. Berperawakan mungil dengan sepasang mata doe yang jernih dan bersinar. Apalagi rambut hitamnya yang halus dan berkilauan sepanjang lehernya. Kulitnya yang bersih seputih susu makin membuatnya terlihat seperti yeoja bahkan kecantikannya mengalahkan yeoja asli. Ck ck ck

Ia sering berdecak kagum dalam hatinya.

"Ini untuk Joongie, Ahjumma?" tanya Jaejoong, menunjuk dirinya. Ia melihat dua cupcake diatas piring dengan penuh minat dan raut bahagia.

Sang Ahjumma mengangguk.

"Gomawo, Ahjumma. Nyaam, ah mashittaa," pekik Jaejoong. Ia dengan bersemangat memakan _cupcake_ berselai _berri_ tersebut.

Pipi putihnya menggembung lucu saat ia mulai mengunyah yang membuat sang Ahjumma tak tahan mencubit pipi Jaejoong gemas. Kemudian ia mengelus sayang rambut Jaejoong, ia prihatin dengan kesulitan hidup namja remaja belia ini.

Jaejoong terdiam menerima elusan dirambutnya. Ia menghentikan kunyahan _cupcake _dimulutnya.

"Ehm, Ahjumma, bolehkah kue yang satunya Joongie bawa pulang? Untuk Umma di rumah," tanya Jaejoong malu-malu. Ia menunduk malu dan sesekali melirik sang Ahjumma.

"Tentu. Kau imut sekali...!" Dan mulai mencubit gemas pipi Jaejoong lagi.

"Appoyo, Ahjummaaa," rengek Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menghentikan sepeda bututnya saat ia telah sampai dirumah sederhananya. Biarpun sederhana tapi terlihat rapi dan bersih. Apalagi bunga-bunga yang berada dihalaman kecil rumahnya membuat rumah sederhana ini terlihat hidup.

Jaejoong mengernyit heran melihat pintu rumah yang terbuka. Apa Ummanya belum kepasar. Padahal jam telah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Biasanya sang Umma pukul 7 pagi telah berada di pasar. Jaejoong jadi mengira yang tidak-tidak.

"Ummaaa... Joongie pulang!" teriak Jaejoong, melangkah masuk. Ia kira Ummanya pastilah ada dirumah. Namun, ia tambah heran saat tak ada sahutan dari ummanya.

**Praaang **

Jaejoong terkejut mendengar suara pecahan kaca yang jatuh. "Umma," bisik Jaejoong ketakutan.

Ia berlari lebih masuk kerumah dan berhenti di dapur kecil rumahnya. Dan terbelalak kaget melihat sang Umma yang terduduk dengan raut kesakitan dan mencengkram dada kirinya.

"Ummaaa...," jerit Jaejoong, langsung belari menghampiri sang Umma. _Cupcake_ yang dibawanya pulang jatuh dari tangan lemasnya.

"Umma, hiks, kau kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong cemas, dengan air mata membasahi wajah putihnya.

"Kau sudah pulang bocah kurang ajar?" Suara seseorang menginterupsi Jaejoong. Ia menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat seorang yeoja paruh baya dan dua pria besar disampingnya.

"Ahjumma, nugu?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Walaupun ia baru melihat yeoja paruh baya itu, ia langsung tak suka saat melihat tatapan sinis dan kejam yang diperlihatkan padanya.

Yeoja itu berjalan mendekat, ia kibaskan rambut indahnya dari hasil tatanan salon di tangan profesional.

"Haha... Lucu sekali kau tak mengenalku. Aku istri pertama Appamu sebelum direbut oleh Ummamu. Namja menjijikkan yang bisa melahirkan," ucap yeoja tersebut berdecih kejam.

Yap, namja. Umma Jaejoong adalah seorang namja. Namja istimewa yang dianugerahi rahim subur yang dapat dibuahi sperma. Parasnya yang cantik diturunkan pada anak semata wayangnya, Jaejoong.

"Kim Hyeri, kumohon hentikan," ucap suara lirih Umma Jaejoong.

"Kenapa aku harus diam! Kim Leeteuk adalah perebut suami orang. Kau kira istri mana yang tak sakit hatinya menyadari suaminya menikahi namja dan menjadi gay!" teriak Hyeri murka. Ia menjatuhkan lagi vas bunga disampingnya dengan keras.

Jaejoong terkejut lantas menoleh pada sang Umma yang telah pucat pasi. Leeteuk terus-terusan mencengkram dada kirinya.

"Umma...," lirih Jaejoong.

"Aku tak mau tahu. Keluar kalian sekarang juga dari rumah suamiku. Setelah sekian lama aku mencari kalian yang kawin lari. Sekarang tak 'kan kubiarkan kau menikmati harta suamiku. Karena hidup denganmu ia hidup menderita dan berakhir mati," tuding Hyeri pada Leeteuk.

Leeteuk mengambil udara yang dirasanya sangat kesusahan untuk bernapas.

"Pergi sekarang juga," usir Hyeri kejam.

Ia menoleh pada bodyguardnya, "Carikan orang yang ingin membeli rumah ini."

"Andwaeee... Jebal, Ahjumma. Ini rumah peninggalan Appa. Kami tidak ada rumah lagi mau tinggal dimana?" mohon Jaejoong memeluk kaki Hyeri.

Hyeri menendang Jaejoong membuatnya kesakitan dan dihampiri dengan susah payah oleh Leeteuk. Meraka berpelukan dengan tubuh gemetar menahan tangis.

"Aku tak peduli dengan kehidupan kalian. Kalian memang pantas jadi gembel. Usir mereka," perintah Hyeri.

"Ahjumma, Jebballl...," pinta Jaejoong sambil meronta-ronta dari tarikan para bodyguard.

"Aish, aku harus ke sauna menghilangkan kuman dari orang-orang miskin ini," ucap Hyeri sambil menyemprotkan parfum mahalnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beratus kilo meter dari kediaman Kim Jaejoong, mungkin sekarang tidak lagi, terlihat seorang namja dewasa berumur 25 tahun sedang memejamkan mata lelahnya di kursi kebesarannya.

Jung Yunho, Co (wakil) Directure Jung's Corp. Begitulah yang terpampang di kayu ukiran nama diatas meja mahogani mengkilapnya. Ia adalah seorang namja berperawakan tinggi gagah dengan kulit tan yang membalut tubuh berototnya. Bibirnya sangat seksi dengan bentuk hati yang jika tersenyum membuat para uke maupun yeoja meleleh dalam sekejab (Bukti nyatanya Author hehe)

Sekejab, mata sang namja terbuka memperlihatkan sepasang mata musang yang menawan dan juga terlihat tajam disaat bersamaan.

Garis keras kening dan rahangnya yang berkedut menandakan sang namja, sebut saja Jung Yunho ini tengah memikirkan sesuatu yang membuatnya kembali gusar dan kesal belakangan ini. Padahal kejadiannya telah bertahun-tahun berlalu.

Yunho kembali teringat kejadian saat ia masih duduk di akhir kelas tiga SMA bersama yoejachingunya.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_Apa maksudmu, Kwon Boa," bentak Yunho gusar setelah mendengarkan perkataan yeojachingunya._

_Saat ini Yunho dan juga Boa, mereka berdua tetap berada dikelas setelah sekolah usai. Yeoja cantik yang memiliki rambut panjang ini menghela napas dalam setelah melihat reaksi Yunho yang sesuai prediksinya._

"_Kumohon, Yunho-ah. Ini demi cita-citaku. Aku harus ke Amerika semester dua nanti," ucap Boa memohon pengertian namjachingunya._

"_Kalau hanya ingin menjadi model, di Seoul kau juga bisa," kata Yunho marah, ia kesal._

_Ia tak menyangka yeojachingunya ingin meninggalkan dirinya. Demi Tuhan! Yunho sangat mencintainya. Apa iya?_

"_Jika aku tetap di Seoul karir modelku tidak bisa go internasional. Setidaknya di Amerika peluangku jauh lebih besar," kata Boa keras kepala. Ia mulai terpancing juga melihat Yunho marah-marah._

"_Baiklah. Kau lebih memilihku atau karir modelmu?" tanya Yunho. Ia menahan gejolak amarahnya saat menunggu jawaban yang terkesan lama bagi Boa menjawabnya._

"_Mianhe. Aku akan tetap ke Amerika,'' ucap Boa. Ia menunduk saat Yunho menatap tajam dan tak percaya padanya._

"_Jika kau pergi, kita putus," ucap Yunho. Ia ingin melihat apakah yeojachingunya akan membatalkan kepergiannya dan tetap berada bersamanya. Ia yakin Boa pasti mau. Boa mencintainya, ania?_

_Boa mendongak terkejut dan menatap Yunho lama. "Mianhe. Aku lebih memilih karir modelku," kata Boa tanpa beban. _

_Sebenarnya selama dua tahun menjadi pacar seorang Jung Yunho sangat menyenangkan baginya. Derajatnya makin tinggi, biarpun ia juga seorang kaya raya. Tapi siapa yang tak ingin menjadi kekasih dari anak pemilik Shinki High School dan Jung Corp ini? Harta keluarga Jung dimana-mana._

_Ia bisa belanja sepuasnya dengan uang Yunho. Hidupnya bagai seorang puteri kerajaan. Nah, itu dia, perasaannya pada Yunho masih belum bia dikategorikan sebagai cinta. Ia hanya merasa harus memanfaatkan kebaikan dan perasaan Yunho padanya._

_Kini ketika ada kesempatan belajar ke Amerika, ia tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya demi karir modelnya biarpun harus berpisah dengan Jung Yunho._

_Boa is who girl like to used any chances on front her eyes._

"_Baik. Lakukan sesukamu," bentak Yunho marah._

_**Braak**_

_Yunho membanting pintu kelas dengan keras meninggalkan Boa yang sekarang telah menjadi mantan yeojachingunya. Boa menatap pintu yang tebanting keras oleh Yunho._

"_Mianhe, Yunho-ah," ucap Boa._

_Boa tidak tahu saja suatu saat nanti ia akan sangat menyesal._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia gusar belakangan ini sering teringat kejadian itu lagi.

**Ceklek **

Seorang namja nampak memasuki ruang kerja Yunho. "Kau kenapa, Yunho-ah?" tanya namja bersuara husky itu.

Yunho menoleh dan melihat Park Yoochun, sekretaris sekaligus sahabatnya dari masa SMA berdiri didepan meja.

"Nan, Gwenchana," ucap Yunho tenang. Ia menegakkan duduknya dan merapikan sekilas dasinya.

Yoochun menaikkan alisnya heran melihat kondisi berantakan sahabatnya, namun ia diam saja. Lama bersahabat dengan Yunho membuatnya mengerti, jika Yunho siap bercerita maka ia akan bercerita. Maka ia tinggal menunggu saja.

"Ini laporan perincian proyek yang kau minta," ucap Yoochun, meletakkan map-map berisi laporan diatas meja kerja Yunho.

"Gomawo, Yoochun-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong mengayuh pedal sepedanya kencang. Ia ingin secepatnya tiba dirumah dan bertemu Ummanya. Ia menghentikan sepedanya didepan flat kumuh tempat tinggalnya bersama sang Umma setelah pengusiran kejam oleh Kim Hyeri, istri pertama Appanya.

Jaejoong telah diceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya oleh Leeteuk. Cerita miris tentang kehidupan kawin lari kedua orang tuanya.

Kim Kangin, sang Appa sebenarnya telah menyadari bahwa dirinya berbeda. Ia tidak menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada seorang yeoja. Malah ia sangat senang melihat dan memperhatikan namja imut dan manis.

Perasaan itu Kangin tutup dalam-dalam. Namun, semakin lama ia semakin tak jelas dengan jati dirinya. Ia merasa merana tidak bebas mencintai. Mencintai seorang namja dalam kasusnya.

Hingga ia tak tahan lagi dan mulai menjalin cinta dengan seorang namja. Saat itu ia merasa ini memang yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

Namun, keluarganya menjodohkannya dengan puteri rekan bisnis Appanya. Awalnya ia menentang, tetapi melihat Ummanya memohon, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

Kangin tidak mencintai Hyeri, selama menikah dengan Hyeri ia sangat menderita biarpun telah dikaruniai seorang puteri. Ia menderita dengan sikap keras kepala Hyeri. Bahkan Hyeri sering mengabaikan perintahnya sebagai seorang suami.

Saat itu Kangin yang sudah jenuh dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya bertemu Leeteuk di cafe tempat Leeteuk bekerja. Leeteuk berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Leeteuk juga sama seperti dirinya walaupun Leeteuk lebih feminim dengan wajah cantiknya.

Makin intens mereka berjumpa, benih-benih cinta mulai bermekaran. Dan Kangin membawa Leeteuk pada keluarganya bermaksud menjadikannya isteri kedua.

Hyeri dan kedua orang tua Kangin syok dan melakukan berbagai cara memisahkan mereka. Kedua orang tua Leeteukpun tak merestui penyimpangan anaknya dan mengusirnya dari rumah.

Kangin dan Leeteuk yang tak direstui nekat kawin lari kepedesaan. Disana Kangin bekerja dikebun tetangganya demi memenuhi kebutuhan ia dan istrinya juga sang jabang bayi yang dikandung Leeteuk.

Sembilan bulan kemudian lahirlah buah cinta kasih mereka melengkapi kehidupan serba pas-pasan. Bagi Kangin keluarga kecilnya adalah segalanya.

Namun, usai mengantar panen sayuran ke pasar, truk yang mengangkutnya kecelakaan dan Kangin tewas ditempat.

"Umma, Joongie pulang," ucap Jaejoong, ia melangkah masuk kedalam flat kecilnya dan langsung melihat ummanya yang berbaring sakit diatas kasur butut.

"Joongie, kau sudah pulang nak. Uhuk..." Leeteuk terbatuk kecil. Ia tersenyum hangat menyambut Jaejoong.

"Nde, Umma. Ini Joongie bawa roti. Mianhe, hanya ada satu roti," ucap Jaejoong sedih.

Leeteuk menatap anaknya sedih. "Gwenchana. Kita bagi berdua saja."

"Nde, Umma," sahut Jaejoong kembali ceria.

Mereka memakan roti yang telah dipotong setengah-setengah dengan raut bahagia bisa makan malam ini.

Uang tabungan Leeteuk dan Jaejoong telah habis membayar sewa flat kecil mereka. Kini demi makan Jaejoong rela bekerja apa saja.

'_Umma, Joongie berjanji akan membahagiakan Umma'_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

My first YUNJAE and YAOI:)

Review, ne. Biar saia semangat untuk melanjutkan next chap na^^

Tema na gak jauh-jauh dari Hurt ya. Tenang aja bakalan happy end kog, jiah bukak rahasia hihihi

**Saia penganut aliran happy ending-isme kog^^ #emang ada?**

Sebenarnya ide cerita ini udah bersarang di otak sejak tahun lalu. Tapi waktu itu ide cerita ini untuk fandom anime. Namun karena tak kunjung terelisasikan dalam bentuk tulisan lama kelamaan feel untuk animenya mendadak BLANK. Dan karena keseringan baca ff yunjae, saia merasa mempunyai feel untuk couple ini. Semoga suka ya^^

Jika tak keberatan, bolehkah setiap review cantumin asal kota kalian? Biar saia merasa dekat dan tahu aja dari mana-mana saja yang membaca fic saia, kira saja satu daerah dengan saia. gomawo^^

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, April 2014.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Hari ini Seoul sangat panas. Cuaca panas yang ekstrim seakan menyengat siapa saja yang merasakannya.

Jaejoong melangkah dibawah terik matahari dengan kehausan. Ia terus berjalan dengan map dalam dekapannya. Jaejoong seharian ini telah melamar kerja diberbagai tempat dengan ijazah SMAnya. Namun, tak satupun menerimanya karena minimal yang melamar haruslah srata satu.

Jaejoong berhenti ditaman kota dan duduk di bangku taman dibawah pohon rindang guna meredakan kelelahannya. Ia membuka tas bututnya dan mengeluarkan botol air yang dibawanya dari rumah dan meminumnya dengan rakus.

Ia menahan lapar seharian ini. Jaejoong bertekad ia harus mendapatkan kerja dan membawa pulang makanan dan juga obat untuk Ummanya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali marah dan kesal pada bos tempatnya bekerja, yang memecatnya tanpa alasan. Tempatnya bekerja mengantar susu dan koran pada pagi hari maupun di cafe sampai malam hari.

Jaejoong tidak tahu saja bahwa dalam pemecatannya ada campur tangan dari Kim Hyeri.

Jadi, demi makan dan membeli obat Ummanya, ia seharian ini melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri berbagai tempat yang sudi menerimanya. Bahkan hanya sebagai pencuci piringpun ia mau.

"Aku lapar," rintih Jaejoong, memegang perutnya yang berbunyi sedari tadi.

Ia menghela napas dalam dan lelah. Jika ia pulang sekarang, ia dan Ummanya mau makan apa nanti malam. Mana penyakit Ummanya makin parah.

"Appa, kuatkan Joongie." Jaejoong memandang sendu langit yang terik kala itu. Ia sangat ingin bisa hidup berkecekupan bersama Ummanya.

Namun, hingga malam hari ia tak kunjung mendapatkan pekerjaan maupun uang sepeserpun. Jaejoong memutuskan pulang dan mengistirahatkan tubuh lelahnya. Ia melangkah memasuki flat kecilnya dengan langkah lesu.

"Umma, Joongie pulang," ucap Jaejoong tak bersemangat.

Leeteuk yang berbaring sakit dikasur hanya tersenyum miris melihat anaknya yang tak bersemangat. Ia sepertinya mengerti keadaan Jaejoong.

"Umma, mianhe. Joongie tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan dan uang untuk membeli makanan. Hiks... Mianhe Umma," isak Jaejoong tertahan. Ia memeluk Leeteuk dengan perasaan bersalah.

"Gwenchana, baby. Umma tak apa-apa. Kita minum saja, ne," ucap Leeteuk parau menahan tangis melihat sang aegya menangis.

"Umma, hiks... Huweeeee." Jaejoong menangis terisak-isak dalam dekapan Leeteuk. Ia merasa tak berguna sebagai anak. Leeteuk hanya mengelus punggung sempit Jaejoong untuk menenangkannya.

Malam itu mereka lewati hanya dengan minum air. Kemudian mereka pergi tidur dengan berpelukan menahan rasa lapar.

"Ngh." Jaejoong merengut mata terpejamnya. Ia merasa terganggu dalam tidurnya, perlahan mata doe jernihnya terbuka dan mengerjab-ngerjab imut.

"Ukh..." Jaejoong reflek melihat Ummanya yang merintih disampingnya.

"Umma, waeyo?" tanya Jaejoong, seraya menyeka keringat dingin diwajah Ummanya.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng sambil meremas perutnya yang pedih tanpa asupan makanan seharian ini.

"Umma, kau sangat lapar, ya?" tanya Jaejoong menangis melihat Ummanya yang terus menerus meremas perutnya.

Seharusnya Jaejoong tahu fisik orang sakit dan sehat dalam menahan lapar tidaklah sama. Orang sakit tidaklah sanggup menahan lapar yang makin membuatnya lemah dibandingkan orang sehat yang lebih sanggup menahannya.

"Umma, kau tunggu disini. Joongie akan mencari makanan apapun caranya," kata Jaejoong bergegas bangkit dan memakai jaket usangnya.

Leeteuk hanya menatap hampa pintu yang telah menelan anaknya. Jaejoong yang telah keluar flat kecilnya bergegas menaiki sepeda dan mengayuhnya kencang ke pusat kota demi mencari sesuap nasi.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. Udara malam ini sangatlah dingin. Memang belakangan ini udara di Seoul pada malam hari rata-rata memang sangat dingin.

"Ahjusshi, kumohon pekerjakan aku," mohon Jaejoong pada seorang pria paruh baya yang gemuk. Jaejoong terus mengikuti sang Ahjusshi kesana kemari demi mengijinkannya mencuci piring di warung jajangmyeon dipinggir jalan.

Ahjusshi gemuk itu menggeram tertahan menahan amarah dan juga bobot perutnya yang berlipat-lipat membuatnya seakan kesulitan bernapas.

"Aku tak butuh pekerja lagi. Kau tak lihat yang mencuci piringku saja ada tiga orang di warung sekecil ini," ucap Ahjusshi gemuk itu galak.

Jaejoong melihat dua namja sebayanya dan seorang tua sedang mencuci piring di samping warung. Sepertinaya tiga orang itu hidupnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi, kau pergilah," usir Ahjusshi itu mendorong Jaejoong keluar dari warungnya.

" Ahjusshi, aku mohon," pinta Jaejoong mengiba. Namun, ia tetap didorong keluar.

Jaejoong mengayuh sepedanya lesu menyusuri jalan padat raya. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba melihat bangunan yang sekiranya dapat memberinya uang dan juga dapat membeli makanan dan obat untuk Ummanya.

Jaejoong memasuki bangunan besar itu dengan langkah mantap. Ia mengeratkan tangannya saat ia telah sampai di meja resepsionis. Ia harus bisa dan berani.

"Ehm, mianheyo Ahjumma. Joongie ingin menjual darah Joongie. Apa bisa?" tanya Jaejoong gugup. Seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ia melakukannya. Titik dimana ia harus menjual darahnya demi sesuap makanan.

Perawat yang menjaga meja penerimaan tamu itu terkejut lalu menatap yeoja –yang dikiranya- dengan pandangan kasihan. Ia sering menganangi masalah seperti ini. Orang yang menjual darahnya demi hidup. Lalu ia menyuruh Jaejoong mengikutinya kesebuah ruangan serba putih.

Jaejoong mengeratkan lengannya yang kebas sehabis diambil darahnya tadi. Ia melangkah keluar dari warung sederhana dengan bungkusan di tangannya. Ia sangat senang bisa membeli obat dan juga makanan walaupun sederhana untuk Ummanya.

Jaejoong melangkah masuk flat kecilnya dengan langkah riang, mengingat ia berhasil membawa pulang makanan untuk Ummanya. Sungguh hatimu mulia sekali Jaejoongie^^

"Umma, Joongie pulang bawa makanan. Hehe.." Jaejoong bergegas membuka makanan yang dibelinya dan memberikannya pada sang umma.

Leeteuk menerimanya dan mulai makan dengan air mata membasahi wajahnya.

"Waeyo, Umma?" tanya Jaejoong bingung, sambil memakan dengan lahap, sehinnga pipinya menggembung.

Leeteuk kesusahan menelan makanan, "Darimana Joongie mendapatkan uang memebeli makanan?"

**Deg**

Jaejoong menunduk takut, "J-joongie menjual darah Joongie, Umma," lirih Jaejoong pelan.

Leeteuk terkejut dan tambah berurai air matanya. "Mianheyo, aegya. Umma selalu menyusahkanmu."

Jaejong menggeleng tak setuju. "Ania. Ania, Umma. Joongie memang berkewajiban membahagiakan Umma," jawab Jaejoong mantap, seraya mengelus tangan ringkih ummanya.

Leeteuk yang mendengarnya merasa beruntung mempunyai anak seperti Jaejoong.

"Jaa, Umma. Ayo kita makan."

Malam itu mereka makan dengan lahap dan bersyukur pada Tuhan karena malam itu mereka bisa makan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di mansion megah Jung, keluarga Jung tengah menikmati sarapan paginya dengan tenang. Namun, tidak bagi si putera sulung Jung yang memang belakangan ini tengah di landa banyak pikiran yang membuatnya tak nafsu makan. Lihatlah sekarang, Jung Yunho persis seperti anak kecil yang sedang ngambek menusuk-nusuk makanan tanpa memakannya.

"Waeyo, chagiya? Kenapa kau tak makan? Kau tak suka makanannya, biar Umma suruh buatkan lagi pada maid," tanya Jung Heechul.

Yunho sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap sang Umma, yeoja yang di usia paruh bayanya masih sangatlah cantik. Terang saja Heechul adalah nyonya-nyonya langganan salon elit dan seorang pemilik butik Moldir. Sifatnya sedikit keras kepala dan angkuh khas wanita yang berasal dari kalangan atas. Sangat mencintai suami dan juga anak-anaknya.

"Aniya, Umma-ya. Aku memang tak nafsu makan belakangan ini. Aku berangkat sekarang," pamit Yunho bergegas mengambil tas kerjanya dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Yunho, ia mencium pipi Umma dan Appanya lalu menghilang dari ruang makan nan megah itu.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Heechul bingung, melihat kepada suami dan juga puteri tunggalnya.

Hangeng mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet lalu merapikan sekilas baju kantornya. Ia menghela napas dalam. "Aku tak tahu. Tapi, yang pasti aku akan melakukan yang terbaik bagi anakku."

Jihye yang baru saja ingin menyuapkan roti selainya mendadak urung dilanjutkannya.

"Oppa teringat lagi dengan mantan yeojachingunya yang meninggalkannya 7 tahun yang lalu itu. Aku tak sengaja melihatnya memandang foto Boa dengan raut sedihnya. Aish, oppa kenapa teringat dengan yeoja ular boa itu lagi sih," gerutu Jihye kesal sambil menggigit rotinya beringas.

Jung Jihye adalah seorang mahasiswa semester empat dan sedang mengambil menagement bisnis.

Hangeng hanya mengangkat bahunya kemudian mengecup sekilas bibir istrinya –Jihye membuang mukanya malu- lalu bergegas meninggalkan ruang makan hendak pergi kekantornya. Jung Hangeng adalah Presdir Direkturnya Jung's Corp.

"Hati-hati, yeobo."

Kemudian Heechul menatap putrinya. "Kau tak perlu begitu kepada Boa. Umma menyukainya," tukas Heechul.

Jihye memandang ummanya tak percaya. "Kekasih mana yang tega meninggalkan kekasihnya kalau bukan yeoja ular itu. Dia tak lihat apa oppaku menderita begitu bahkan sampai sekarang. Aish, sudahlah. Aku berangkat Umma," seru Jihye dan mengecup pipi Ummanya.

Heechul hanya menggeleng dan memulai menyusun rencana belanja besarnya hari ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang ini Jaejoong menyusuri jalan pulang dengan sepeda bututnya dengan langkah ringan. Bungkusan makanan tersampir di gagang sepedanya. Hari ini ia baru saja diterima bekerja di warung sederhana jajangmyeon di dekat stasiun. Sehingga ia bisa membeli makanan untuk ia dan Ummanya.

Jaejoong bersiul-siul ditengah jalan. Ia mengira Ummanya pastilah senang, karena ia membeli kimbab kesukaan Ummanya.

"Hihihi... Joongie tidak sabar sampai dirumah," kikik Jaejoong senang.

Leeteuk yang sedang berbaring diranjang reyotnya mendadak duduk setelah ia berpikiran sesuatu. Ia tidak ingin anaknya yang menanggung semua kesulitan hidup mereka. Seharusnya ia selaku orang tualah yang harus memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Leeteuk bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kardigannya yang telah pudar disangkutan lalu memakainya dan ia mulai melangkah dengan kaki-kaki ringkihnya demi mencari uang. Setidaknya ia bisa mencuci piring di warung-warung makanan. Itu tekad Leeteuk.

Leeteuk menyusuri keramaian kota. Ia sesekali masuk ke warung-warung makanan melamar kerja sebagai buruh cuci piring. Namun, tak semudah pikirannya kala sang pemilik melihat ia yang terus-terusan batuk, mana wajahnya yang pucat pasi menandakan ia sedang sakit, sehingga sang pemilik enggan mempekerjakannya.

**Tin Tinn Tinnn**

Leeteuk yang tengah menyebrang jalan tak fokus saat rasa pusing hebat melanda kepalanya. Bahkan seruan panik orang-orang yang menyerunya segera menyingkir tak diperhatikannya. Hanya ada rasa sakit hebat yang melanda kepalanya yang menyita perhatiannya.

Namun, sesaat ia tersadar dan melihat mobil yang dalam kecepatan tinggi menuju kearahnya. Leeteuk membeku dan sekilas melihat klise-klise kehidupannya bersama suami dan anaknya memenuhi otaknya.

"Kangin-ah... Joongie," lirih Leeteuk.

**Bruuukk **

Tabrakan tak dapat dihindari lagi dan menabrak Leeteuk sehingga ia terhempas jauh dan terpelanting beberapa kali. Darah segar terus menerus keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar.

"Mianhe.. Aku tak bermaksud menabrakmu," ucap pria paruh baya bersetelan mewah itu setelah ia bergegas keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Leeteuk, bibirnya bergetar menahan air mata melihat korban tabrakan mobilnya.

Jung Hangeng yang kala itu mengendarai mobil mewahnya bermaksud menjemput sang istri yang sedang berbelanja di mall milik mereka. Ia yang terlambat dan tak ingin mendengar betapa cerewetnya istrinya kala ia terlambat menjemput, membuatnya mengebut dan tak disangka saat Leeteuk menyebrang jalan ia tak dapat menghentikan laju mobilnya yang memang berkecepatan tinggi itu.

"Mianhe, mianhee," lirih Hangeng menahan tangis. Ia paling tak tahan melihat hal-hal menyedihkan seperti ini. Sifat seorang Jung Hangeng memanglah tegas dan juga berhati lembut.

Leeteuk yang kala itu masih memiliki kesadaran, terlihat mengucapkan sesuatu dengan susah payah sehingga Hangeng harus mendekatkan kupingnya.

"Jaga anakku, Joongie untukku. Uhuk...!"

"Ne, tenanglah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong berlari kesetanan sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Saat ia sampai di flat kecilnya ia diberitahukan oleh tetangganya bahwa sang Umma tertabrak. Jaejoong yang tak menduga Ummanya meninggalkan flat kecil mereka dalam keadaan sakit begitu.

Seakan bumi yang dipijk Jaejoong runtuh seketika ketika jari-jari lentiknya membuka kain penutup dan melihat tubuh kaku Ummanya yang telah kehilangan nyawanya.

Pasangan Jung itu masuk keruangan Leeteuk dan melihat Jaejoong yang menangis meraung-raung meminta Ummanya bangun.

Hangeng perlahan menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya. "Mianhe... Ahjusshi yang salah. Mianhe...," sesal Hangeng. Jaejoong hanya terisak-isak dalam dekapan Hangeng.

Setelah pemakaman yang hari itu juga dilaksanakan, pasangan Jung dan Jaejoong masih tinggal di area pemakaman. Hangeng yang tak ingin beranjak dari sisi Jaejoong yang enggan meninggalkan pusara Ummanya, hanya mampu menunggu. Lain halnya dengan Heechul yang telah merengut sebal.

Jaejoong hanya melihat pusara Ummanya dengan pandangan hampa.

"Joongie," panggil Hangeng dengan nama kecil Jaejoong. "Kami ingin kau tinggal bersama kami mulai sekarang."

Heechul sontak terkejut. "Yah, yeobo. Kau cukup memberinya uang kompensasi tak perlu mengajaknya tinggal bersama kita segala," gerutu Heechul kesal.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya sebenarnya terkejut tapi ia tak ingin menyusahkan siapapun. Ia hanya menganggap bahwa ini memanglah sudah menjadi suratan takdirnya dari Sang Maha Kuasa.

"Aniyo, Ahjusshi, Ahjumma. Joongie tak ingin merepotkan keluarga kalian. Kejadian ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Ini memang sudah takdir," ucap Jaejoong mencoba tegar.

"Tidak. Tidak tidak... Joongie harus tinggal bersama Ahjusshi, ani panggil Appa saja. Karena Appa sudah berjanji pada Ummamu akan menjaga Joongie."

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya berkaca-kaca.

"Yah, yeobo aku tidak setuju!" kukuh Heechul.

"Diamlah, Jung Heechul," sentak Hangeng tegas dan membuat Heechul mengkeret juga dan tak berani membantah lagi.

Malam itu juga Jaejoong yang telah mengambil semua pakaian dan barang-barangnya menuju mansion Jung dengan mobil mewah Hangeng.

Jaejoong yang baru memasuki mansion megah itu langsung terpana akan arsitektur bangunan megah masion Jung ini. Ia makin terpesona ketika sejauh matanya memandang barang-barang mewah terpajang apik diseluruh ruangan. Beda sekali dengan rumah yang selama ini ditempatinya.

Hangeng yang melihat raut Jaejoong yang terlihat lucu dan imut itu hanya terkekeh geli. Sedangkan Heechul hanya memandangnya iritasi.

"Kalian sudah pulang, Umma Appa," seru suara bass dari atas tangga.

Jaejoong reflek mendongak dan terkejut.

"Eoh, Yunho Ahjusshi?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Nah nah naaahhh Yunjae udah ketemuan!

**Makasih banget yang udah ngereview^^ karena itu saia update na cepat kan? Sekalian publish pas Kimchi buatan saia berhasil. Horrreee! #gak nanyaaaa...**

**Balasan Review!**

**OceanBlue030415: **makasih udah riview^^ tenang aja anak na si Hyeri gak ikut andil dalam cerita ini. Numpang lewat doang hehe... ini udah update silahkan di baca. Review lagi yo^^.

** .96: **iyahhh ini udah lanjut. Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa tinggalin jejak, yo^^. Supaya semangat update next chap na hehe

**Krisslyd: **iyaa... tema na emanag pasaran huhu tapi alur dan gaya penceritaannya jelas beda dong hehe**... **okeehh ini next chap na. Monggo di baca^^ salam kenal juga.

**hyejeong342:** makasih. Iyaahh ini udah kilat kan? 2 hari doang, loh^^

**ryeo ryeong: **sama. Saia juga suka yunjae hurt but finally must be happy ending. Harus itu wkwk iya disini rentang usia na 7 tahun ya.

**danactebh: **ini udah lanjut. Silahkan di baca^^

**DahsyatNyaff: **ini udah update. Silahkan di baca^^

**siska232: **ini udah lanjut^^

**Clein cassie: **iyahh,, yunjae udah ketemuan. Tapi full na di next chap. Nantikan yo^^

**leeChunnie: **Ini udah lanjut^^

**good witches: **makasih ya^^ senang di bilang bagus. Maklum first YUNJAE neh hehe

**laelileleistiani: **okehh ini udah next. Gak lama kan? 2 hari, loh^^

**Lilin Sarang Kyumin: **tulah, tulah Hyeri jahat banget. Udah suaminya mencintai yang lain baru kebakaran jenggot. Okehh Joongie chagi, hwaiting^^

**ShinJiwoo920202: **hehehe hidup jeje juga bakalan menderita. But tenang aja pasti bahagia kog^^

**littlecupcake noona:** wadoohh gak bisa jamin kalau di awal-awal gak ada penderitaan buat umma. But trust me, pasti happy end. Secara di lifereal hubungan yunjae kayak gini T.T setidaknya biarlah mereka bahagia di dunia fanfiction. Yeayy^^

**rizkyamel63: **ini udah lanjut. Silahkan di baca dan jangan lupa review again, yo^^ salam kenal.

**igballSoup:** makasih. Iya nanti saia bakalan baca^^ salam kenal juga.

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, May 2014.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

_**Flashback **_

"_Hiks... hiks..." Suara tangisan seorang namja remaja kelas sepuluh, sebut saja dia adalah Kim Jaejoong. Jaejoong menangis tersedu-sedu di taman belakang sekolahnya yang sepi. Pasalnya sepatu satu-satunya ditaruh oleh teman-teman sekelasnya di atas pohon besar yang ada di taman belakang sekolah._

_Ia yang tak bisa mengambilnya hanya bisa menangis dan tak ada seorangpun yang menolongnya sehingga ia tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran. Jaejoong tak habis pikir dengan sifat orang kaya yang suka sekali melihat orang susah seperti dirinya menderita._

"_Kau kenapa adik kecil?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara bass milik namja dewasa menyapa pendengaran Jaejoong._

"_Eoh. Hiks.. hiks..." Jaejoong yang sedang menangis terkejut dan berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. _

_**Deg **_

_Jaejoong melihat seorang namja tampan bermata musang tersenyum padanya yang langsung membuatnya terpana. Bahkan air matanya yang tumpah ruah barusan langsung berhenti seketika. Ia mengerjab-ngerjab matanya imut. Bulu matanya yang lentik basah oleh tangisannya yang membuat sosok Jaejoong bagai seekor kucing yang minta dipungut. _

"_Hey... Gwenchana?" Lagi, namja tampan itu menanyai Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang tersadar terus menerus menatap wajah tampan namja di depannya sontak merona merah. Ia menunduk malu dan membersit hidungnya imut yang membuat namja tampan itu terkekeh geli. _

_Entahlah, namja tampan itu hanya berpikir bahwa sosok indah di hadapannya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Bahkan ia yang jarang tersenyum malah melakukannya pada sosok yang baru di temuinya._

"_Nan, nan gwenchana A-ahjusshi," ucap Jaejoong malu. _

"_Namamu siapa? Aku Jung Yunho. Kenapa kau tak dikelas, eoh?" tanya Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong tak belajar seperti murud-murid yang lainnya. Yunho baru saja mengunjungi sekolah milik keluarganya Shinki High School ini. Ia yang bosan kemudian pergi ke taman belakang tempat favoritnya saat ia bersekolah dulu. Namun, ia malah menjumpai seseorang yang menangis._

"_Nan Kim Jaejoong imnida. Joongie tak di ijinkan memasuki kelas karena Joongie tak memakai sepatu. Sepatu Joongie di taruh di atas pohon oleh teman Joongie. Tuh..Hiks...," isak Jaejoong kembali menangis dan menunjuk sepatunya yang tergantung di cabang pohon._

_Yunho menoleh dan benar saja sepasang sepatu menggantung di cabang pohon. "Aku akan mengambilnya untukmu. Nih, kau hapus air matamu," ucap Yunho, seraya memberikan saputangan sutra berinisial namanya kepada Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengulurkan tangannya ragu-ragu._

"_Gomawo, Ahjusshi," ucap Jaejoong malu. Ia sedari tadi berusaha meredakan detak jantungnya yang bedebar-debar melihat kebaikan dan ketampanan Ahjusshi yang menolongnya._

_Yunho berhasil mengambil sepatunya dan langsung memakaikannya ke kaki Jaejoong yang sontak membuat Jaejoong merona merah lebih parah lagi. _

"_Jaa, kau kembalilah ke kelas. Aku harus segera pergi. Annyeong."_

_**Cuup **_

_Sekilas Yunho yang tak tahan melihat pipi menggemaskan Jaejoong mengecupnya lembut lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang berdiri mematung._

_**Deg Deg Deg**_

"_Kyaa... Joongie jatuh cinta dengan Ahjusshi tampan!" teriak Jaejoong senang. Nuansa merah tak lepas dari paras cantiknya._

_**End Flashback**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eoh, Yunho Ahjusshi?"

Yunho menuruni tangga dan langsung dihadiahi pelukan dari seorang namja remaja. Jaejoong kembali menangis di pelukan Yunho yang membuatnya tenang dan menumpahkan segala bebannya.

Yunho melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan mengernyit dahinya berusaha mengingat paras dari namja remaja ini. Dan sontak matanya melebar kaget ketika ia baru mengingatnya.

"Kau yang sepatunya tergantung di pohonkan?" tanya Yunho memastikan. Padahal kejadian itu sudah bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk dan kembali mengeratkan pelukannya dalam dekapan Yunho. Yunho hanya menatap bingung orang tuanya akan sikap Jaejoong.

Hangeng menepuk bahu Yunho pelan, "Nanti akan Appa ceritakan."

Malam itu keluarga Jung di tambah satu penghuni baru, menyantap makanan dalam diam. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi tak ingin berjauhan dengan Yunho duduk di sebelah namja bermata musang itu sambil mengeratkan sebelah tangannya yang merangkul lengan Yunho.

Hangeng yang senang jika Jaejoong kembali bersemangat dan bisa dekat dengan anaknya. Namun ia sempat melihat sekilas pandangan dari Jaejoong kepada putra sulungnya yang membuatnya bungkam seketika. Pandangan cinta. Pandangan yang tertangkap jelas penglihatan Hangeng membuatnya berpikir sesuatu.

Yunho yang telah diceritakan oleh sang Appa hanya memandang Jaejoong kasihan. Makanya ia membiarkan saja Jaejoong dekat-dekat dengan dirinya.

Sudah berbulan-bulan Jaejoong tinggal bersama keluarga Jung. Yang baik padanya hanya Hangeng dan juga Yunho. Jika Jihye ia hanya cuek saja dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia tak membenci Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya maupun senang Jaejoong tinggal di rumahnya. _So, she's just a calm girl. _Beda dengan Heechul yang terang-terangan tak suka Jaejoong yang seorang miskin tinggal bersamanya.

Jaejoong sangat lengket dengan Yunho yang kadang membuat Yunho terganggu. Apalagi Jaejoong yang terang-terangan menyatakan cinta padanya dan seakan setiap harinya Jaejoong tak akan pernah lelah menyatakan cintanya yang selalu berakhir gagal akibat Yunho yang menolaknya. Yaah, Yunho meyakini ia masih namja 'normal'.

"Yunho Ahjusshi Saranghaeyo~"

Jaejoong duduk sendirian di gazebo di halaman belakang kediaman Jung. Ia menghela napas muram saat disadarinya semua usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Usaha untuk menjadikan Jung Yunho sebagai namjachingunya. Demi Tuhan! Jaejoong benar-benar mencintai Yunho setiap harinya bahkan setiapa detiknya. Namun, sepertinya nasib cinta belum berpihak padanya.

Tak jauh dari tempat Jaejoong duduk, Jung Appa menatap Jaejoong sedih. Ia sebenarnya jelas sekali melihat bagaimana perjuangan Jaejoong dalam menaklukkan putera sulungnya. Ia semakin sedih melihat Jaejoong yang bersedih dan tak bersemangat belakangan ini.

Dan Jung Appa telah bertekad, lalu ia memasuki kamar Yunho, dan melihat anaknya yang sedang memakai kaos sehabis mandinya.

"Yunho, Appa ingin berbicara padamu," ucap Hangeng serius. Yunho menatap Appanya bingung. Lalu duduk di samping Appanya di sofa kamarnya.

"Ne, Appa. Waeyo?" tanya Yunho, menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya setelah seharian bekerja di kantor.

Hangeng menimbang perkataannya selanjutnya, "Appa mohon kau nikahilah Joongie," ucap Hangeng serius. Ia menatap anaknya yang terkejut dan syok di tempat. Bahu Yunho menegang sehabis appanya berbicara.

"IGE MWOYA!" teriak Yunho syok. Ia tak habis pikir dengan Appanya itu.

Hangeng yang sudah dapat menebak reaksi anaknya hanya menghela napas dalam. "Appa mohon, Yun. Kau tahu Joongie tak punya siapa-siapa lagi. Setidaknya ia benar-benar menjadi bagian keluarga ini dengan kau menikahinya. Appa sudah berjanji pada Ummanya Joongie untuk menjaga anaknya," pinta Hangeng.

"Mianhe, mianhe Appa. A-aku tak bisa," sesal Yunho. Ia sedikit frustasi dengan keinginan Appanya. Ia tak mencintai Jaejoong (belum hai) dan lagi pula Jaejoong itu namja sama seperti dirinya. Yaah, biarpun Jaejoong sangat cantik melebihi kecantikan yeoja korea lainnya.

"Appa mohon Yun. Appa sangat mengharapkannya. Appa hanya ingin membuat Joongie bahagia. Appa mohon, Appa mohon..." Hangeng tak kuasa menahan air matanya dan menjatuhi wajahnya yang mulai berkeriput.

Yunho terkejut melihat Appanya sampai memohon seperti itu padanya, apalagi sang Appa menangis. Yunho sebagai anak merasa bersalah membuat Appanya menangis. Lalu ia menghela napasnya dalam dan setelah beberapa saat ia terlihat berpikir keras kemudian berujar mantap.

"Baiklah Appa. Tapi, aku tak menjamin bahwa aku akan mencintainya," ucap Yunho akhirnya. Ia bertekad bahwa ini bisa membahagiakan Appanya. Yang mana Yunho juga tahu bagaimana beban mental Appanya sehabis menabrak Umma Jaejoong yang berakibat tewasnya ia. Ia hanya ingin berbakti kepada orangtuanya.

Appanya hanya ingin melihat Jaejoong bahagia dan Yunho juga tahu bahwa kebahagiaan Jaejoong ada padanya. Namun, ia tak bisa berjanji bisa mencintai Jaejoong karena bagaimanapun hatinya masih diliputi perasaan untuk mantan yeojachingunya yang meninggalkannya.

"Gomawo Yun, gomawo. Appa akan memberitahu Ummamu," ucap Hangeng terharu, ia memeluk anaknya erat. Lantas ia bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan Yunho yang telah memejamkan mata lelahnya. Ia sedang berpikir bagaimana nasib rumah tangganya nanti jika hanya satu pihak saja yang merasakan cinta terhadap pasangannya. Ah, molla.

"Aku tak setuju, yeobo. Aku sangat tak setuju. Dia itu namja dan juga ia miskin," kesal Heechul marah.

Hangeng hanya bisa bersabar dengan sikap istrinya. "Pernikahan ini tetap dilaksanakan meski tanpa restumu. Kumohon yeobo, kau tahu betapa aku sangat ingin membahagiakakan Joongie. Karena aku Ummanya meninggal. Kumohon yeobo...," ucap Hangeng lirih.

Heechul yang tadinya sangat kesal terhadap suaminya perlahan melunak. "Terserah kau saja," kata Heechul pasrah. Sebagai isrti ia bisa apa selain menurut pada suaminya.

Malam itu selepas menyantap hidangan makan malam keluarga Jung beserta Jaejoong duduk diruang bersantai. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menyadari raut dingin Yunho padanya hanya menatap Yunho bingung. Ia terus menatap memohon pada Yunho yang mengabaikannya. Jaejoong hanya menunduk sedih. Ia kira Yunho dapat menjanjikan rasa aman dan dapat melindunginya. Apa ia terlalu pemaksa kepada Yunho?

Pikiran-pikiran barusan buyar tepat saat Jung Appa mengatakan sesuatu padanya dan juga keluarganya.

"Minggu depan Yunho dan Joongie akan menikah," ucap Hangeng yang dihadiahi tatapan terkejut dari Jaejoong, mulutnya terbuka imut dengan mata mengerjab-ngerjab cepat. Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Apa ia tak salah dengar?

"MWO?" teriak Jihye syok menatap Appanya. Heechul hanya bergumam tak senang. Sedangkan Yunho tetap dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Ne. Appa dan Yunho sudah memutuskannya. Kau menerimanya 'kan Joongie?" tanya Hangeng tersenyum menatap Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ditanyai hanya terkejut dan kemudian mengangguk malu. Ia sangat senang akhirnya Yunho jadi miliknya. Tapi, sepertinya Jaejoong tak menyadari bahwa ini bukanlah murni keinginan Yunho semata.

Jihye yang melihat tatapan datar Oppanya hanya diam saja. Yah, ia berharap semoga dengan menikahi Jaejoong, Yunho dapat melupakan yeoja ular itu.

"Dan setelah kalian berbulan madu-" Yunho bergedik membayangkannya. "Joongie akan Appa daftarkan ke universitas Toho," ucap Hangeng lagi-lagi ia terkekeh melihat ekspresi Jaejoong.

"U-universitas, Appa? Joongie mau!" ucap Jaejoong antusias. Yah, bagaimanapun Jaejoong adalah remaja belia yang masih sangat polos dan akan langsung gembira jika mendapatkan sesuatu yang menjadi impiannya.

Heechul hanya bergedik malas seakan mengusir lalat pengganggu baginya melihat sikap Jaejoong.

.

**.**

**.**

Suasana resepsi pernikahan yang sederhana di kebun mansion keluarga Jung tampak ramai oleh sanak saudara.

Jaejoong yang pada malam itu sangatlah cantik dengan tuxedo putih dan kemeja soft pink membalut sempurna tubuh rampingnya, raut bahagia tak pernah lekang dari paras cantiknya. Beda dengan Yunho yang hanya memasang wajah datar seakan suasana meriah pesta pernikahannya tak dirasakan oleh namja tampan ini.

Yunho melepas tuxedo hitam dan dasinya yang seakan mencekiknya sedari tadi. Lalu ia bergegas memasuki kamar mandi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menunduk malu. Ia terus-terusan membayangkan malam pertamannya dan tak menyadari Yunho yang telah memasuki kamar mandi.

**Ceklek **

Jaejoong yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka spontan mendongak dan langsung disuguhi pemandang yang membuatnya susah payah menelan salivanya. Yunho berjalan pelan ke lemari. Ia hanya memakai handuk menutupi bagian privatnya. Atasnya ia biarkan terbuka menampakkan six pack yang sangat jantan bagi namja dewasa seperti dirinya.

"A-aku juga akan mandi saja," kata Jaejoong gugup dan bergegas memasuki kamar mandi dengan wajah merona merah. Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli.

Setelah memakai kaos dan celana selutut Yunho berbaring di kasur _king size_nya. Matanya memandang _platpon_ dengan pandangan kosong lalu ia menoleh saat mendengar pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka dan melihat Jaejoong yang telah memakai pyama baby blue bergambar gajah-gajah kecil.

Jaejoong beranjak memasuki selimut dan mulai merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Yunho. Lalu tiba-tiba Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat. Ia menelungsupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Yunho dan menghirup wangi maskulin yang di kuarkan tubuh Yunho.

"Ehm, Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong. Ia melihat Yunho yang menatap bingung padanya.

"Eh, itu nama panggilan Joongie untuk Ahjusshi. Eh, ehm i-itu kapan kita akan melakukannya?" tanya Jaejoong gugup dan menahan debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yunho dingin, sebenarnya ia sudah dapat menebak maksud Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang ditanyai begitu melihat Yunho seakan Yunho adalah anak dibawah umur yang tak mengerti hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan yang dilakukan sepasang suami istri pada malam pertama mereka.

"Y-yah, maksud Joongie kapan kita akan melakukan m-malam p-pertama kita?" jaejoong menatap serius Yunho dengan muka merah padam.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong datar dan dingin kemudian ia melepaskan dekapan Jaejoong dari tubuhnya.

"Biar kuberitahu satu hal." Yunho menghela napasnya sebelum kembali berbicara. Ia telah memikirkannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Yunho menatap kedalam mata doe jernih Jaejoong yang menatapnya bingung menantikan perkataannya.

"Kita tak akan melakukan hubungan suami istri maupun malam pertama kita."

**Deg **

Jaejoong terkejut dengan matanya sontak melebar. "Wae?" tanya Jaejoong sedih, matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Perlu kau tahu, Jae. Aku tak mencintaimu. Aku melakukan ini hanya ingin membahagiakan Appa. Jadi, kumohon kau mengertilah," ucap Yunho jujur. Ia hanya tak ingin menyimpan kebohongan dalam rumah tangganya yang entah bagaimana kedepannya.

Lantas Yunho berbalik memunggungi Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang terkejut hanya dapat menatap punggung bidang suaminya dengan tangisan diam. Dadanya berdenyut sakit mendengar kalimat frontal suaminya yang tak mencintainya.

'_Yunnie, bagaimanapun Joongie mencintaimu. Joongie akan terus berusaha untuk Yunnie mencintai_ _Joongie_,' tekad batin Jaejoong.

Malam itu mereka melewati malam pertama mereka dengan persaan bersalah, dalam kasus ini Yunho yang menyadari belum apa-apa ia telah menyakiti istrinya dan Jaejoong yang sedih dengan sikap suaminya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Ia ia saia tahu. Penceritaannya cepat banget. Tapi yaah memang begini adanyaaa~~~ #ditonjok reader (^.^)—0)'3')**

**Maaf banget telat update, soalnya saia lagi kedatangan saudara saia dari banda aceh. Jadi, saia sibuk terus. Suweerrr tekewer kewer deh hehe xD**

**Jumlah viewer sama yang review beda na jauuuuuuh banget hehehehe naseb-naseb -.-"**

**Rencana kalau saia semangat akan mengaupdate cerita antara 5-7 hari. Karena saia ingin fict ini tamat dalam 1 atau 2 bulan saja. Saia tidak ingin membuat para reader harus menunggu" lama. Karena gak enak bc untuk next chap na aja musti tggu berbulan". saia udah tahu selama jd reader^^ jadi kalau malas review saia juga malas update huaha #DI TONJOK LAGI xD**

**Dan WHY bukak ffn dari modem udah gak bisa? Ada yang tahu? Kalau begini saia jd puyeng musti ke tetangga yg ada wifi neh. KALAU UPDATE NA ENTAR LAMA HARAP MAKLUM ^^"**

**Untuk balasan review, sepertinya pertanyaannya sama semua jd saia rangkum saja.**

**Q: Loh, yunjae udah pernah ketemu sebelumnya?**

A: udah terjawabkan, baca chapter 3 ini^^

**Q: Heechul jahat banget, jangan buat jaejoong menderita!**

A: well, sebenarnya Heechul gak jahat-jahat amat. Ia hanya mempunyai gengsi tinggi khas orang kaya. Nah, jae yg miskin harus tinggal di keluarga Jung. Maka na ia gak suka. Lagipula saia males buat peran antagonis na kaya sinet indo. Dikit-dikit maen nabrak, dikit-dikit maen fitnah. It's the klise story, mamen^^

**Q: Heechul peran na yeoja apa namja?**

A: well, kalau baca betol" chap 2 na pasti tahu. Pas acara sarapan keluarga Jung. Disitu nampaklah jenis kelamin Heechul hehe. Yasudahlah, saia jawab aja. Heechul yeoja^^

**Q: Jangan-jangan Hyeri itu Boa?**

A: wahahahaha... aduh saia sakit perut xD Bukan, bukan chingu. Secara Hyeri kan sudah saia jelasin ia seorang yeoja paruh baya (liat chap 1). Nah Boa mah masih kepala 2, sama kayak Yunho. 25 tahun^^

**Q: Kenal sama saia tidak?**

A: Rata-rata dari yang review saia kenal semua. Coz pas bc ff" yunjae saia suka bc" review dari para reader. Dan ada juga dari author favourite saia yang review cerita saia. Gomawo^^

**Dah terjawab semua lah ya, ya, kasian keriteng tangan saia haha xD.**

**Bagi yang tak ada akun ffn juga bisa juga ngereview kog^^ coba saja. Tulisan paling bawah ada tulisan review, nah klik deh. Kasih coment na. Selesaiiii...**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, May 2014.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer**: They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC(Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Suasana sarapan di kediaman megah mansion Jung terlihat tenang. Nampak masing-masing kepala lebih fokus pada sarapan yang sedang dikunyahnya.

Beda dengan namja cantik satu ini, ia sedari tadi tak bersemangat mengingat malam pertamanya yang gagal. Padahal pagi ini ia akan mulai memasuki universitas yang telah didaftarkan oleh Jung Appa. Beda dengan Yunho yang nampak memakan roti bakar selainya dengan tenang. Wajahnya biasa-biasa saja.

Hangeng sesekali mengintip anak dan menantunya yang terkesan canggung itu. Ia sekilas mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Yun, kenapa kau dan Joongie tak pergi berbulan madu saja?" tanya Hangeng.

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak menatap Hangeng. Jaejoong yang bingung akan berkata apa merasa terselamatkan saat Yunho berbicara.

"Kami tidak akan berbulan madu, Appa. Aku akan sangat sibuk di kantor. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku," kata Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho berkata begitu hanya tersenyum miris. Lain dengan Hangeng ia terdiam, ia tak mau memaksakan kehendaknya lagi pada Yunho, cukup dengan Yunho yang harus menikahi Jaejoong atas permintaannya.

Heechul hanya memandang Jaejoong cemberut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong duduk di kursi kelasnya dengan antusias. Ia sudah tak sabar mengikuti kuliah paginya. Ia sedari tadi celingak celinguk mencari kelasnya dan untung saja sang dosen belum menampakkan batang hidungnya alias telat.

"Permisi. Boleh aku duduk disini? Kursi yang lain sudah penuh. Jebbal," ucap suara cempreng seperti suara lumba-lumba kejepit (Mian Jun oppa).

Jaejoong sontak mendongak dan melihat namja manis dan imut berdiri di depannya dengan wajah memohon. Sepertinya namja penganut _dolpin-isme_ itu terlambat.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mempersilahkan namja itu menduduki kursi disampingnya.

"Aku Kim Junsu," ucap Junsu memamerkan senyum imutnya. Ia lantas mendudukkan pantatnya yang lumayan montok di kursi. Lalu menghela napas lelah sedari tadi ia berlarian menuju kelasnya pagi ini.

"Kim, ah Jung Jaejoong imnida," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum. Sepertinya ia dapat teman pertamanya.

Junsu juga tersenyum dan kagum dengan namja cantik di depannya yang memiliki suara yang halus bagaikan warna pelangi.

Saat ini Jaejoong dan Junsu berada di kantin kampus melepas rasa haus dan lapar mereka.

"Ehh, kau sudah menikah Jaejoong hyung?" pekik Junsu heboh. Junsu yang sudah mengetahui umur Jaejoong yang lebih diatasnya lantas memanggilnya hyung.

"Ne, Su-ie," jawab Jaejoong sambil menyeruput jus jeruknya.

Junsu memakan makanannya dan menelannya cepat. "Aish, aku tak menyangka kau menikah muda, Jaejoong hyung." Junsu hanya geleng-geleng kepalanya imut.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum mau-malu jiji.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menyiapakan pyama Yunho yang sama seperti dengan yang ia pakai saat ini saat Yunho berada di kamar mandi. Malam ini ia ingin setidaknya bisa lebih dekat dengan suami tampannya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat dengan ummanya dan membuatnya berkaca-kaca.

"Umma, Joongie sudah bahagia sekarang. Tidak kelaparan lagi. Kuatkan Joongie Umma Appa," doa Jaejoong, lantas menoleh kearah pintu kamar mandi dan melihat suaminya sedang mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil. Jaejoong yang melihatnya lantas mengambil alih dan mengeringkan rambut Yunho.

Yunho duduk di pinggir ranjangnya dengan mengapit Jaejoong yang berada di tengah kakinya mengeringkan rambutnya. Yunho membiarkannya saja. Lagipula ia merasa nyaman.

Jaejoong yang ingin berbakti kepada suaminya ingin menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai istri dengan melayani keperluan Yunho sehari-hari dengan baik. Seperti menyiapkan baju dan juga melayani saat suaminya makan.

Namun, ada satu yang tak bisa Jaejoong lakukan sebagai seorang istri yaitu memuaskan suami diatas ranjang karena suaminya tak menginginkan dirinya. Itu membuatnya sedih karena Yunho tak menerima dan menjadikannya milik seutuhnya suaminya. Jaejoong merasa nelangsa saat ini.

"Ehm, Yunnie menyukai tipe namja seperti apa?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. "Apa maksudmu?" Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya yang sempat terhenti. Yunho hanya tak ingin gerakan tangan Jaejoong berhenti.

"Ne, itu maksudnya Yunnie suka melihat namja yang bagaimana?" tanya Jaejoong antusias.

Yunho nampak berpikir. "Aku suka melihat namja bertato," jawab Yunho lalu berbalik bergelung di bawah selimut tebal. Udara Seoul malam ini terasa sangat dingin. Untung saja pemanas kamar tidur mereka berfungsi.

"Tato, ya?" lirih Jaejoong pelan. Ia juga beranjak memasuki selimut tebal dan dengan takut-takut memeluk Yunho, yang sepertinya telah terbang ke alam mimpinya.

Jaejoong menatap teduh wajah suami tampannya yang tertidur nyenyak itu. Ia terkekeh kecil saat melihat cara tidur unik suaminya. Mulut suaminya terbuka dengan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Jaejoong yang sangat ingin meraba-raba tubuh suaminya lantas memastikan suaminya benar-benar tertidur. Dengan berani ia meraba wajah tampan suaminya. Ia telusuri garis rahang suaminya yang keras.

Jari-jari lentiknya mengelus-elus bibir hati suaminya. Dan Jaejoong kembali teringat akan rasa yang ditawarkan bibir berbentuk hati itu saat mereka berciuman selepas mengucapkan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

Kemudian jari jemarinya meraba-raba dada bidang suaminya. Lalu beralih ke daerah perut dan mengelus-elusnya merasakan pahatan sempurna tubuh suaminya.

Yunho yang tertidur merasa terusik, ia menggeliat resah merasakan rasa geli dan panas. Jaejoong perlahan menuruni tangannya ke daerah bawah pusar Yunho. Sesaat jarinya tersentak lepas saat ia tersadar dengan pikiran kotornya dengan meraba-raba tubuh suaminya.

Namun, Jaejoong merasa ia tidak melakukan hal yang salah. Ia sebagai istri sangat ingin dimiliki secara utuh oleh suaminya. Kemudian dengan berani dan rasa penasarannya ia mulai menempatkan tangannya di atas gundukkan besar di antara kaki suaminya.

Lalu ia mulai meremas lembut kejantanan suaminya dari luar celana Yunho.

"Ngh... Ahn..." Suara desahan Yunho membuat Jaejoong kaget lantas melihat suaminya takut-takut. Namun, ia melihat suaminya masih dalam keadaan tidur.

Tangannya makin berani, ia menelungsupkan tangannya kedalam celana dalam suaminya dan menyentuh kejantanan besar suaminya. Ia merasakan tangannya tak muat menggengam kejantanan suaminya dan ia juga merasa urat-urat kejantanan suaminya terasa panas.

Jaejong meremas dan menaikturunkan tangannya mengocok kejantanan suaminya yang telah ereksi dengan keras.

"Ahn... Arhn... Ngh... AHN..." Suara desahan Yunho makin keras namun sekejab kerjapan mata Yunho terbangun dan menatap istrinya tak percaya.

Ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang mengocok-kocok kejantanannya yang mengeras siap di masukkan kesarangnya. Kemudian Yunho menarik lepas tangan Jaejoong kasar dari kejantanannya. Ia memandang istrinya marah. Jaejoong hanya menunduk takut melihat tatapan kemarahan suaminya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah!? Kau dengar Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Yunho marah.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis dan ia makin sakit hati saat suaminya memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Bukankah itu tandanya ia tak pernah diakui oleh suaminya?

"JAWAB AKU!" ucap Yunho, mengguncang tubuh ramping istrinya kasar.

"Mianhe," lirih Jaejoong terisak. "A-aku hanya ingin menjadi milikmu seutuhnya. Kumohon Yunnie. Sentuh aku..." Jaejoong makin terisak dengan meremas erat tangan suaminya.

Yunho yang dalam kuasa marahnya hanya dapat menatap istrinya marah.

"Harus berapa kali kubilang supaya kau mengerti, eoh? Aku tak akan menyentuhmu. Aku masih normal," bentak Yunho akhirnya dan beranjak keluar kamar dengan menutup pintu kamar kasar.

**BRAAAK**

Jaejoong hanya menangis terisak-isak, ia mengatupkan tangannya kemulutnya agar isakannya tak keluar namun percuma.

"Umma, Joongie sakit Umma," bisik Jaejoong lirih. Ia berbaring menyamping memeluk kakinya dan semalaman itu ia menangis dengan Yunho yang tak balik ke kamar mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong lesu disamping mobil Yunho yang mengantarkannya ke kampus pagi ini. Namun sang suami tak menjawab dan berlalu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan istrinya yang terpaku ditempat.

"Eh, itu suamimu Jaejoong hyung?" tanya Junsu yang baru tiba berada disisi Jaejoong dan sekilas ia melihat rupa suami dari sahabatnya ini.

Junsu yang melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam saja beralih menatap Jaejoong dan matanya sontak melebar saat melihat Jaejoong yang matanya telah berkaca-kaca.

"Gwenchana, hyung? Kau kenapa? Ceritakan saja padaku," ucap Junsu, mengelus bahu Jaejoong pelan guna menenangkannya.

"Su-ie. Huweeeeee..." Jaejoong menangis di pelukan Junsu dengan keras.

**Braaak **

Junsu yang telah di ceritakan semua tentang hidup pernikahan Jaejoong menggebrek meja kantin dengan marah.

"Yah, Jaejoong hyung kenapa kau menikah dengan orang seperti itu, aish." Junsu mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Jaejoong yang telah berhenti menangis dan hanya tertinggal isak-isak kecil menjawab. "Aku mencintainya bahkan saat aku masih SMA dulu Su-ie. Aku sangat mencintainya," lirih Jaejoong pelan. Hidung dan pipinya telah berwarna merah akibat dari lamanya ia menangis.

"Tapi ia tak mencintaimu," ucap Junsu prihatin melihat Jaejoong.

"Sudahlah Su-ie, kajja kita ke kelas," tukas Jaejoong lemah dan beranjak meninggalkan kantin menuju kelas paginya dengan Junsu yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Selama dosen menerangkan mata kuliah, nampak Jaejoong sedari tadi tak fokus. Ia kebanyakan melamun hingga Junsu terpaksa menyikutnya keras karena sang dosen yang melihat Jaejoong garang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau hari ini Yun? Bahkan kau tak fokus saat rapat tadi?" tanya Yoochun saat ia dan Yunho telah berada kembali di meja kerja Yunho sehabis rapat perencanaan proyek baru Jung's Corp.

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di sofa dan menghela napas lelah. "Gwenchana, Yoochun-ah. Hanya saja aku kepikiran terus dengan istriku," jawab Yunho lemah.

Perkataan Yunho sontak membuat Yoochun tertawa keras. "Pfft... Aku tahu, pengantin baru biasanya memang tak tahan berjauhan dalam waktu lama," ucap Yoochun menggoda Yunho.

"Tapi aku tak menyangka kau telah benar-benar melupakan Boa dan sekarang mencintai namja yang menjadi istrimu. Aku kagum padamu sobat," ucap Yoochun tulus. Ia tersenyum melihat Yunho yang menegang.

"Justru itu aku tak mencintai istriku. Kau tahu semua ini hanya permintaan Appaku. Entah bagaimana nasib pernikahan kami kedepannya," ujar Yunho lemah.

Yoochun hanya menatap sahabatnya lama. "Kau tahu? Sebaiknya kau benar-benar melupakan Boa dan belajarlah mencintai istrimu. Istrimu sangat mencintaimu, itu yang ku lihat. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya," ucap Yoochun menyunggingkan bibir seksinya.

Yunho terdiam mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya. "Aku memang orang jahat," kata Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Yoochun bingung.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi yang makin membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala Yoochun. "Aku menyakitinya semalam. A-aku memarahinya yang memaksaku menyentuhnya."

Yoochun menganga mulutnya lebar lalu mengeplek kepala Yunho dengan majalah di tangannya. "Kau memarahinya hanya karena ia menginginkan suaminya menyentuhnya? Kau benar-benar Yun!" geram Yoochun.

Yunho hanya mengusap-usap kepalanya. "Kau tahu? Kewajiban suami juga untuk memuaskan istrinya di ranjang. Itu hal yang wajar yang di pinta oleh istrimu. Ia akan bersedih jika sampai tak di miliki oleh suaminya sendiri," ceramah Yoochun panjang lebar.

Yunho menunduk makin bersalah. "A-aku masih normal Yoochun-ah," bisik Yunho pelan.

Yoochun hanya menghela napasnya menyadari kebodohan sahabatnya yang menyia-nyiakan istrinya. "Dengan kau menikahinya seharusnya kau tahu tentang hal ini. Seharusnya kau sudah mengantisipasinya. Jangan sampai kau menyakiti istrimu Yun. Sudah cukup ia menderita selama ini apalagi Ummanya sudah tak ada lagi. Perlakukanlah ia selayaknya seorang istri."

Yunho menghela napanya kemudian ia memejamkan mata lelahnya. "Ne, aku mengerti."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Biar Joongie bantu Umma," ucap Jaejoong. Ia sedang berada di dapur bersama Heechul dan juga para maid.

"Kau ingin membantuku?" sahut Heechul, kemudian ia menyeringai. "Baiklah. Kau bantu yang itu itu dan juga itu. Kau bisa 'kan?" tanya Heechul sok menatap Jaejoong memohon.

Jaejoong yang melihat banyaknya yang mesti ia kerjakan mendadak pucat namun ia menjawab mantap. "Ne, Umma. Joongie bisa."

Jaejoong bergegas menyelesaikan perintah Heechul yang banyaknya minta ampun. Ia harus bolak-balik memotong sayuran, mencuci piring dan masih banyak lagi. Peluh membanjiri wajah ayunya.

Heechul hanya tersenyum senang dapat mengerjai menantu yang tak di harapkannya itu. Ia memberi perintah ini dan itu dan sontak tertawa keras melihat menantunya terpeleset dengan tepung mengguyur tubuhnya.

Heechul melihat tubuh dan juga wajah menantunya penuh dengan tepung, ia tertawa keras sambil memegang perutnya. Ia yang ingin menghampiri Jaejoong bermaksud mengejeknya malah terpeleset juga. Kini ia sama halnya dengan menantunya.

"Haha... Umma sama kayak Joongie. Hihi..." kikik Jaejoong.

Heechul cemberut dan memarahi maid yang lamban menolongnya.

Jaejoong menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di atas ranjang sehabis ia mandi tadi. Tubuhnya sakit dan pegal-pegal mengingat banyaknya yang ia kerjakan tadi.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang terbaring lelah. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho seraya melepskan bajunya satu persatu.

Jaejoong membuka matanya cepat dan mengerjab matanya imut saat ia sadar suaminya berbicara lagi padanya. Ia merasa sangat senang.

"A-aniyo. Joongie hanya lelah seharian belajar di kampus," ucap Jaejoong berbohong. Mana mungkin ia bilang bahwa Heechul mengerjainya.

Yunho hanya menatap Jaejoong lama yang membuatnya gugup. "Bisa kau siapkan pyama tidurku?"

"Eh, ne Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong senang. Ia menyiapkan pyama Yunho saat suaminya mandi.

Yunho yang sudah selesai mandi memakai pyamanya dengan Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melihatnya. Yumho memasuki selimut tebalnya lalu menyamping menghadap istrinya yang terkejut.

"Mianhe," ucap Yunho pelan.

"Eoh, kenapa Yunnie minta maaf?

"Karena semalam aku memarahimu."

Jaejoong hanya menunduk sedih kemudian ia mengangguk tanda memaafkan Yunho.

"Yunnie tak salah. J-joongie yang salah karena memaksakan kehendak. Joongie yang seharusnya minta maaf," ucap Jaejoong berkaca-kaca.

Yunho menghela napasnya –sepertinya ia sering melakukannya belakangan ini- kemudian ia mempersempit jarak tubuh mereka lalu memeluk istrinya erat. Jaejoong terkejut dengan sikap tiba-tiba Yunho. Demi Tuhan suaminya tak pernah memeluknya selama ini.

Malam itu mereka tidur saling berpelukan. Dan hubungan keduanya mulai membaik.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Siapa yang minta NC? Hayoo jawab!**

**NC na next chap yoo, lagi cari wangsit untuk scene nc na di padang paser (9o.o)9 **

**Dan kebanyakan minta changmin jadi anak na yunjae, ya? Siiippp, permintaan reader apa yang enggak sih xD**

**Dan satu hal: FF INI AMAN BAGI YUNJAESHIPPER, MAKSUDNYA JOONGIE GAK BAKALAN DI FITNAH, DI TABRAK OR APAPUNLAH ITU OLEH PIHAK KETIGA. HANYA PENDERITAAN JAE BERPUSAT PADA YUNHO YANG TAK MENCINTAINYA. JADI, BACA NI FF GAK BAKALAN SAKIT HATI MENDARAH DAGINGLAH. DIJAMIN! CUMAN SIAP-SIAPIN TISU AJA WKAKAKAK xD**

**Untuk yang nanya kenapa Yun bisa berubah gitu ke jae, padahal dulu baek banget dan bisa tersenyum saat dia ngambilin sepatu jae.**

**Oke, saia jawab: setelah Boa ninggalin yun, yunho menjadi pribadi yang dingin karena dia merasa kecewa terhadap boa. Waktu dia ngunjungin sekolah keluarga na dia jumpa jae yang lg nangis. Disitu entah kenapa hati dan jiwa na merasa damai melihat keindahan umma kite xD. Jadi, tanpa sadar yunho bisa tersenyum di depan jae yang jarang kali ia lakukan di depan oranga asing. Oke, jelaskan?**

**Gomawo yang udah review^^ mianhe kali ini gak bisa jawab balasan review ya, banyak sebab. Salah satu na malas hehehe #ditonjok reader lagi (^.^)—0)'3') bonyok jamaah xD**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, May 2014.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Jebal, Love Me**

**. **

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

"Sudah sampai," tegur Yunho. Jaejoong yang sedari tadi melamunkan mengapa suaminya memeluknya semalam tersentak saat Yunho menegurnya.

Jaejoong menoleh kesampingnya dan melihat gerbang besar kampusnya. Ternyata ia telah sampai di kampus.

"Ne, Yunnie. Gomawo," sahut Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Kemudian secepat kilat ia mencium pipi Yunho dan kabur.

"Hati-hati, Yunnie." Jaejoong melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik menuju kelas pertamanya.

Yunho yang kaget istrinya mencium pipinya hanya mengulas senyum tipis kemudian mengendarai mobil mewahnya menuju Jung's Corp.

"Jae hyung, sini," teriak Junsu. Jaejoong yang melihat Junsu bergegas mengambil kursi di sebelahnya.

"Untung aku tak terlambat, Su-ie."

"Kau sepertinya terlihat bahagia hari ini, Jae hyung?" tanya Junsu dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Jaejoong yang sedang mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya hanya tersipu malu. Ia pura-pura tak mendengarkan omongan Junsu barusan.

"Ayolah, beritahu aku...," rengek Junsu manja. Ia juga mengeluarkan buku tebalnya karena sang dosen sebentar lagi masuk ke kelas mereka dan menggerutu sebal melihat buku setebal itu.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas Junsu kemudian berbisik pelan ke telinga Junsu. "Eh, benarkah?" tanya Junsu penasaran yang di angguki Jaejoong.

Junsu tersenyum melihat hyungnya bahagia. "Chukkae, hyung. Aku turut bahagia. Semoga suamimu lekas mencintaimu, hyung."

Jaejoong mengangguk antusias. "Gomawo, Su-ie."

Jaejoong terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Su-ie, kau mau menemaniku ke kota pulang nanti, tidak? Ada yang harus kulakukan. Jebbal," mohon Jaejoong tak lupa menunjukkan serangan kitty eyesnya yang susah di tolak.

"Ne, hyung."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yah, yang benar saja Jaejoong hyung. Kau tak boleh melakukannya," protes Junsu tak setuju, lantas menarik Jaejoong meninggalkan toko itu.

Jaejoong yang telah bertekad tak menghiraukan rengekan tak setuju Junsu. Mereka saat ini sedang tarik-tarikan di depan sebuah toko dan mengundang tatapan bertanya orang-orang yang berada di sekitar mereka.

"Aku telah memutuskannya, Su-ie. Ini demi menyenangkan suamiku."

"Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini juga, hyung."

Jaejoong melepas paksa tangan Junsu dan melangkah masuk ke toko itu dengan lankah mantap. Sesaat ia berdiri di pintu masuk dan menoleh melihat tatapan memelas Junsu. "Kau hanya perlu mendukungku, Su-ie." Tekad Jaejong telah bulat.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela napasnya dan mengikuti Jaejoong yang telah memasuki toko itu dengan langkah berat.

"Ck, beruntung sekali kau di cintai Jae hyung, Yunho hyung," dumel Junsu tak senang.

"Argh... Appoo... Hiks..." Jaejoong menjerit sakit saat jarum panas itu menembus kulit seputih susunya. Ia mengenggam erat tangan Junsu yang terlihat meringis dengan mata berkaca-kaca melihat hyung kesayangannya menahan sakit.

"Hentikan saja ne Jaejoong hyung," pinta Junsu memelas melihat penderitaan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggeleng, ia telah bertekad jadi ia tak 'kan menarik lagi keputusannya yang telah bulat. "Gwenchana, Su-ie. Aku masih bisa bertahan, argh... hiks appoo," jerit Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi tak kuasa menahan sakit saat jarum panas itu mengukir di balik bahunya.

Sejam kemudian mereka selesai. "Gomawo, Ahjussi," ucap Jaejoong meringis pelan saat ia yang dibantu Junsu memakai bajunya kembali.

"Cheonman," sahut Ahjussi itu kemudian menerima beberapa lembaran won dari tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong dan Junsu melangkah keluar dari toko itu. "Aku tak menyangka kau mentato tubuhmu, Jaejoong hyung." Sekilas Junsu melihat papan nama di toko tato itu. Tri Angel's Tatto.

Jaejoong meringis pelan. "Yunnie menyukai namja bertato. Setidaknya jika aku mentato tubuhku Yunnie mungkin akan melihatku," lirih Jaejoong.

Junsu yang mendengarnya hatinya terenyuh. Ia tak menyangka Jaejoong sangat mencintai suami pabbonya itu.

"Ne, semoga saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu Jaejoong menghirup udara malam dari balkon kamarnya. Sesekali ia meringis merasakan tubuh belakangnya yang berdenyut lagi.

**Ceklek **

Yunho memasuki kamar tidurnya sehabis mandi. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil dan melihat Jaejoong berada di balkon kamar tidur mereka. Lantas Yunho menghampirinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di luar? Cuacanya sangat dingin, masuklah."

Jaejoong menoleh cepat saat suaminya berbicara padanya. Ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Yunnie, tubuh Joongie sudah bertato. Apa Joongie sudah termasuk tipe namja yang Yunnie sukai?" tanya Jaejoong antusias, lantas menarik baju belakangnya memperlihatkan tato bertuliskan Keep The Faith dengan aksen sayap berbulu di kedua sisinya.

Yunho terkejut bukan main melihat tubuh belakang Jaejoong yang memerah. Ia dapat melihat daging kulit istrinya terkelupas sedikit. Ia menarik paksa istrinya menghadapnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada tubuhmu, hah?" tanya Yunho kesal. Kentara sekali ia tak suka melihat tubuh istrinya terluka.

Jaejoong menunduk takut akan bentakan suaminya. "Joongie hanya ingin termasuk tipe namja yang Yunnie sukai. Yunnie bilang 'kan suka namja bertato, Hiks..."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan rasa bersalah. "Pabbo, bukan itu maksudku. Aku memang suka melihat namja bertato tapi bukan suka seperti yang kau maksud. Aku masih menyukai wanita-" Sesaat Yunho mendadak terdiam setelah mengatakan itu.

Jaejoong yang telah mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya Yunho, hanya tersenyum miris yang di paksakan. "Ne, Joongie mengerti. Joongie memang pabbo. Hiks..." Jaejoong bergegas masuk kedalam kamar tidur mereka. Ia tak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis karena kepabboannya sendiri.

Jaejoong ceggukan menahan tangis dengan tangan menutup mulutnya. Ia selama ini telah salah paham dan nekat ingin di sukai suaminya dengan menyakiti tubuhnya dengan tato.

**Sett **

Yunho menahan tangan istrinya dan membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong kearahnya. "Mianhe, aku tak bermaksud-"

"Ne, Yunnie tak salah kog. Joongie saja yang bodoh. Hiks...," potong Jaejoong dan cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya kembali saat isak tangisnya keluar. Ia menunduk wajahnya dalam.

Yunhho yang melihat kondisi dan raut menyedihkan istrinya memeluknya erat. Ia usapkan tangannya di punggung Jaejoong yang terluka. "Mianhe, Jae..."

Yunho yang sepertinya telah hilang akal sehatnya saat melihat raut kesedihan istrinya, ia mulai mempersempit jarak wajahnya dari wajah istrinya. Lalu kedua bibir itu saling menempel erat.

Sesaat Yunho hanya menempelkan bibirnya saja, kemudian ia mulai mengecup-ngecup kecil bibir istrinya yang kenyal dan manis itu. Sepertinya ia ketagihan akan rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir ranum merah merekah istrinya. Jaejoong yang tadinya terkejut mulai santai dan membalas kecupan-kecupan suaminya.

Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong, sesekali ia meremasnya gemas menyadari pinggang istrinya yang ramping. Yunho melepaskan ciumannya sehingga tercipta benang saliva dari bibir mereka. Yunho yang melihat bibir bengkak istrinya dan juga wajah sayu istrinya yang memerah perlahan gairah birahinya tersulut. Ia seakan telah kehilangan kontrol dirinya.

Dan melupakan bahwa mereka sama-sama namja yang selama ini di doktrinkan ke otaknya.

'_Pelakukanlah ia selayaknya seorang istri, Yun'_

Yunho teringat kata-kata Yoochun padanya sehingga ia mencium kembali istrinya dengan sedikit keras. Ia menjilat bibir atas dan bawah istrinya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Ngh... Ahn... Mpckcmppck"

Suara lenguhan dan desahan mereka bersahut-sahutan di kamar itu. Yunho kemudian mengangkat istrinya bridal style dengan ciuman panas mereka yang tak berhenti.

Kemudian Yunho meletakkan istrinya di atas kasur. Mereka berbaring dengan posisi saling memandang. Yunho mengusap wajah merona istrinya, hingga turun ke bibir istrinya yang merah membengkak akibat ciuman ganasnya tadi.

"Y-yunnie?" bisik Jaejoong gugup meliahat Yunho merubah posisinya menjadi di atas tubuhnya. Ia seakan tenggelam dalam dekapan hangat suaminya.

Akal sehat Yunho sempat menyuruhnya berhenti namun dengan gairah birahinya yang telah meninggi seakan membutakannya. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah menyentuh dan menandai Jaejoong sebagai miliknya.

"Kenapa, kau takut?" tanya Yunho menyeringai seksi saat melihat raut ketakutan istrinya.

"Aniyo! Joongie tak takut. T-tapi pelan-pelan ya?" bisik Jaejoong separuh takut separuh ingin. Setidaknya ia berpikir suaminya sudah menginginkan berhubungan intim dengannya. Jadi ia membuang jauh-jauh rasa ketakutannya.

Yunho tersenyum dan mencium kembali istrinya. Jaejoong melenguh nikmat saat tangan suaminya meremas dadanya dari luar pyamanya. Yunho yang tak sabaran membuka kancing pyama Jaejoong dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesaat jakunnya menelan salivanya susah payah saat disuguhi dada montok istrinya yang mengkilap karena keringat.

Yunho meremas gemas dada montok istrinya. Dada Jaejoong mengenyot dalam remasan tangan Yunho. Karena penasaran ingin mencicipi dada montok istrinya, Yunho kemudian menudukkan wajahnya, ia menjulurkan lidahnya menyentuh nipple berwarna coklat kemerahan istrinya.

Jaejoong yang merasakan lidah kasar suaminya menyentuh nipple sensitifnya bernyengit kaget dengan sensasi seakan dialiri listrik di sekujur tubuhnya.

Yunho hanya menempelkan saja lidahnya. Dan namanya saja manusia yang tidak pernah puas, Yunho kembali ingin merasakan nipple istrinya di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian ia memasukkan seluruhnya dada montok itu. Tangannya tak tinggal diam meremas-remas.

"Ngh... Ahnn... Ahh.. Uhh... ANH...," Jerit Jaejoong tersentak saat tangan kiri suaminya yang tak meremas dadanya malah meremas vitalnya.

Yunho yang mendengar desahan Jaejoong melepas celana dan baju Jaejoong dengan tak sabaran. Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana lembut dan halusnya kulit istrinya membuat gairahnya makin meledak. Itu dapat di buktikan dengan kejantanannya yang telah keras dibalik celana.

Yunho masih fokus pada ciumannya. Jaejoong menggigil antara merasakan dinginnya AC dan cumbuan panas Yunho dibibirnya. Terlebih ia tak mengenakan pakaiannya lagi. Jaejoong menggeliat resah.

"Y-yunnie-aahhhh." Akhirnya Jaejoong dapat berbicara saat Yunho mengganti jajahan lidahnya dari bibir ke lehernya. Ia menggeliat geli dan dapat marasakan suaminya mengisap kuat lehernya dan menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah.

"Ngh... Yunnie-aahhhh... J-joongieee tak t-tahan uuh..." ucap Jaejoong disela-sela desahannya.

Yunho yang tak tahan lantas memagut kembali bibir istrinya, ia menyelipkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuh istrinya keatas tubuhnya yang telah terbaring. Posisi uke on top!

Dengan masih memagut bibir istrinya ganas, tangannya tak berhenti meremas pantat istrinya. Sesekali ia menyentuh dan membelai rektrum mengkerut itu sehingga menimbulkan lenguhan nikmat istrinya.

Yunho pun berusaha melepaskan celananya hingga ia kini sama telanjangnya dengan sang istri. Jaejoong mengerjab-ngerjab imut saat dirasakannya bokongnya menyentuh daging keras yang berdenyut panas itu. Yunho memegang pinggang Jaejoong erat dan merubah posisi mereka menjadi duduk.

Mereka saling berhadapan dalam posisi duduk dengan pandangan fokus pada masing-masing mata pasangannya. Tangan Yunho tak tinggal diam, ia mulai lagi meremas-remas bokong istrinya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya membuka laci meja disamping mereka dan menemukan botol lube, lantas mengambilnya tanpa mau repot-repot menutup lacinya kembali.

Yunho melumuri jari-jarinya dengan cairan lubrikasi itu dan dengan pelan-pelan di usahanya fokus pada cumbuan panas mereka, ia mulai memasukkan jari-jarinya ke lubang rektrum mengkerut itu. Jaejoong bernyengit sakit. Namun Yunho seakan menulikan telinganya. Ia mulai menusuk-nusuk lubang rapat itu dengan gencar dan tak lama terdengar lenguhan nikmat istrinya saat ia menemukan sweet spot istrinya.

"NGH... AHH...!"

Jaejoong seakan menggigil akan rasa nikmat yang dirasakannya. Kemudian ia merengut kecewa saat Yunho menarik jarinya keluar. Namun tiba-tiba mata Jaejoong sontak melebar saat dirasakannya daging keras nan panas itu kembali menusuk-nusuk rektrum perawannya. Ia makin melotot dan menjerit keras saat daging keras tak bertulang itu menerobos paksa rektrum sempitnya.

"ARKH... APPOO~~~... hikss hikss"

Yunho yang melihat istrinya kesakitan lantas memagut kembali bibir istrinya guna mengalihkan rasa sakit. Lama ia biarkan kejantanannya yang lapar akan kenikmatan tubuh ranum istrinya tetap diam. Bagaimanapun ia tahu ini yang pertama bagi istrinya. Tidak dengannya yang telah mereguk kenikmatan duniawinya bersama mantan-mantan kekasihnya setelah putus dengan Boa.

"L-lanjutkan saja, Yunnie," lirih Jaejoong. Ia sebisa mungkin meredakan isakan tangis kesakitannya saat suaminya merenggut perawannya. Ia dapat merasakan lubang anusnya mengeluarkan darah perawannya. (Wkwk saia ketawa pas bikin kalimat ini xD).

Yunho menahan napasnya saat ia merasakan pijatan dinding-dinding rapat rektrum istrinya. Ia seakan gila ingin segera memakan istrinya. Setelah melihat dan mendengarkan perkataan istrinya ia lantas mengerakkan kejantanannya maju dan mundur. Pertama-tama pelan kemudian berubah tempo menjadi cepat dan ganas saat istrinya telah dapat merasakan kenikmatan dalam persetubuhan mereka.

"Ahn... Uhh... Aaahh... Yunnie-aaaahhhhh... Deeperrrrh... " jerit kenikmatan Jaejoong saat kejantanan suaminya berkali-kali menyentuh daging kenyal di dalam rektrumnya.

"Disiniihh... Jaeeehhh... uuhhh," desah Yunho keenakan menerima remasan pada kejantanannya. Urat-urat kejantanannya menggesek-gesek didnding rektrum istrinya membawa sensasi nikmat berlebih pada mereka.

"Neeehhh... S-saranghaeeee Y-yunnieeeehhhh..."

**Plop plop plop**

Suara benturan kejantanan Yunho yang sedang menumbuk-numbuk rektrum sempit istrinya dengan ganas terdengar erotis. Jaejoong melenguh keras saat ia keluar dan mengenai perut suaminya. Yunho yang yang akan segera sampai menumbuk-numbuk rektrum istrinya lebih cepat dan brutal.

"Uhh... Argh... Grmmm...," geraman Yunho tertahan saat ia mengeluarkan benih-benihnya kedalam tubuh istrinya. Ia menggeram, menggigil dan menghisap kuat leher istrinya dengan mata mendelik sehingga hanya nampak pupil putihnya saja saat kenikmatan orgasme melandanya. Ia mengeluarkan banyak sekali sperma kentalnya.

Jaejoong melenguh saat ia merasakan sperma suaminya menembak sampai berkali-kali didalam tubuhnya. Ia merasa perutnya kembung dan penuh menampung bibit-bibit yang di tebar suaminya.

"Hosh... Hosh..."

Mereka meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya saat orgasme melanda meraka tadi. Kemudian Yunho yang telah pulih, kembali mencium istrinya. Birahi yang sudah berpuasa lama seakan meletup-letup keluar ingin dipuaskan. Maka bagi Jung Yunho satu ronde bukanlah _style_nya.

Malam itu mereka menghabiskan persetubuhan mereka sebanyak 5 ronde dengan teknik bercinta beragam-ragam. Jaejoong kewalahan juga dengan nafsu birahi suaminya yang besar. Maka ia telah jatuh tertidur saat Yunho kembali menembakkan sperma-spermanya ketubuhnya walaupun tak sekental saat orgasme pertama suaminya.

Kemudian Yunho membalikkan tubuh istrinya sehingga ia dapat melihat punggung istrinya. Ia mengelus sayang daging terkelupas itu akibat membuat tato tadi. Kemudian ia mengecup-kecup sayang tato bertuliskan Keep The Faith itu. Ia menguap sesaat. Tangannya menyentuh kejantanannya dan kembali memasukkan ke rektrum sempit istrinya lalu ia jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak.

Sepertinya ia harus mereset ulang tentang hubungan cinta namja dengan namja di otak jeniusnya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**KYAAAA APA ITU? APA ITUUUU #tunjuk adegan NC diatas dengan frustasi :'O**

**That is my first NC's YUNJAE, YAOI PULA! SO, MIANHE IF THE STORY SO WORST:'**

**Maaf jikalau NC na gak bagus dan kurang HOT wkwk**

**WADOOHH SAIA MALU NIH BUAT ADEGAN NC na! PARAH PARAH xD.**

**Asli ya bikin adegan NC itu susaaaah banget. Salut buat author yang jago buat NC. Eittss this is just from my imagination, BIARPUN JELEK~~~**

**Ini nih keseringan nonton adegan yadong Yunjae wakakak xD saia sudah kepala dua, jadi udah pantas piker yang yadong-yadong dikit lah ya hehehe xD .**

**Kenapa saia update cepat, karena saia lagi semangat^^. Cuma kalau liat viewer sama yang ngereview, well yaaahh begitulah hehe =.=" chap 6 mungkin gak akan secepatnya. Saia mau nonton fashion show adik sepupu dulu, neh lagi sibuk-sibuk persiapannya.**

**Boa bakal muncul kalo gak chap 6 ya chap 7. Nantikan, ya^^**

**Mau curcol bentar ye: Alhamdulillah banget akhir na saia bisa publish neh ff pake modem sendiri tanpa pake wifi teman. Kan saia malu asik mau publish ff harus kerumah na, mana dia gak mau terima uang saia lagi ('3') #Ngeekk liat-liat di mbah gugel napa ngenet modem pake 3 gak bisa dibuka? Saia frustasi belakangan ini gara" laptop saia terblokir internet positif ntuhh T.T**

**Sore tadi liat artikel diblog ttg cara membasmi internet positif yang memblokir ffn, maka na susah di bukak. Disitu saia praktekkin dengan mengubah DNS dari mbah google. But, it's doesn't works T.T kemudian kata na kalau gak bisa" juga mending ganti provider. Saia ganti ke xl, maaakkk bisa euy^^**

**Thanks all for to REVIEW^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, May 2014**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Minggu pagi suasana sarapan keluarga Jung seperti biasanya terlihat tenang. Namun ada seorang namja cantik yang berkali-kali menggeliatkan bokongnya resah. Ia sedari tadi berjengit sakit merasakan bokongnya berdenyut-denyut. Sepertinya saat ia tertidur akibat sesi bercinta mereka semalam sang suami kembali menyetubuhinya hingga bokongnya terasa sangat sakit.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Heechul heran melihat menantunya yang menggeliat resah dikursinya.

"Eh, aniyo Umma. Joongie tak apa-apa. Akh... Hehe..." tawa Jaejoong salah tingkah dan kembali mengernyit sakit saat ia yang tak sengaja menekan pantatnya saat ia membenarkan duduknya.

Yunho yang mengerti apa yang terjadi pada istrinya hanya dapat menahan rona merah diwajahnya agar tak menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia merutuki perbuatannya yang menyetubuhi istrinya seakan tak ada hari esok. Salahkan saja kenikmatan yang ditawarkan tubuh istrinya. #Itu bukan alasan Appa v,v

"Kalian ada rencana apa hari ini?" tanya Hangeng. Sekilas ia merasa heran juga dengan raut kesakitan menantunya.

"Hari ini kami akan ke mall kita, Appa. Aku ingin membelikan keperluan Jaejoong." Jaejoong mendongak terkejut menatap suaminya. _'Bukankah ini sama saja dengan berkencan? Hihihi...'_ kikik batin Jaejoong senang.

Heechul yang melihat menantunya terlihat senang hanya dapat cemberut dan mencibir.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Woaaa..." Takjub Jaejoong ketika memasuki mall keluarga Jung. Mulutnya membulat lucu saat melihat betapa mewah dan besarnya mall keluarga suaminya ini.

Yunho yang berada disamping Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis melihat wajah lugu istrinya. Pastilah istrinya belum pernah memasuki mall segini besarnya.

Mereka mulai memasuki toko pakaian. Jaejoong yang hanya bisa bingung melihat suaminya memilihkan baju-baju mewah untuknya. Jaejoong hanya terdiam saat suaminya mencocok-cocokan baju yang dipilihnya ketubuhnya. Sesaat matanya membulat saat ia melihat harga dibaju yang dipilhkan suaminya.

"E-eh, Y-yunnie. Bajunya mahal sekali. Joongie biasanya membeli baju di Pasar Gerbang Timur. Disana bajunya murah-murah. Kita kesana saja, ya?" bisik Jaejoong.

Yunho tak mempedulikan perkataan istrinya, ia masih fokus pada baju yang dipilihkannya.

"Yunnieee..." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho manja. "Kita tetap akan mengambil baju disini, Jae. Ini mall keluarga Jung, jadi kita tak perlu membayar," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merahnya imut. Ia gumoh-gumoh juga dengan sifat orang kaya yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang. Yunho yang melihat bibir menggoda istrinya saat sedang cemberut ingin sekali mengecap dan melumatnya. Tapi ia tahu tempat.

"Ishhh..." Cemberut Jaejoong. Yunho hanya terkekeh geli.

Selama beberapa jam mereka memilih-milih baju. Yunho yang dengan sabar memilihkan dan Jaejoong yang dengan sabar selalu merengek mencari toko yang lebih murah. Setelah makan siang mereka kembali memasuki toko acsesoris pria. Yunho membeli semuanya untuk istrinya. Ia tahu Jaejoong tak memiliki semua itu.

Malam menjelang, tapi kedua insan sesama jenis ini masih berada di pusat kota Seoul.

"Yunnieee... Ayo cepat." Tarik Jaejoong semangat saat mereka sampai di air mancur kota, yang tiap beberapa detik sekali meluncurkan airnya keatas.

Jaejoong yang sangat ingin melihat air mancur pada malam hari mengajak Yunho kesini. Ia berlari kecil disekeliling air mancur tersebut dengan gembira. Warna warni kerlip-kerlip lampu di sekitar air mancur membuat suasana lebih romantis. Yunho hanya melihat kelakuan unik istrinya itu, tangannya tersemat rapi di kedua kantung celananya. Membuat Yunho yang hanya diam berdiri saja sudah sangat tampan memukau.

Jaejong berlari menghampiri suaminya. "Yunnie, nanti kita kesini lagi, ya?" pinta Jaejoong manja sambil memeluk pinggang Yunho. Ia gesek-gesekkan kepalanya kedada bidang suaminya.

Yunho hanya diam dengan mata menerawang.

'_Yunho-ah, nanti kita kesini lagi, ya?'_

Tiba-tiba kenangannya bersama Boa kembali menyeruak. Ia juga pernah berkencan di sini dengan Boa saat mereka duduk di bangku kelas sebelas. Ia menggeleng kepalanya mengusir kenangan itu dari pikirannya.

"Ayo, kita pulang," ucap Yunho dingin meninggalkan istrinya. Jaejoong yang bingung dengan perubahan mendadak suaminya hanya dapat mengekor dibelakang. Sekilas ia melihat air mancur itu. Ia tersenyum senang saat kencan pertamanya dengan sang suami diakhiri denagn melihat air mancur. Ini akan menjadi tempat bersejarah bagi Jaejoong.

Saat tidur malam Yunho membelakangi istrinya. Jaejoong hanya menatap sedih punggung lebar suaminya. Ia telesupkan tangannya di pinggang suaminya dan memeluknya erat. Jaejoong seakan meyakini hatinya sendiri bahwa ia dan suaminya akan selalu bersama selamanya.

Hari ini Jaejoong tak ada kelas, jadi ia bermaksud menata dan membersihkan kamar tidur mereka yang sangat besar itu. Setelah mengantar suaminya di depan pintu untuk pergi bekerja, tak lupa mencuri ciuman dibibir suaminya, yang hanya dapat terkejut dan meninggalkannya dengan raut datar.

Jaejoong masuk kedalam bermaksud langsung membersihkan kamar mereka. Sekilas ia melihat Jihye yang dengan santai membaca majalah dengan snack kentang dimulutnya, posisinya telengkup di sofa. Sungguh santai karena sama seperti Jaejoong, ia tak ada kelas pagi ini.

Lalalala~~~

Jaejoong bersenandung gembira sambil membersihkan karpet berbulu mewah kamar mereka dengan cleaner. Ia goyang-goyangkan tubuhnya menikmati nyanyiannya. Kemudian setelah membereskan lemari berhias mereka, Jaejoong membuka laci meja hias itu. Ia manggut-manggut, sejauh mata memandang hanya tentang majalah bisnis saja yang di temuinya.

Sesaat matanya menatap sebuah buku. Bukan, bukan karena buku itu menarik. Tapi karena ada sesuatu, seperti foto terselip diantara halaman buku tua itu. Jaejoong yang penasaran membuka buku tersebut dan mendadak tubuhnya menegang dengan mata berkaca-kaca menyaksikan kemesraan yang diperlihatkan dua insan di foto tersebut.

Ia melihat suaminya yang terlihat lebih muda dan masih memakai seragam SMAnya memeluk mesra seorang yeoja berambut panjang dari belakang. Kepala Yunho dicerukkan keleher sang yeoja dan mengecup pipinya. Di foto itu mereka terlihat bahagia.

Air mata Jaejoong menjatuhi pipi mulusnya. Ia dekapkan tangannya ke mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar. Dengan gemetar ia membalikkan foto tersebut dan makin menangis pilu melihat tulisan tangan suaminya.

_**Selamanya cintaku hanya kepada Kwon Boa, ani kupastikan suatu saat nanti kau akan menjadi Jung Boa dan hanya kau yang akan melahirkan anak-anakku kelak. You're my first and my last love.**_

Dengan manahan tangis ia membawa foto tersebut dan menghampiri Jihye yang sedang tertawa lucu menyaksikan acara reality show di televisi.

"Eoh, Ada apa, Jae? Umma sedang keluar," kata Jihye masih tetap fokus menonton tanpa melihat wajah menyedihkan iparnya. Sesekali ia tertawa geli.

"Noona, apa kau tahu siapa yeoja yang berfoto bersama Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong disertai isakan kecil sambil memperlihatkan foto yang dibawanya. Jihye yang mendengar isakan Jajeoong mengernyit keningnya dan mendongak menatap iparnya.

"Astaga, Jae-ah. Kau kenapa?" tanya Jihye terkejut mendapati wajah menyedihkan dihadapannya.

"Noona, kumohom jawablah dengan jujur. Siapa yeoja ini?" tanya Jaejoong putus asa. Tangannya gemetar memegang foto.

Jihye melihat foto ditangan Jaejoong dan terkejut mendapati foto semasa pacaran oppanya dengan Boa. Jihye menghela napasnya.

"Akhirnya kau mengetahuinya juga. Aku kan menceritakannya. Kau duduklah dulu." Jihye menepukkan sofa disebelahnya. Jaejoong menurut.

Jihye mengambil foto itu dari tangan Jaejoong. Ia menatap foto itu serius. "Yeoja ini namanya Kwon Boa. Dia adalah mantan yeojachingu oppa-," Jaejoong menegang dalam duduknya.

"Oppa sangat mencintainya. Tapi saat mereka kelas duabelas Boa pindah ke Amerika, ia ingin menjadi model internasional disana. Oppa melarangnya, tapi yeoja itu tetap pergi. Oppa yang marah memutuskannya dan yaah selama beberapa tahun ini oppa sangat menderita kehilangannya." Sesaat Jihye melirik Jaejoong yang terlihat lebih menyedihkan.

Jihye memegang tangan Jaejoong dan meremasnya pelan. "Dengar, Jae-ah. Itu hanya masa lalu Oppa. Jadi, kau jangan terlalu memikirkannya," kata Jihye menyemangati Jaejoong yang seakan telah kehilangan roh dari tubuhnya.

Jaejoong berusaha keras berbicara disela isakannya. "B-bagaimana jika Yunnie masih mencintainya?" bisik Jaejoong pelan. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan itu. Apakah selama ini suaminya tak kunjung mencintainya, biarpun mereka telah berhubungan intim, karena masih mencintai mantan yeojachingunya?

"Aku yakin kau dapat menaklukkan hati Oppa. Bagaimanapun aku lebih setuju kau dengan Oppa daripada yeoja ular itu," gerutu Jihye sebal.

Jaejoong berterimakasih pada Jihye yang mendukungnya. Kemudian ia pamit dan langsung berbaring dengan menekuk dan memeluk kakinya menyamping diatas ranjang. Air matanya sedari tadi tak berhenti mengalir. Lelah menangis ia jatuh tertidur. Bulu matanya basah dengan mata membengkak dan hidung memerah.

Sore itu Yunho pulang dan tak mendapati istrinya yang menunggunya seperti biasanya. Jujur perasaannya agak aneh. Ia melangkah ke kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong tidur dengan membungkus dirinya dengan selimut tebal. Yunho langsung masuk kekamar mandi dan mandi dibawah guyuran air shower, merilekskan pegal-pegal di otot tubuhnya.

Selesai mandi dan memakai pakaian santainya, ia menoleh keranjang dan masih mendapati istrinya bergelung nyaman dalam tidurnya. Yunho yang tak ingin menggangu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju meja makan. Ia melihat sang Umma sedang mengambilkan nasi untuk Appanya.

Yunho duduk dan mulai memakan makan malamnya. "Istrimu, kemana Yun?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ia masih tidur, Appa. Sepertinya ia kelelahan. Biarkan saja."

Jihye menunduk memikirkan kondisi Jaejoong pasca ia meberitahukan kisah Oppanya. Yunho masih tenang dalam makannya. Tapi ia merasa seperti ada yang kurang. Sekilas ia melihat kursi yang biasanya di duduki istrinya disampingnya.

Setelah makan malam ia memutuskan kembali kekamarnya. Ia kira istrinya masih tidur namun ia melihat istrinya telah terjaga dan duduk di ranjang dengan pandangan kosong.

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat suaminya, entah kenapa air mata yang telah berhenti tadi kembali mengalir saat melihat suaminya. Yunho hanya menatap istrinya bingung.

"Wae?" tanya Yunho mendekati istrinya.

Jaejoong memeluk suaminya. Ia tengadahkan wajahnya menatap suaminya. "Joongie mohon, cium Joongie, Yunnie," pinta Jaejoong lirih. Yunho menatap kedalam mata jernih istrinya dan ingin mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Tidak ada respon dari Yunho membuat Jaejoong bertindak sendiri, ia mencium Yunho dengan putus asa. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang tak ingin kehilangan suaminya. Dalam tangisnya Jaejoong menangis memikirkan nasib cintanya.

Yunho hanya diam dan kemudian mengimbangi istrinya. Istrinya mebelai-belai tubuhnya dan tentu saja ia naik juga birahinya. Yunho mengambil kendali. Ia mencium ganas istrinya. Cumbuan panas mereka berlangsung selama 10 menit dengan saling mengecup dan melumat bibir.

Yunho yang sudang tak sabar, menelanjangi istrinya dan juga dirinya. Ia belai rektrum mengkerut itu mengundang lenguhan nikmat istrinya. Tangannya menyentuh rektrum itu, jari-jarinya ia telungsupkan kedalam lubang rektrum istrinya yang hangat, basah dan juga lembab.

Kejantanan Yunho keras berkedut-kedut ingin merasakan remasan dan juga jepitan rapat rektrum istrinya. Yunho yang sudah menegang sempurna membalikkan tubuh istrinya telengkup. Ia menelusupkan tangannya kebawah perut istrinya dan membelainya kemudian menariknya sehingga istrinya menungginginya.

Jakun Yunho terlihat naik turun melihat rektrum mengkerut istrinya yang nampak menggoda dengan warna merah muda berlendir. Lendir itu jatuh membasahi bokong istrinya dengan perlahan yang semakin membuat istrinya siap untuk digagahinya dengan posisi _doggy style_.

Jaejoong yang merasakan tak ada pergerakan lagi dari suaminya menoleh. "Y-yunnieeehh... Waeee?" tanya Jaejoong dengan muka sayu yang memerah.

"Sebaiknya kau meminum obat ini dulu," ucap Yunho yang memberikan butir pil pencegah kehamilan. Yunho telah jauh-jauh hari membelinya setelah ia berpikir. Mungkin saja istrinya seorang malepregnant. Jadi hanya ingin mencegah hal tak di inginkan saja.

Jaejoong mengangguk dan meminum obat tersebut. Setelahnya Jaejoong yang tak tahan menahan birahinya membuat wajah semenggoda mungkin.

Yunho yang melihat tatapan menggoda istrinya langsung menempatkan kepala kejantanannya di pintu masuk lubang sang istri. Ia belai-belai lubang rapat itu dengan kepala kejantanannya.

"Nghh... AHH... Y-yunieeehhh..."

Yunho yang terangsang mendengar lenguhan istrinya langsung menghentakkan kejantanannya keras.

"AKH...!" pekik Jaejoong antara sakit dan nikmat disaat bersamaan saat sang suami tanpa aba-aba langsung menusuk lubangnya.

"Grmm... Ahn... Ahnnmmm... Uhh... Shit kenapa m-masih sempit sajaahh~~" gerung Yunho tertahan. Ia gemetar menahan rasa nikmat sampai keubun-ubunnya.

"Y-yunieeeehhh~~ Pelan-pelan... Sajaaahh... Ahk.. Uhhh.. AHN!" Sontak mata Jaejoong mendelik nikmat saat Yunho kembali menumbuk kejantanannya dengan keras mengenai daging kenyal dalam lubangnya.

Yunho yang telah dikuasai birahi langsung menumbuk-numbuk lubang rapat istrinya dengan brutal. Ia menahan geli dan nikmat bersamaan. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia meremas dada montok istrinya. Membelai-belai puting yang mengeras itu.

"Ahn.. Uhnn... nghhh nnn hoh hoh Akh..." Desah keduanya bersahut-sahutan.

Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya saat lagi-lagi suaminya menumbuk daging kenyal dalam tubuhnya. Air liur Jaejoong menetes dari sela-sela bibirnya saat tumbukan kejantanan suaminya semakin cepat.

"Ahk... Ukhhhh... Y-yunieeeehhh Saranghaeeehhhhh..." jerit Jaejoong keras saat ia sampai. Tubuhnya lemah sehingga ia tak dapat menopang tubuhnya lagi. Yunho yang melihatnya menahan tubuh istrinya dengan tangannya.

Yunho tak menjawab kata cinta dari istrinya. Ia sibuk mengecupi punggung istrinya yang mengkilap basah karena keringat. Ia selusuri punggung istrinya dengan lidah basahnya menyusuri sepanjang garis tulang belakang istrinya. Meninggalkan bercak-bercak merah.

**Plop plop plop**

Suara benturan kejantanan Yunho dan lubang sempit istrinya. Yunho semakin ganas menyetubuhi istrinya saat ia akan mencapai orgasmenya. Kemudian ia menghentak-hentakkan kasar kejantanannya saat spermanya menyemprot beberapa kali kedalam tubuh istrinya. Istrinya hanya melenguh nikmat menampung bibit-bibit yang ditebarnya walaupun tak berhasil dibuahi karena istrinya meminum obat pencegah kehamilan.

Dan seterusnya hanya ada suara lenguhan dan desahan dikamar besar itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bandara Internasional Seoul terlihat masih ramai, padahal malam semakin beranjak. Terlihat yeoja berambut panjang menebar senyum sambil menarik koper pinknya. Ia terlihat cantik menggunakan mantel bulu keluaran _limited edition_ keluaran Italy. Sesaat sang yeoja keluar dari pintu masuk Bandara, membuka kacamata hitam yang dipakainya sehingga menampakkan matanya yang bersinar.

"Aku pulang, Yunho-ah."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**SAIA ANGKAT TANGAN DEH BUAT NC na heheheh**

**Okeh chingu semakin jelekkah ceritanya? Dan banyak bertanya ini jae na bakalan hamil kan? Mpreg kan? Tenang chingu, ini ff emang MPREG! Kan udah di kasih tau di summary na, monggo dilihat^^ saia emang demen yang mpreg"an hehehe :***

**Ada juga yang nanya kenapa 'itu' na Yun dimasukin lg ke jae? Wkwkw jujur saia ngakak baca review na xD. Gini, chingu. Entah napa waktu itu saia buatnya begitu. Tangan saia menari-nari sendiri di keyboard laptop. Plaakk # alasan o,o mungkin enak kali sambil tidur 'itu' na Yun serasa diremas-remas (?) hehexD**

**Dan ada yang kasih kritik, guest (lain kali tulis nama ya biar kita kenal, chingu^^) ttg tato jae. Seharusnya jae belum bs berbaring dan sebagainya sebagainya. Oke, jujur saia gak terlalu paham soal tato. Kapan bisa meresap utuh ke dalam sel jaringan kulit dan butuh berbulan" juga. Saia udah bingung kapan timing yg tepat untuk Nc-an na. Jadi, yah terpikir na kesitu:D biar nyeesss dikit^^ perlu di ingat this is just fanfiction. Apa yg gak mungkin jadi mungkin :D**

**Saia suka bagi yang memberikan kritik na dengan kata" yang sopan dan terpelajar^^. Sejauh ini di ff saia belum ada yg kasih kritik dengan memakai kata" kasar. Saia bersyukur sekali. Karena bisa saja saia jadi down kan? Dan gak mau lanjutin lg neh ff. Semoga kedepan na tak ada masalah. Oke^^**

**Thanks All for to REVIEW^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, May 2014.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju kampus, Jaejoong terlihat senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat hubungannya dengan sang suami semakin baik, yang membuat Yunho memandang istrinya heran.

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti tepat digerbang kampus. Namun Yunho melihat istrinya tak beranjak.

"Kau tak ingin masuk?" tanya Yunho. Jaejoong menggigit bibir mengkilapnya gugup. Tangannya ragu-ragu diletakkan di paha sang suami yang membuat Yunho menegang, takut tak mampu mengontrol diri. #Aish Appa mesum amat -.-"

Jaejoong menghela napasnya kemudian menatap wajah Yunho mantap, tersirat keyakinan diri.

"Y-yunnie, saranghaeyo. Neomu neomu neomu saranghaeyo..." Jaejoong menatap suaminya penuh harap. Jaejoong meyakini suaminya pasti akan mencintainya ani pasti mulai mencintainya. Apalagi mereka telah sering bercinta belakangan ini. Bukankah bercinta itu dilakukan orang yang telah sama-sama mempunyai perasaan yang sama yaitu suka.

Yunho menegang dalam duduknya ketika mendengar perkataan Jaejoong. Bukannya ia tak tahu istrinya menunggu jawaban darinya penuh harap. Hanya saja ia tak mengerti perasaannya sendiri sekarang. Ia benar-benar bingung.

"Keluarlah, kau akan terlambat," alih Yunho. Jaejoong menunduk sedih mendapati suaminya tak membalas kata cinta darinya. Sekuat tenaga ia tahan isakannya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat demi mencoba menegarkan diri. Ia tak boleh menangis didepan suaminya, tekad Jaejoong.

"Ne," jawab Jaejoong lesu. Jaejoong membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Kemudian melihat hampa mobil suaminya yang telah meninggalkannya.

Yunho yang sedang mengendarai mobilnya mendadak kepalanya pusing memikirkan semua perasaannya terhadap istrinya. Bukankah ia normal dan ia masih menyukai wanita? Namun jika ia mengingat ia sering sekali menggauli istrinya, bukankah ia telah menjadi gay?

Yunho menjedotkan kepalanya ke stir mobil saking frustasinya ia. Kini ia telah sampai di _bassement _parkiran Jung's Corp namun lebih dari 5 menit ia tak kunjung beranjak dari mobil mewahnya.

"Ani, ani, ani! Aku bukan gay. Aku namja dewasa yang sehat, tentu saja harus melampiaskan nafsuku. Aku mempunyai istri biarpun seorang namja dan itu menjadi tempat hakku melampiaskan hasrat. Jadi aku hanya mengikuti nafsu saat bercinta. Ya, ya hanya itu."

Yunho sedari tadi menyangkal perasaannya yang tak menyukai namja tapi bercinta dengan seorang namja. Demi meyakini dirinya benar dengan bercinta dengan sang istri seorang namja. Ia hanya menjalankan kodratnya berhubungan intim sepasang suami istri dalam pernikahan, tak lebih!

Jadi, Yunho meyakini saat bercinta dengan istrinya itu hanya sebuah kewajiban dan tak membuatnya lantas menyukai namja. Jadi, ia bukan gay, yakin Yunho.

Ya, ampun Jung Yunho tidakkah kau terlampau kejam terhadap istrimu yang kau anggap hanya sebagai tempat pelampiasan nafsumu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"EH... Kau menemukan foto Yunho hyung dengan mantan yeojachingunya, Jae hyung?" pekik Junsu histeris. Kini mereka berdua berada di kantin. Memang hari ini hanya ada satu jadwal mata kuliah. Jadi, mereka memutuskan pergi ke kantin kampus.

"Ne, Su-ie," jawab Jaejoong lesu. " Apa menurutmu Yunnie masih mencintainya? Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi seandainya Yunnie masih mencintainya dan mengharapkannya kembali. Aku hiks tak sanggup, Su-ie," lanjut Jaejoong terisak. Ia membekap mulutnya agar tangisannya tak didengar orang.

Junsu memandang Jaejoong sedih. Nasib cinta hyung tersayangnya ini sungguh menyedihkan, ia berharap tak ingin nasib cintanya seperti Jaejoong.

Junsu meremas tangan Jaejoong pelan guna menyemangatinya. "Kau tak usah memirkannya hyung. Yeoja itu pun ada di belahan dunia sana. Sekarang yang kau mesti lakukan hanyalah membuat suamimu jatuh cinta padamu melebihi cintanya pada mantannya itu."

Jaejoong memandang Junsu lesu lalu mengangguk. _'Joongie tetap akan berusaha membuat Yunnie mencintai Joongie sekuat tenaga. Joongie akan tetap disisi Yunnie selamanya, kecuali Yunnie tak menginginkan Joongie lagi, maka saat itu Joongie akan pergi,'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Ah, bukankah kita hanya punya satu jadwal hari ini dan bisa pulang cepat. Bagaimana kalau hyung membuat bekal makan siang untuk Yunho hyung dan mengantarnya ke kantor. Gunakan kemampuan hyung menjerat suamimu hyung," ucap Junsu antusias.

Jaejoong mengusap bekas air matanya lalu mengangguk tersenyum. "Ne, Su-ie kau benar. Aku harus berjuang," tekad Jaejoong berapi-api.

"Nah, itu baru hyungku. He he he."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki bangunan Jung's Corp sambil menenteng bekal makan siang suaminya. Jaejoong langsung membuatnya sehabis pulang dari kampus. Ia tersenyum senang memperhatikan bekal itu.

"Mianhe, ruangan Yunn, eh Jung Yunho dimana? Saya istrinya," tanya Jaejoong pada resepsionis. Sang resepsionis memandang meneliti Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah. Jaejoong menjadi risih dipandangi seperti itu. Lantas ia memperhatikan pakaiannya, tak salah. Kecuali pakaian sederhana yang dipilihnya saat ke kantor suaminya saat ini. _'Apa jika pakaianku jelek tak dibolehkan masuk?'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Ne, silahkan ikuti saya." Jaejoong lega ia diperbolehkan masuk. Sepanjang perjalanannya keruangan sang suami, Jaejoong hanya bisa berdecak kagum akan kemewahan dan dekorasi bangunan Jung's Corp yang serba indah dan artistik.

Tiba-tiba sang resepsionis berhenti di depan pintu megah. "Ini ruangannya. Apakah saya harus memberitahukan kedatangan anda pada sajangnim?"

"Ani. Biar saya saja. Gomawo." Jaejoong membungkuk terima kasih. Setelah sepeninggalan sang resepsionis. Tangan Jaejoong gemetar memegang gagang pintu. Ia takut menebak reaksi suaminya akan kedatangannya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu, ia melihat sang suami sedang berdiri berhadapan dengan seorang yeoja. Jaejoong tak dapat mengenalinya karena yeoja tersebut membelakanginya. Jaejoong ingin menutup pintu agar tak mengganggu suaminya dengan rekan bisnisnya mungkin pikir Jaejoong. Namun mendadak tubuhnya beku saat sang suami menyebut nama yeoja itu.

"Boa."

Jaejoong tak fokus mendengar pembicaraan suaminya dan juga Boa saat ia melihat reaksi dan wajah penuh kerinduan suaminya saat menatap Boa.

**Nyuut**

Hatinya makin sakit kala Boa memeluk suaminya yang seakan menerima saja pelukan itu. Mata suaminya memancarkan kerinduan dan juga kesenduan kala memandang Boa. Jaejoong mencengkram dadanya yang berdenyut sakit. Jaejoong lantas menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding dengan pandangan kosong sambil memeluk bekal makan siang suaminya erat. Setelahnya ia meninggalkan kantor suaminya.

Jaejoong menggigit kuat bibirnya dan memandang langit dengan pandangan menyedihkan. "Apa ini akhirnya, Yunnie? Hiks... Apa Yunnie akan menyingkirkanku saat dia telah kembali di hidupmu, Yunnie?" Jaejoong sepanjang jalan menuju halte bis hanya dapat menangis dalam diam. Apa ia harus menyerah?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menatap wajah sembabnya di _washtafel_ di kamar mandi. Ia memegang botol yang berisi pil pencegah kehamilan pemberian Yunho dengan gemetar. Ia sudah mengetahui pil yang sering diminumnya saat akan bercinta merupakan pil pencegah kehamilan. Ia yang penasaran nekat menanyai ke apotek. Jujur saat mengetahuinya, dunia Jaejoong seakan runtuh seketika. Ternyata suaminya tak ingin mempunyai anak darinya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada botol itu kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah. Jaejoong memandang tong sampah itu lama dan beranjak keluar.

Saat ia memasuki kamar tidurnya, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang memakai kaosnya didepan lemari besar pakaian mereka. Jaejoong menghampirinya dan memeluk pinggang Yunho erat. Yunho terkejut dan menegang.

Kepala Jaejoong digesek-segekkannya pada punggung bidang Yunho manja. "Yunnie... A-aku ingin 'itu'," bisik Jaejoong manja. Ia hembuskan napasnya ditengkuk sang suami hingga Yunho merasa menggigil.

Yunho berusaha melepaskan tangan sang istri namun Jaejoong malah mengeratkannya. Yunho mendengus, ia sedang tak _mood _saat ini, apalagi pikiran dan hatinya sedang kacau setelah mantan yeojachingunya kembali lagi.

Jaejoong mulai nakal dengan menyusuri leher Yunho dengan lidah basahnya. Yunho sekuat tenaga berusaha menekan hasratnya. Namun matanya mendelik kaget saat tangan nakal sang istri telah memasuki celana dalamnya dan membelai kejantanannya dengan keras. Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya paksa dan memandang tajam istrinya.

Jaejoong menunduk takut. "Kau akan rugi membangunkan beruang tidur, Jae," bisik Yunho seduktif lantas ia menarik leher istrinya memulai cumbuan panas.

Malam itu mereka kembali melenguh dan mendesah mencapai kenikmatan duniawi. Jaejoong berkali-kali melenguh nikmat saat suaminya menembakkan sperma-spermanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari libur, keluarga Jung memanfaatkannya dengan bersantai dihalaman belakang mansion Jung yang luas dan indah. Pasangan suami istri Jung Hangeng dan Jung Heechul duduk santai sambil menyesap teh mereka. Sesekali mata keduanya melirik menantunya yang sedang bermain dengan Taepong, anjing kesayangan Yunho. Jihye memain-mainkan kakinya di kolam renang sembari sibuk dengan handphonenya sedangkan Yunho hanya duduk tenang memperhatikan raut bahagia istrinya.

"Tuan Yunho, ada tamu untuk tuan," ucap bibi Kang, kepala pelayan mansion Jung tiba-tiba. Yunho menoleh dan matanya sontak melebar melihat Boa disamping bibi Kang tersenyum manis berjalan menghampirinya. Jaejoong yang juga melihat Boa mendadak gelisah dan resah. Ia menatap suaminya nelangsa.

"Yunho-ah," sapa Boa tersenyum semanis mungkin. "Ahjusshi, Ahjumma, apa kabar?" Boa juga menyapa orang tua Yunho. Ia memberikan bingkisan oleh-oleh ketangan Heechul yang menyambutnya antusias.

"Aigoo, Boa-ah. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" tanya Heechul senang sambil memeluk sekilas Boa. "Yun, kemarilah. Ngobrollah dengan Boa," lanjut Heechul.

Kini semua telah duduk di kursi santai. Jaejoong yang tak mau jauh-jauh dari suaminya lantas langsung menyerobot tempat duduk disamping Yunho, yang tadi hendak Heechul berikan kepada Boa. Heechul cemberut tak suka rencananya gagal.

"Sudah lama aku tak kemari. Ahjumma tambah cantik saja," jilat Boa. Heechul sontak merapikan rambutnya sekilas senang dibilang cantik.

"Gomawo, Boa-ah. Aish, kau dan Yunho sering-seringlah ketemuan. Kalian 'kan sudah lama tak bertemu," lanjut Heechul.

Jaejoong dan Jihye terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Heechul. Jaejoong hanya dapat menunduk sedih. Hangeng yang melihatnya merasa kasihan.

"Jika mereka ketemuan harus ada ijin dari Jaejoong selaku istrinya Yunho, yeobo," tukas Hangeng. Nampak ia tak suka dengan kedatangan Boa.

Boa terkejut bukan main. "I-istri? Kau sudah menikah, Yunho-ah?" tanya Boa tak percaya. Niatnya pulang ke Korea selain untuk bekarir juga demi mendapatkan cinta Yunho lagi.

Yunho terdiam lama, merasa aneh. Ia bisa melihat raut kesedihan dari Boa dan entah bagaimana ada sedikit di sudut hatinya yang tak ingin membuat Boa sedih.

"Jung Jaejoong imnida, istrinya Yunnie." Tiba-tiba Jaejoong yang tak tahan melihat keterbungkaman suaminya lantas membuka jati dirinya, agar yeoja itu tak dekat-dekat lagi dengan suaminya.

Lantas Boa menoleh pada Jaejoong yang memang sedari tadi ia merasa heran melihat satu penghuni baru di keluarga Jung. Matanya meneliti tubuh Jaejoong, hingga ia menyadari seesuatu.

"K-kau namja?" tanya Boa tak percaya. "Ne," jawab Jaejoong mantap.

Boa menoleh pada Yunho dengan pandangan tak percaya. "Kau menikahi seorang namja, Yunho-ah? Apa kau telah menjadi seorang g-gay?" tanya Boa frustasi.

Yunho yang memang sensitif dengan kata 'gay' mencoba menyangkal. "Aku bukan gay, Boa-ah. Aku menikahinya bukan kemauanku tapi Appaku. Aku masih menyukai wanita!" sergah Yunho. Suara Yunho meninggi setelah mengatakan itu.

Jaejoong menatap suaminya terkejut dan tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar penyangkalan Yunho. Beda dengan Boa ia merasa aman dan tenang Yunho menikahi Jaejoong karena terpaksa.

"Kau tahu, Yunnie..." bisik Jaejoong pelan kemudian menatap kedalam mata musang suaminya yang merasa bersalah kepada istrinya. Lagi-lagi ia menyakiti istrinya.

"Joongie tahu hubungan ini salah, sangat tahu. Namun ketika Joongie jatuh cinta pada Yunnie, Joongie tak melihat itu salah. Joongie hanya memandang seorang Jung Yunho, hanya memandang cinta Joongie." Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong berlari memasuki rumah dengan menahan tangisannya, meninggalkan Yunho yang membeku ditempat.

"Aish, apa maunya sih dia," ucap Heechul sewot.

Hangeng menatap Yunho tajam. "Kau tahu, Yun. Jika kau selalu menyakiti istrimu suatu saat kau akan menyesal dan kau nona Kwon, kau sudah mengetahui Yunho sudah mempunyai istri. Jadi, bersikaplah selayaknya yeoja dari keluarga baik-baik," peringat Hangeng.

Boa menunduk malu. Sedangkan Heechul yang melihat suaminya pergi menyusul.

"Kau tahu, oppa. Jika Jaejoong meninggalkanmu kau akan tahu rasanya nanti. Bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang saat yeoja ini meninggalkanmu dulu," ucap Jihye ketus lalu berlalu pergi.

Yunho memijat pangkal hidungnya frustasi. "Kau pulanglah," ucap Yunho. Boa yang mendengar pengusiran halus Yunho mendadak kecewa. Ia genggam tangan Yunho –Yunho mencoba melepaskannya- namun Boa makin mempereratkannya.

"Kau bilang kau menikahinya karena terpaksa 'kan Yun? Kau tak mencintainya. A-aku sudah kembali. Aku ingin menjalin hubungan lagi denganmu. Lagi pula dia namja, menjijikkan."

Yunho yang mendengar istrinya dibilang menjijikkan merasa telinganya panas. Yunho menatap Boa tajam yang dibalas tatapan bingung. "Kau pulanglah!" tegas Yunho beranjak meninggakan Boa. Yeoja itu hanya menggeram marah rencananya gagal.

Yunho memasuki kamarnya dan melihat Jaejoong dibalkon kamar mereka sedang memandang hampa langit.

"Jae, mianhe. Aku tadi.. Aish, kau tahu 'kan aku memang menikahimu karena Appa yang meminta. Jadi, kau jangan selalu memasang wajah begitu jika aku mengungkitnya. Kau tahu aku tak mengerti hatiku yang tak ingin melihatmu bersedih," ucap Yunho.

Lagi-lagi hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit saat suaminya berkata begitu. Jaejoong menoleh menatap suaminya sendu. "Apa tidak adakah sedikiiit saja cinta untuk Joongie, Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong menyedihkan. Air matanya deras menjatuhi wajah putihnya.

Yunho yang ditanyai mendadak bungkam. Ia memang tak mencintai Jaejoong juga tak membencinya. Tapi ia merasa hatinya juga sakit saat melihat istrinya menangis. Yunho pusing memikirkan apa arti Jaejoong baginya.

Jaejoong yang menunggu jawaban dari suaminya mendadak kecewa. "Joongie sangat mencintai, Yunnie. Sangat sangat sangat... Jika Yunnie tak ada disisi Joongie, Joongie bahkan tak dapat bernapas. Apakah memang tak ada kesempatan bagi Yunnie mencintai Joongie?"

"Joongie, sudah mengerti," jawab Jaejoong saat ia menatap kedalam mata suaminya. Lantas Jaejoong beranjak keluar dari kamar.

Yunho menatap pintu yang ditutup Jaejoong. "Mianhe, Jae. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku. Satu sisi ini semua salah, tapi disatu sisi lain aku merasa ini memang seharusnya. Tapi aku memang tak mencintaimu."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Update cepat kan? Kan saia sayang reader semua :* pada minta cepat update sih! tamatnya kog gak di chapter 12 ya 13. Semoga aja^^**

**Banyak yg nanya? Loh ini mpreg tapi kok jae ttp nelen tuh pil? Kapan hamil na? Hihi sudah terjawab tuh :D dan saia update na pasti seminggu sekali. Ne berhubung saia lg semangat bisa kurang dari seminggu. Semoga gak bakal lebih dari seminggu asal mau update. Aminn^^**

**Mau curcol bentar ye soal na lg senang. Udah 4 kali saia mimpiin yunjae dan emak jae dari tahun lalu sih -_-. Gila selama ini saia gk suka terlalu fans sama idola. Nih sekali na tahu na yunjae, jadi gini. Temimpiin. Perasaan saia biasa ajah deh ke yunjae =.="maksud biasa, saia gak melebih-lebihkan kan? Suka sangat. tapi sekarang Jangan-jangan saia udah yunjaeshipper akut? O.o**

**1. saia mimpi yunjae lagi adu panco, eh tiba-tiba yun narik leher si emak dan berciuman. Ganas pulak tuh ampek berkeringat -.- bangun" loh kok bs mimpi gituan? O.o**

**2. waktu tu yun lagi sama seorang yeoja makan mangga. Dah gitu saia samperin, minta mangga na si appa. Eh gak dikasi. Saia ancam kok gk di kasih lapor ke emak jae yun lg berduaan sama yeoja. Eh, ajaib dikasi xD. Si appa takut rupa na :p**

**3. mimpi emak jae dtg ke sd saia. Disana kami ngomong berdua pake yah biarpun belepotan yg penting ngerti ajah :D saia waktu tu rasa na mau nangis bs jumpa :' dah gitu saia tanya 'why you look so beautiful?' eh si emak senyum-senyum aje :3**

**4. mimpi keliling paris bedua emak jae. Nampak menara eiffel di situ. Wkwkw gila segitu ngefans na saia sama mulus na montok na dada si emak? Hehehe **

**Maap ye curcolan na gak guna. Yang penting saia hanya ingin menyalurkan kesenangan saia. Wkwkw^^**

**Thanks all to Review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but Thi Fic are Mine.

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

"Hoek... hoekk..."

Belakangan ini Jaejoong sering mengeluhkan sakit. Perutnya sering kram. Ia juga sering mual dan muntah-muntah. Jaejoong tak mengerti apa yang sedang menimpanya. Namun ia tak meberitahukan pada sang suami, ia hanya tak ingin suaminya cemas, itupun kalau suaminya mencemaskannya.

Karena tak sanggup mengalami pusing, mual dan muntah-muntah hebat pada pagi hari seperti biasanya, Jaejoong tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho pergi berobat ke rumah sakit. Selama ini jika ia mual dan muntah-muntah, agar suara muntahannya tak di dengar sang suami, biasanya Jaejoong menghidupkan kran air dikamar mandi.

"Silahkan duduk," perintah seorang dokter, pria berbadan gemuk. Jaejoong duduk dan langsung menceritakan keluhannya pada dokter. Dokter itu lalu memeriksanya dan tangannya berlama-lama menekan di daerah sekitar perut Jaejoong. Sesekali sang dokter mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Saya tak tahu ini kabar gembira atau bukan. Tapi, chukkae, Jaejoong-ssi. Anda positif hamil dan usia janinnya baru empat minggu. Dan disarankan jangan bekerja terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran. Jaga kandungan anda," ucap dokter itu tersenyum melihat raut terkejut Jaejoong.

"Dan ini resep untuk penguat kandungannya. Dan sebaikanya beritahukan pada pasangan anda, jangan melakukan hubungan intim sebelum janin berumur enam belas minggu. Dan saat mendekati masa kelahiran, disarankan sering melakukannya agar otot-otot rektrum anda dapat lebih fleksibel untuk jalan keluar sang bayi."

Jaejoong berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit saat ia telah selesai berkonsultasi dengan dokter kandungannya, yang sekarang Jaejoong tahu bahwa dokter itu adalah kakak sepupu Jung umma, Heechul. Tangannya sesekali mengelus sayang perutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dengan kertas hasl lab digenggamannya.

"Semoga Yunnie senang mendengar berita ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho melepas dasi yang sedari tadi membuatnya gerah. Ia baru saja pulang dari kantor dan duduk di sofa menenangkan hatinya yang terus-terusan memikirkan istrinya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Yun?" suara Heechul menyapa Yunho yang sedang memejamkan matanya. Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap ummanya yang sedang meletakkan segelas jus jeruk lantas Yunho meminumnya rakus sebelum menjawab.

"Ne, Umma. Hari ini kerjaannya hanya sedikit."

Heechul tersenyum dan duduk disebelah anaknya. Heechul megelus sayang rambut lembut anaknya. "Kau tahu, Yun. Umma ingin sekali melihatmu bahagia."

Yunho menoleh menatap Ummanya. "Apa maksud, Umma?" tanya Yunho tak mengerti.

Heechul agak ragu, "Umma lihat kau tak bahagia menikah dengan istrimu. Tidakkah kalian berpisah saja? Umma hanya ingin anak-anak Umma bahagia dengan orang yang dicintai. Lagi pula Boa telah kembali dan dia seorang yeoja, Umma menyukainya."

Yunho terkejut mendengarkan perkataan Ummanya. "Aku tak tahu, Umma. Ini semua kulakukan hanya ingin berbakti kepada Appa. Aku mengerti bagaimana beban Appa setelah menabrak Kim Umma. Sejujurnya aku juga berharap melewati sepanjang hidupku dengan orang yang kucintai dan juga anak-anakku kelak."

Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi Jaejoong menguping pembicaraan mereka. Jaejoong mengeratkan remasan tangannya di hasil pemeriksaan yang menyatakannya positif hamil.

Jaejoong menarik napasnya dalam setelah mendengar curahan jujur dari suaminya. Hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum pedih setelah mencerna sesuatu.

"Maafkan, Umma sayang. Sepertinya Umma tak bisa memberitahukan dirimu pada Appa. Appa pasti tak akan menyayangi anak yang lahir dari orang yang tak dicintainya. Umma takut nantinya Appa membencimu. Tapi, Umma akan selalu menyanyangi dan mencintaimu, baby," ucap Jaejoong parau, sambil mengelus perutnya penuh sayang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho sedari tadi tak melihat istrinya. Jujur ia agak gelisah lalu memutuskan memasuki kamar dan ia menemukan sang istri sedang tidur dengan menutupi sekujur tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Yunho ikut berbaring menyamping dan melihat punggung sempit istrinya.

Perasaan bersalah itu lagi-lagi datang. Ia menjulurkan tangannya dan memeluk istrinya erat. Kepalanya ia cerukkan keleher istrinya yang menguarkan wangi vanilla, wangi yang membuatnya tenang.

Yunho semakin bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia meyakini bahwa tak mencintai istrinya. Namun di lain sisi ia malah tak ingin jauh-jauh dari kehangatan tubuh istrinya yang membuatnya tenang. Yang jelas ia tak ingin Jaejoong jauh darinya.

Yunho makin melesakkan kepalanya dan tertidur. Namun, sepertinya di bawah sadarnya mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan menutup.

Belakangan ini Yunho merasa heran dan agak sedikit menggigil ngeri saat tengah malam. Ia selalu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup. Maka demi memuaskan rasa penasarannya ia tak tidur saat malam ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

Matanya membulat kaget saat pintu yang terbuka dan menutup berasal dari Jaejoong. Karena penasaran apa yang di perbuat Jaejoong malam-malam begini, Yunho memutuskan mengikuti sang istri.

Yunho menuruni anak tangga dengan perlahan. Sepanjang ruangan pencahayaan remang-remang yang berasal dari pencahayaan lampu-lampu hias. Yunho menyipitkan matanya saat melihat pintu kulkas terbuka dengan sang istri yang sedang mengobrak-abrik isi kulkas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba. Jaejoong terkejut lantas berbalik dengan mulut penuh es krim vannila dan berceceran disekitar mulut dan dagunya. Sedang tangannya memegang sendok dan cup es krim.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho gugup. Ia menjilat sisa-sisa es krim disekitar bibirnya dengan imut dan kaku, sesekali mata bulat besarnya mengerjab-ngerjab. Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong menjilat-jilat bibirnya merasa Jaejoong seperti menggodanya. Jakunnya naik turun melihat pemandangan erotis itu, menurutnya.

Jaejoong menunduk gugup dan malu-malu menjawab seperti seseorang yang ketangkap basah sedang mencuri. "J-joongie mau makan es krim."

Yunho merasa Jaejoong benar-benar mencoba menggodanya saat melihat wajah istrinya bersemu merah.

"Kau menggodaku?" tantang Yunho. Tangannya mengangkat dagu Jaejoong. Ia menjilat sisa es krim dibibir istrinya seduktif yang membuat Jaejoong mendadak beku.

"Aku menginginkanmu," bisik Yunho seduktif. Ia menjilatkan lidah basahnya di sekitar telinga Jaejoong.

"Sudah 3 minggu aku puasa karena pekerjaanku menumpuk, tapi sekarang aku menginginkanmu."

Yunho langsung mencium ganas bibir cherry merah istrinya dengan napas berhembus berat menandakan ia tengah bernafsu. Jaejoong yang semula terdiam mendadak meronta mencoba melepaskan diri.

'_Sebelum janin berusia enam belas minggu disarankan jangan melakukan hubungan suami istri'_

Jaejoong tiba-tiba teringat perkataan dokter. Ia melepas paksa rengkuhan tangan Yunho di pinggangnya dan memutuskan ciuman mereka.

"Wae wae wae?" tanya Yunho sebal. Ia sangat menginginkan 'itu' sekarang, tapi istrinya sepertinya enggan memberinya jatah. Ck, Yunho merasa kesal harus menahan hasratnya.

Jaejoong berusaha mengatur napasnya. "Joongie ingin bertanya. Apakah Yunnie hanya ingin memiliki tubuh Joongie tanpa menginginkan hati Joongie juga?" tanya Jaejoong menatap kedalam mata musang Yunho yang terkejut.

Yunho hanya terdiam mematung, tiba-tiba hasrat seksualnya terbang entah kemana saat Jaejoong bertanya. Lidah Yunho seakan kelu untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari istrinya. Jaejoong yang lagi-lagi melihat suaminya seakan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya, sepertinya ia mengetahui apa jawaban suaminya.

"Joongie mengerti, Yunnie hanya menginginkan tubuh Joongie. Tapi asal Yunnie tahu Joongie bukannya tidak sakit, disini sangat sakit." Tunjuk Jaejoong tepat di dadanya. Air matanya entah mengapa mengalir deras membasahi wajah pualamnya.

Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho yang masih diam mematung. Yunho mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia memijit dahi dan pangkal hidungnya frustasi. Tak Yunho pungkiri ia memang sangat menyukai reaksi alami tubuh istrinya saat ia menggagahi istrinya. Hangat, lembab, sempit dan ketat, hingga ia kecanduan kehangatan sang istri.

"Aku memang kejam. Mianhe, Jaejoong-ah."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Belakangan ini Yunho sering merasa kesal. Ia sering cemberut tak jelas bahkan saat rapat tadi bukannya ia fokus malah selalu terbayang-bayang wajah istrinya. Ingin selalu dekat dan memeluk istrinya itu. Biasanya ia tak seperti ini. _'Seperti orang yang sedang ngidam saja'_ dengus Yunho geli.

Dan hati Yunho sedikit tak tenang saat istrinya sering menghindarinya saat ia meminta jatahnya. Dan Yunho juga merasa curiga bahwa istrinya sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, Yun. Kau persis seperti orang gila, sebentar tersenyum, sebentar cemberut. Kau menyeramkan tahu." Tiba-tiba suara Park Yoochun memasuki indera pendengaran Yunho.

Yunho mendengus sebal. Yoochun yang melihatnya menyeringai seksi. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau sedang merindukan istrimu 'kan? Ngaku saja," goda Yoochun. Ia terkekeh geli mendengar pertanyaannya sendiri.

"Aku tahu Boa telah kembali. Tapi kuingatkan kau, Yunho-ah, bahwa kau telah beristri. Kau harus memilih diantara mereka. Aku tahu belakangan ini kau sering keluar dengan Boa." Yunho menegang dalam duduknya dan menatap tajam Yoochun.

Yoochun tak gentar melihat tatapan menyeramkan sahabatnya. "Aku tahu. Apa yang tak diketahui namja tampan sepertiku?"

Yunho hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya. Yoochun menatap serius Yunho. "Yun, kau cepat atau lambat harus memilih Boa atau istrimu, Jaejoong. Jika kau mencintai istrimu, segera kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan Boa dan jangan memberinya harapan. Karena tak hanya dirimu yang terluka, Jaejoong dan Boa pun akan terluka dengan sikapmu itu, Yun. Kau harus tegas memilih yang diinginkan hatimu."

Yoochun menepuk bahu Yunho sekilas. "Aku hanya tak ingin kau menyesal nantinya." Setelah mengatakan itu Yoochun meninggalkan ruangan Yunho.

Yunho menyenderkan kepalanya frustasi. Ia memijat keningnya yang berdenyut sakit. Setelah menghela napas panjang ia beranjak meninggalkan kantor dan menemui Boa yang mengiriminya sms meminta bertemu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong memasuki gerbang mansion Jung. Hari ini ia pulang lebih cepat karena mendadak dosennya tak hadir. Jaejoong berjalan sembari mengelus sayang perutnya yang mulai sedikit membuncit. Usia janinnya hampir memasuki dua belas minggu. Selama ini Jaejoong meminum susu hamil secara rutin ia juga sedang-sedangnya bernafsu makan besar. Jaejoong bertekad sang aegya harus mendapatkan cukup nutrisi semenjak dalam kandungannya.

Mendadak langkah Jaejoong terhenti ketika melihat Boa didepannya. Saat ini keduanya masing-masing memandang tak suka. Jaejoong menekan rumput yang ia pijak saking kesalnya ia melihat wajah yeoja itu. Semenjak hamil emosi Jaejoong sering tak terkendali.

"Sedang apa kau dirumahku?" tanya Jaejoong ketus. Ia menyilangkan tangannya angkuh didepan dadanya.

Boa hanya mendecih sebal. "Aku ingin bertemu Yunho tapi dia belum pulang. Padahal Yunho telah berjanji mengajakku dinner malam ini," ucap Boa menyeringai melihat wajah Jaejoong mendadak pucat.

"Yunnie tak mungkin mengajakmu makan malam. Kau pasti berbohong. Dasar jahat," maki Jaejoong kesal. Ingin sekali tangannya mencakar wajah yeoja ular itu.

Boa menyeringai meremehkan. Ia memperhatikan kuku-kukunya hasil pedimeni tadi disalon dengan melihat Jaejoong merendahkan.

"Kau tahu, Yunho masih mencintaiku. Buktinya belakangan ini kami sering bertemu-" Jaejoong mendadak menegang. "... Jadi, kau hanya buang-buang waktu membuat Yunho mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau hanya ingin mengincar harta keluarga Jung. Dasar _bitch_!" desis Boa kejam.

**PLAKK**

Jaejoong menampar kuat Boa setelah mendengar kata _'bitch'_. Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangannya yang gemetar. Seumur hidup belum pernah ia dimaki seperti ini.

Boa merasakan sakit akan tamparan Jaejoong dipipinya. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" geram Boa.

"K-kau dasar yeoja murahan yang tak bedanya dengan pelacur," maki Jaejoong sambil ingin menampar Boa kembali. Namun tangan seseorang menahannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho dingin. Tangannya menahan tangan Jaejoong yang berniat menampar Boa kembali. Yunho baru saja tiba di mansion Jung dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan Jaejoong yang menghina Boa.

Boa yang melihat kehadiran Yunho langsung berakting. "Yun, dia menampar dan mengataiku pelacur. Hiks... seumur hidup aku tak pernah direndahkan seperti ini. Hiks hiks..." isak Boa sambil memeluk lengan Yunho. Tanpa sepengtahuan Yunho, ia menyeringai senang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku bertanya padamu Kim!" teriak Yunho. Jaejoong yang mendengar Yunho membentak dan meneriakinya mendadak tersulut emosi.

"Yunnie selalu saja membelanya. Boa, Boa dan Boa. Apa kau tahu dia mengataiku apa? Dia memang pantas menjadi pelacur yang merebut suami orang."

**PLAKKK**

Kali ini Yunho yang menampar Jaejoong. "Aku tak pernah berharap mempunyai istri seorang bar bar sepertimu. Inikah yang diajarkan orang tuamu?" tanya Yunho tersulut emosi lantaran ia sekilas melihat ada darah disekitar bibir Boa. Dan entah mengapa mendadak aura Yunho menjadi begitu kelam.

Jaejoong menangis tergugu setelah Yunho menamparnya. Ia merasakan sakit di pipinya namun yang lebih sakit justru hatinya. Seolah hancur berkeping-keping.

"Kenapa Yunnie manamparku? Wae? Wae?" teriak Jaejoong kalut. "Yunnie hanya mendengar yeoja itu katakan tanpa meminta penjelasan Joongie. Kenapa Yunnie mencintainya kenapa tidak Joongie saja? Hiks... dia memang pantas menjadi pelacur."

"Kim Jaejoong!" peringat Yunho dingin. Jaejoong menatap Yunho berani. Ia berjengit sakit saat rasa denyut itu kembali.

"Wae? Apa Yunnie ingin menamparku lagi? Ayo tampar saja," tantang Jaejoong sambil masih menangis.

"Apa Yunnie hiks mencintai yeoja itu karena dia juga menservice Yunnie diranjang?"

**Duakk **

Yunho menonjok keras rahang Jaejoong. Ia tak terima dikatai seolah-olah ia penggila seks dengan siapa saja. Semenjak menikah ia hanya menggauli istrinya saja. Napasnya memberat, emosi Yunho sepertinya sudah pada batasnya.

Jaejoong yang ditonjok merasa pusing seketika sehingga ia jatuh ketanah dengan memeluk perutnya melindungi. Jaejoong tak mengira Yunho bisa memukulnya hingga ia sendiri bisa merasakan bau anyir di sekitar bibirnya.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong lemah disertai air matanya mengalir deras. "KENAPA YUNNIE MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU?" teriak Jaejoong emosi.

Yunho yang mendengar bentakan Jaejoong wajahnya merah padam dan menarik paksa Jaejoong berdiri dan menyeretnya ke belakang mansion Jung. Ia hempaskan Jaejoong di pinggir kolam renang, yang masih memeluk protektif perutnya.

"Kau renungkan kelakuan rendahmu disini. Jangan masuk ke rumah sebelum aku mengizinkan," ucap Yunho dingin dan beranjak pergi.

"Wae?" tanya Jaejoong tiba-tiba. "Kenapa Yunnie seperti ini? Apa Yunnie membenci Joongie?" tanya Jaejoong kembali. Suaranya melemah. Sesekali ia mengelus perutnya yang tidak nyaman.

Yunho membalikkan badannya dan menatap Jaejoong. "Kau juga seorang namja. Tak sepantasnya kau bebuat kasar pada seorang yeoja," ucap Yunho dingin.

Jaejoong meringis menahan sakit. "Joongie hanya ingin mempertahankan milik Joongie. Apa ada masalah kalau Joongie namja? Apa Yunnie tahu bagaimana perasaan Joongie? Kenapa? Kenapa Joongie harus menjadi yang terakhir bagi Yunnie. Apa karena Joongie namja dan lebih kuat dari yeoja itu? Jangan dikira Joongie tak terluka diperlakukan seperti itu," ucap Jaejoong menyedihkan.

Wajah Jaejoong sembab menangis dihadapan Yunho yang memandang Jaejoong hampa. Ia merasa hatinya tercubit dan berdenyut sakit melihat wajah menangis menyedihkan istrinya. Namun Yunho beranjak meninggalkan Jaejoong yang masih menangis tergugu ditempat.

Di mobil Yunho hanya diam saja. "Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," ucap Yunho. Boa yang mendengarnya mendadak kecewa.

"Bukannya kita akan dinner, Yun?" tanya Boa. "Aku masih ada urusan," jawab Yunho dingin. Boa hanya merengut tak suka.

Jaejoong memandang hampa langit yang bertaburan bintang. Ia sudah berjam-jam diluar karena Yunho belum mengizinkannya masuk. Jaejoong menggigil dingin. Ia mengeratkan pelukan tangannya diperut agar sang aegya tak merasa kedinginan.

"Umma, Appa. Joongie sudah tak kuat lagi. Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang bintang sendu. Air matanya telah berhenti.

"Jae-ah, kau makanlah. Oppa tidak akan mengetahuinya. Aku tahu kau lapar." Tiba-tiba Jihye mendatangi Jaejoong dan memberinya sepiring nasi dan segelas air putih.

Jaejoong memandang Jihye terharu. Ia memang sangat membutuhkan makanan untuknya dan sang aegya. "Gomawo, noona. Joongie memang lapar." Jaejoong dengan rakus dan disertai air mata mengalir melahap makanannya cepat sampai ia tersedak dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya.

"Pelan-pelan saja, Jae."

Jaejoong mengangguk. Jihye menghela napas dan memandang kasian Jaejoong. Ia sudah tahu perihal pertengkaran Jaejoong dan Yunho. Dan hukuman Jaejoong dari Yunho.

Beberapa jam kemudian Jaejoong diperbolehkan masuk kekamar oleh Yunho. Jaejoong melihat suaminya mengambil selimut dan juga bantal dan beranjak dari ranjang mereka.

"Yunnie mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho menoleh dan memandang datar Jaejoong. "Aku akan tidur di sofa."

Hati Jaejoong berdenyut sakit saat menyadari suaminya tak ingin seranjang dengannya. Jaejoong mencoba tersenyum meski dipaksakan. "Biar Joongie saja. Yunnie butuh tempat yang nyaman. Yunnie besok 'kan ada rapat penting," ucap Jaejoong seraya mengambil bantal dan selimut dari tangan Yunho.

Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu ia merebahkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong tidur disofa sambil memandang sendu punggung suaminya.

'_Apa Joongie bisa bertahan? Mianhe baby, Umma akan selalu menjagamu. Apa kita lebih baik pergi saja dari sini agar Appa bisa meraih kebahagiannya?'_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Update again^^ tanpa waktu lama. Yaah saia lagi semangat dan ingin secepatnya menamatkan ff ini :D**

**Ada yg masih bingung dan nanya kenapa jaema gk hamil pas nc pertama? Kan sampek 5 ronde biarpun nc kedua dah minum pil pencegah kehamilan? Jawabannya: kalau langsung jd si appa tokcer bener dong wkwkwk :p saia kepikiran begini lah chingu^^ nantikan saja ya? **

**Dan banyak juga yg gak sukaa ma appa dan yeoja ular itu. Memang sengaja hohohohoho #plaak (T.T)—0)'3')**

**Dan ada yg nanyak, bukannya jaema punya harabojie kaya, kok gk nyari. Gini, pan chap 1 dh dijelasin, appanya kangin gk setuju dgn penyimpangan anaknya dan menikah dgn namja. Jd dia gk peduli lagi mau kek mana kek. Yg dianggap sebagai cucunya hanya anak yg dilahirkan kim hyeri. Oke, jelas? Saia mmg gk berencana buat scene harabojie kim. Gitulah hoho**

**Banyak yg kasih masukan, saia berterima kasih sekali^^ tanpa kalian ff ini gk akan secepat ini update na. Karena jd seorang writer hrus berperang dengan kemalasan (ngetik maksudnya -.-) dan juga ide yg kadang timbul tenggelam dan juga saat apa yg ada di otak kita harus menjadi tulisan, well itu agak susah, dikit. Hehe^^**

**Maap untuk balasan review na, jujur gak sanggup bales lagi. But trust me, tiap saat saia selalu baca review" reader semua dan buat saia senyum-senyum sendiri :D 5 chap lagi tamat. Semoga aja wkwkwk**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Jaejoong memandang hampa potret foto pernikahannya dengan Yunho di dinding kamar mereka. Potret foto yang pada saat pemasangannya mendapat tanggapan tak setuju dari Yunho. Sesekali tangannya mengelus menenangkan perutnya yang belakangan ini terasa tak nyaman.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Sejujurnya belakangan ini hubungannya dengan sang suami terkesan dingin dan canggung. Yunho tetap dingin dalam menanggapi Jaejoong, yang membuatnya tambah sedih.

Namun, sebagai istri, Jaejoong tak pernah melalaikan kewajibannya. Ia tetap menyiapkan pakaian kerja suaminya, memasangkan dasi –yang ditanggapi dingin oleh Yunho- dan juga menyiapakan sarapan suaminya misalnya mengambil lauk untuk sang suami.

Lama memandang foto pernikahannya, Jaejoong beranjak dari kamar dan menuruni tangga. Hari ini ia tak memiliki kelas, jadi ia dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho memijit keningnya stress. Ia baru saja di beritahukan perihal penggelapan dana perusahaan mencapai miliaran won oleh manager keuangannya. Yunho menggeram dan menggepalkan tangannya dan memandang Yoochun, sang sekretaris, tegas.

"Yoochunn-ah, laporkan pada polisi dan kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan, buat dia menderita. Berani-beraninya dia..." Yunho yang sedang dalam mood buruk tak dapat dibantah oleh Yoochun, ia hanya dapat mengedik bahunya ngeri.

Selepas kepergian Yoochun, Yunho memijit keningnya tambah keras. Seakan-akan permasalahannya tidak habisnya, apalagi belum selesai permasalahannya dengan sang istri yang membuat moodnya tambah buruk berkali-kali lipat.

"Huff..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong sedang membuat susu kehamilannya di dapur. Selama ini setelah membeli susu kehamilannya ia langsung membuang kotak susunya agar tak ada seorangpun yang mengetahui ia sedang hamil, bahkan sang suami.

Entahlah, Jaejoong hanya merasa bahwa ia memang harus melakukan itu, dan belum kepikiran bagaimana menutupi kehamilannya nanti yang akan semakin membesar.

Jaejoong memutuskan meminum susunya di sofa. Saat perjalanannya menuju sofa tak sengaja ia menjatuhkan guci keramik mahal Heechul yang khusus diterbangkan langsung dari negeri tirai bambu, Cina.

**Prangg **

Heechul yang baru saja pulang dari berbelanjanya sontak terkejut mendapati guci mahal kesayangannya pecah berantakan dan wajah pucat menantunya. Heechul menggeram marah dan langsung menapar keras Jaejoong yang telah menangis.

**PLAAKK**

"Hiks.. Umma mianheyo... Hiks Joongie tak sengaja," mohon Jaejoong. Ia menggenggam tangan Heechul yang ditampiknya.

Tangan Heechul gemetar menahan amarahnya.

"YAH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" bentak Heechul keras. Ia kemudian menampar Jaejoong lagi. Jaejoong merasa kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Hiks.. Hiks... Umma," isak Jaejoong pilu.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Hangeng. Ia baru saja sampai di rumah bersama Yunho, anaknya, dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan guci pecah dan juga istrinya yang menampar sang menantu.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dan Ummanya tanpa ekspresi. Ia yang ingin pulang dan beristirahat dari permasalahan di kantor malah mendapati suasana tak menyenangkan di rumahnya.

"Kau tahu yeobo, dia memecahkan guci kesayanganku," tunjuk Heechul kurang ajar pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menunduk dengan tubuh gemetar menahan isakannya. Berkali-kali ia merasakan perutnya tak nyaman.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak setuju dia menjadi menantu dan istri Yunho, kenapa kau tak mendengarkanku, yeobo?! Kau lihat sekarang, dia hanya bisa menyusahkan keluarga ini. Dia tak pantas menjadi bagian dari keluarga Jung. Hiks.. Guci ini satu-satunya peninggalan dari Ummaku, yeobo, hiks. Yunho tak mencintainya, seharusnya mereka berpisah. Aku tak ingin mempunyai menantu miskin dan kurang ajar seperti dia, namja menjijikkan."

**Deg **

Jaejoong gemetar semakin hebat. "Kenapa Umma sangat membenciku, hiksss... APA SALAHNYA KALAU AKU MISKIN DAN SEORANG NAMJA? UMMA TAK BERHAK MENGATAIKU," teriak Jaejoong kalap.

Heechul terkejut mendengar bentakan menantunya. "K-kau berani membentakku?" tanya Heechul tak percaya. "Yeobo tenanglah," ucap Hangeng, mengusap pelan punggung istrinya.

"Minta maaf pada Umma, Kim Jaejoong," ucap Yunho dingin. Kentara sekali ia sedang menahan gejolak amarahnya.

Jaejoong memandang suaminya menyedihkan. "WAE? Kenapa selalu Joongie jadi orang yang disalahkan? Joongie tak mau meminta maaf. Umma yang salah."

"Kim Jaejoong," peringat Yunho.

"Tidak mau, tidak mau, tidak mau," tolak Jaejoong bersikeras.

"KIM JAEJOONG!"

**Plakk**

Lagi, Jaejoong menerima tamparan. Kali ini dari suaminya. Jaejoong memandang tak percaya pada Yunho. Lagi-lagi suaminya menamparnya. Air matanya tak terhitung lagi.

Kepala Jaejoong sangat pusing sekarang. "WAE?"

Yunho menarik paksa istrinya dan membawanya ke kamar mereka. Yunho membanting keras pintu kamar mereka menandakan ia sedang sangat marah.

"Kenapa kau membentak Umma? Kau tak berhak melakukan hal itu pada Ummaku. Aku tak menyangka menikahi namja menyedihkan dan tak tahu sopan santun," ucap Yunho kejam.

**Nyuut **

Jaejoong merasakan sakit berkali-kali lipat dihatinya. Yunho terus mencela kelakuan istrinya tanpa melihat kondisi istrinya yang telah pucat pasi.

"Kau tahu? Aku menyesal menikah denganmu. Bisakah kau pergi dari hidupku? Semua menajdi berantakan semenjak kau hadir dalam hidupku," ucap Yunho, tanpa sadar menumpahkan segala kepenatannya selama ini.

**Deg **

Jaejoong terperangah tak percaya mendengar perkataan suaminya. Hatinya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Air matanya jatuh semakin deras membasahi wajah pualamnya. Bibirnya yang biasanya cerah secerah buah cherry memucat.

Yunho keluar dari kamar dengan menutup keras pintu kamar mereka. Jaejoong merosot kelantai memeluk perutnya. Pandangannya kosong. Tak ada suara isakan hanya saja air matanya tak berhenti mengalir.

'_Apa yang harus Joongie lakukan, Umma Appa?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semenjak kejadian itu, suasana dirumah keluarga Jung menjadi sangat dingin. Heechul selalu mengacuhkan menantunya seakan ia tak ada. Sedangkan Yunho yang masih marah pada Jaejoong mendiamkannya.

"Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong khawatir melihat Yunho yang pulang dari kantor dengan baju basah kuyup. Memang belakangan ini kota Seoul memasuki musim penghujan.

Jaejoong langsung mengambil tas kerja Yunho dan menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi suaminya. Jaejoong menyiapkan piama suaminya saat Yunho sedang mandi.

Malam itu Yunho tidur gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Badannya menggeliat resah serta keringat yang telah membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Jaejoong yang melihat suaminya begitu lantas mengecek kondisi sang suami.

'_Demam'_

Semalaman itu Jaejoong merawat suaminya. Setelah meminumkan obat dan mengompres Yunho. Jaejoong menunggui suaminya semalaman suntuk, guna mengganti air kompresan. Tak lama Yunho membuka matanya berat. Ia merasa pusing dan seakan antara sadar dan tak sadar.

"Yunnie, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jaejoong perhatian. Ia mengganti kompresan dengan yang baru. Yunho hanya diam saja melihat istrinya merawatnya.

"Uhukk.. Tidak bisakah aku bahagia?" racau Yunho pelan. Jaejoong menegang dan memandang bingung suaminya.

"Aku capek... Uhuukk... Bisakah kita tak bertemu sebelumnya? Aku ingin kau menghilang saja dari hidupku. Uhukk..." selepas mengatakan itu diantara sadar dan tak sadarnya, Yunho kembali menutup mata dan tertidur.

Belakangan ini Yunho sangat stress dengan permasalahan di kantor dan keluarganya, menyangkut istrinya.

Jaejoong memandang hampa suaminya. Air matanya kembali menjatuhi wajah mulusnya. Tangannya menggengam erat tangan suaminya seakan tak ingin melepaskannya.

"Apa dengan kepergianku, Yunnie akan bahagia? hikss Apa itu hikss yang Yunnie inginkan? Joongie hanya ingin Yunnie bahagia. Apa ini memang yang terbaik? Hiksss..." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya menahan isakannya.

Sisa malam itu Jaejoong habiskan dengan menangis dan tertidur setelah ia lelah menangis sambil tetap memegang erat tangan suaminya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan di isi pinggir ranjang.

Yunho membuka matanya saat sinar matahari menerobos memasuki celah-celah jendel kamarnya. Ia mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya dan lantas beranjak duduk. Ia merasakan basah di dahinya dan mengambil kompresannya dan menaruhnya di beskom di atas meja nakas. Lalu matanya menatap jalinan tangannya dan sang istri yang masih tidur sambil menggengam tangannya.

Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah enakan dan segar. Memang asal ia sakit demam ia hanya memerlukan waktu satu malam saja untuk sembuh. (Contoh nyatanya saia, kadang-kadang gitu ._.)

Yunhho memandang istrinya agak lama, lalu mengangkat istrinya dan menidurkan istrinya di atas ranjang mereka. Ia sampirkan poni istrinya yang telah memanjang. Ia usapkan pipi istrinya yang belakangan ini tambah chubby.

Yunho menghela napasnya lalu beranjak memasuki kamar mandi dan tanpa menyadari perkataannya tadi malam yang tanpa di sadarinya akan membawa dampak yang sangat besar baginya kedepan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong bergegas memasuki pelataran parkir gedung Jung's Corp. Suaminya telah menunggunya guna mengambil berkas penting untuk rapat nanti dari Jaejoong, yang pada saat itu masih dirumah. Berkas itu tertinggal saat Yunho bergegas ke kantor.

"Yunnie," panggil Jaejoong sambil melambaikan map berisi dokumen suaminya. Lantas Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong. Namun, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan sepeda motor _matic_ mendekat dengan kencang.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya duluan sontak terkejut dan dengan sekuat tenaganya mendorong Yunho hingga suaminya terjatuh dan Jaejoong terserempet sedikit hingga dahinya terantuk dan mengeluarkan darah.

Pengendara _matic_ itu melarikan diri. Yunho yang tak memperhatikan hal lain selain istrinya bergegas menghampiri istrinya dengan perasaan cemas.

Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho telah berada di ruangan Yunho setelah sebelumnya Jaejoong di tangani pihak medis klinik Jung's Corp.

Jaejoong dan Yunho duduk berhadap-hadapan di sofa. Yunho terus menatap tajam Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan sesekali mengelus dahinya nyeri.

"Kenapa kau nekat menyelamatkanku?" tanya Yunho datar.

"Kalau Joongie tak menyelamatkan Yunnie bisa mati tertabrak," ucap Jaejong sambil menatap suaminya.

"Itu juga berlaku untukmu. Bagaimana kalau kau yang terluka dan mati?" tanya Yunho, suaranya meninggi, antara kesal dan perasaan tiba-tiba sesak menyakitkan menyadari jika istrinya yang terluka. Ia mencengkram erat lengan istrinya.

Jaejoong meringis melihat Yunho yang tak biasanya, kentara sekali mencemaskannya. "Joongie saat itu tak memikirkan apapun lagi, bagi Joongie keselamatan Yunnie yang terpenting," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum.

**Deg deg deg **

Yunho merasakan perasannya membuncah dengan kupu-kupu berterbangan di area perutnya. Ia sangat bahagia mendengar perkataan istrinya. Perlahan ia memeluk erat istrinya. Sesekali Yunho mengecup rambut wangi dan halus istrinya. Ia usap-usapkan punggung sempit istrinya.

Jaejoong hanya tercengang dengan perubahan mendadak suaminya. Yunho menatap istrinya tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Gomawo,'' ucap Yunho, dan menyatukan bibirnya. Ciuman kali ini tak dibarengi nafsu hanya sebuah ungkapan akan perasaan baru yang mendera namja tampan ini.

Yunho melepaskan ciumannya dan mengelus pipi chubby istrinya yang nampak kemerahan. Yunho tersenyum.

"Apapun akan Joongie lakukan untuk membuat Yunnie bahagia. Tunggulah sebentar lagi Yunnie akan merasakan bahagia yang Yunnie inginkan," ucap Jaejoong. Yunho hanya memandang istrinya bingung. Kalau Yunho jeli seharusnya ia bisa menangkap suara istrinya yang seakan menahan tangis.

Mereka kembali berpelukan. Yunho merasa nyaman denagn kehangatan tubuh istrinya.

'_Jae-ah aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Tapi entah mengapa hatiku ini berdebar-debar melihatmu sekarang. Apa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu?'_

'_Yunnie tunggulah sebentar lagi, Joongie akan mengabulkan permintaan Yunnie. Saranghae.'_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Mian, penceritaannya cepat banget secepat kereta api -_-"**

**Dan tentang KDRT yang appa lakuin ke emak, emang tidak dibenarkan! Apapun itu. Cuman ini terpaksa karena tuntutan cerita. #plaak (T.T)—0)'3') bonyok lagi xD.**

**Tiba-tiba ajah saia gak mud untuk ngetik lagi. Jadi mungkin updatenya gak akan secepat ini lagi. Penyebabnya ada satu dua hal. Dan jangan membenci saia karena hal itu. Tapi tetap akan update seminggu sekali, mungkin :p**

**Dan ada yang nanyak, kenapa harus pake nama joongie yunnie, agak gemane gitu. Hehe itu kalau yjs pasti tahu, kan itu panggilan kesayangan emak dengan babeh^^ **

**Dan reader pada protes juga kenapa emak lemah banget, pan dia juga seorang namja. Ugh,,, jujur setelah baca ini, wah blank neh pas pantengin laptop, ngetik. Bener juga, tapi yang ada di otak saia yang macem ini. Gak mungkin dong kalau enggak sesaui keinginan saia, saia ikutin^^ ntr yg jadi writer na bukan saia lagi dong hehe**

**Bagaimana pun saia berterima kasih yang telah membaca ff ini yang akan segera tamat :D**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine.

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Jaejoong memandang haru foto kandungannya. Sesekali mulutnya mengecup foto itu penuh sayang. Siang tadi selepas pulang dari kuliahnya, Jaejoong memeriksakan kandungannya ke klinik murah. Biaya di klinik yang murah membuat Jaejoong sanggup untuk mengultrasonogarfikan kandungannya.

Selama ini uang pemberian Yunho ia tabung sedikit demi sedikit hingga ia ada uang di tabungannya untuk membeli susu dan juga keperluan lainnya.

Yunho sedang membasuh wajahnya di washtafel. Ia melihat wajahnya yang sudah perlu dicukur kumisnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menghela napas dalam. Perasaannya beberapa hari ini terlihat kacau. Ia selalu ingin berdekatan dan memeluk istrinya, hingga rasa rindu ini makin membuatnya meyakini dirinya tak sanggup hidup tanpa sang istri. Dan menyesali semua tindakannya selama ini terhadap sang istri dikarenakan hidupnya yang seakan tak memberinya pilihan. Hingga membuatnya frustasi.

Sesaat tatapannya teralihkan ke tempat sampah. Ia mengambil botol itu dan matanya membulat terkejut.

"Bukankah ini pil pencegah kehamilan? Kenapa ada di sini?" ucapnya heran. "Apa dia tak meminumnya? Ah, sudahlah."

**Ceklek **

Pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamar mereka terbuka dan menampakkan Yunho yang baru saja mandi dengan badan topless, hanya handuk yang melilit daerah pribadinya. Jaejoong sesaat terpana dengan tubuh sixpack suaminya, kemudian ia tersadar dan cepat-cepat menyimpan foto hasil USG.

Yunho memakai pakaiannya dan menatap heran istrinya yang sepertinya lagi rempong wkwkwk

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Boo?" tanya Yunho, beranjak menaiki ranjang mereka.

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya imut. "Boo? Nuguya?"

Yunho yang melihat keimutan istrinya hanya terkekeh geli lantas tersenyum tampan yang membuat debaran di dada Jaejoong berlomba-lomba. Yunho memeluk Jaejoong, yang lagi-lagi hanya bisa menampakkan wajah cengonya akan sikap tak biasa sang suami. Dikit-dikit main peluk.

"Itu panggilanku untukmu, Boo. Seperti kau yang memanggilku Yunnie," jelas Yunho, mengacak gemas rambut istrinya.

"O-oh..."

"Jaa, sudah malam. Kau harus tidur," ucap Yunho sambil memeluk erat istrinya. Yunho merasakan kenyamanan dan keinginan untuk selalu berada di dekatnya.

"Yunnie, bisakah melepaskan pelukan Yunnie?'' pinta Jaejoong. Ia hanya tak ingin terbuai kelembutan Yunho, yang nantinya akan semakin membuatnya susah untuk melupakan suaminya.

"Shirreoo... Aku ingin memelukmu."

Jaejoong hanya menghela napasnya pasrah kemudian beberapa menit kemudian ia sudah terbang ke alam mimpi. Yunho yang belum sepenuhnya tertidur memandang wajah istrinya lama. Ia usapkan pipi Jaejoong lalu menciumnya lembut.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di pikirannya. Lantas Yunho mengambil smartphonenya dan mulai memotret istrinya beberapa kali. Ia terkekeh melihat gaya tidur istrinya.

" Ah, aku bahagia." Kemudian Yunhopun jatuh tertidur setelah sebelumnya menyimpan smartphonenya. Ia berjanji mulai sekarang ia akan menyayangi dan memperlakukan istrinya lebih baik lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sarapan minggu pagi itu ada yang berbeda di keluarga Jung. Sedari tadi Jung Yunho terus tersenyum dan menatap istrinya penuh sayang. Ia sesekali menyuapi istrinya yang terus-terusan menolaknya. Jaejoong hanya tak ingin terbuai, yang membuat Yunho cemberut.

"Ayolah, Boo. Aku ingin menyuapimu," ucap Yunho memelas.

"Aniyo, Yunnie."

''Ck," decak Yunho cemberut yang di tanggapi kekehan dari Jihye, sang adik.

"Bwufufu... Haha kasian sekali kau oppa," ledek Jihye, yang makin membuat Yunho menampakkan wajah tak bersahabatnya. Jaejoong hanya terkikik geli.

Hangeng hanya menatap adegan itu dengan senyum bahagia. Ia bahagia melihat anak dan menantunya terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Boo, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita pergi berkencan?" tanya Yunho di sela mengunyah makanannya.

Heechul tersedak di tengah makannya dan menyemburkan air yang di minumnya ke wajah Jihye, yang langsung cemberut tingkat akut. Jihye misuh-misuh mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu.

Heechul memandang tak percaya pada puteranya. Ia makin heran dengan perubahan anaknya terhadap istrinya. Yunho seakan-akan telah jatuh cinta dengan sang istri. Yang sayangnya Jaejoong tak menangkap itu. Jaejoong terlalu terpekur dan seakan terdoktrin dalam pikirannya _**bahwa suaminya, Jung Yunho, tak akan pernah mencintainya sampai kapanpun.**_

"Wah, Jaejoong-ah kau akan berkencan dengan oppa," goda Jihye.

Jaejoong menganguk dan tersenyum. "Ne, Yunnie, Joongie mau."

'_Setidaknya ada kenangan sebelum kita berpisah, Yunnie'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"WOAAAA"

Jaejoong teriak bahagia saat ia melihat banyaknya wahana permainan di Lotte World, taman hiburan terbesar yang terdapat di Seoul.

Yunho hanya tersenyum maklum, ia mengikuti langkah istrinya dengan tangan pada saku celananya, yang membuatnya tambah tampan berkali-kali lipat /

Seharian itu Jaejoong menaiki wahana yang aman baginya dan sang baby, yang terkadang membuat Yunho menatap istrinya heran.

"Pelan-pelan makannya, Boo," tegur Yunho, serta mengusap saus yang berceceran di sekitar mulut istrinya. Saat ini mereka sedang mengisi tenaga di restauran dalam Lotte World setelah seharian menaiki wahana-wahana taman hiburan itu.

Yunho terkekeh melihat nafsu makan Jaejoong. "Pantas saja kau belakangan ini tambah berisi dan perutmu membuncit, Boo. Seperti orang hamil saja"

**Deg **

"I-ini bukan buncit. T-tapi..."

"Tapi apa, Boo?" tanya Yunho.

"Ini L-lemak?" jawab Jaejoong gugup. _'Maafkan Umma, aegya. Huhuhu.'_

"Haha... Tak masalah kau tambah berisi, Boo. Setidaknya tak 'kan mengurangi kenikmatan berhubungan intim kita," ucap Yunho menyeringai mesum.

"Yah! Mesum." Jaejoong menunduk malu dengan muka memerah, apalagi orang-orang di sekitar mereka memandang geli mereka.

Setelah_ lunch_, mereka melanjutkan melihat-lihat di taman hiburan itu. Sedari tadi tangan Yunho tak pernah lepas dari tangan istrinya. Mereka bagai pasangan romantis. Tapi sesekali Yunho _mendeathglare _namja-namja yang memandang istrinya terpesona.

Bahkan Yunho memandang namja-namja tersebut beberapa detik dengan pandangan tajam, yang membuat namja-namja tersebut menelan salivanya susah. Jaejoong hanya memandang suaminya bingung melihat wajah Yunho yang sedari tadi memandang namja-namja di sekitar mereka dengan pandangan _'Apa lihat-lihat mau mati, hah!?'_

Jaejoong hanya cuek saja sambil memakan permen kapasnya.

'_Tidak bisa di biarkan. Ternyata banyak namja yang menyukai Boojaeku,'_ batin Yunho mendengus.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah menaiki wahana kincir angin tepat jam 10 malam. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka menaikinya saat siang tadi, namun Jaejoong ingin yang malam hari, ia ingin melihat pemandangan malam hari dari kincir angin.

"Woaa, indah sekali." Jaejoong menempelkan kedua tangannya pada dinding kincir dan memandang pemandangan malam dengan takjub.

Yunho hanya tersenyum.

**Grek **

Tiba-tiba _box_ kincir mereka berhenti bergerak saat berada di puncak. Jaejoong yang oleng segera ditangkap Yunho. Dan mereka saling berpelukan dengan memandang mata masing-masing.

Yunho mengusap pipi kemerahan istrinya. Lalu ia menutup mata yang juga dilakukan Jaejoong. Bibir mereka bersatu erat. Saling melumat dan mengecup. Lidah mereka saling bertarung menyalurkan saliva masing-masing.

"Mpckckmm... Hmmm... Puahhh..."

Ciuman memabukkan mereka terlepas saat Jaejoong kehabisan napasnya. Yunho menjilat saliva yang mengalir disepanjang dagu dan leher istrinya. Sesekali lidah basahnya mengecup dan membuat tanda kemerahan dileher sang istri.

"Ngh... Ahhh," lenguh Jaejoong.

"Ngh... S-stop Yunnieehh..."

Yunho berdecak cemberut, hasratnya lagi-lagi harus di tahan. Menyebalkan. "Wae?" tanya Yunho sebal.

Jaejoong mengatur napasnya. "K-kitahh lagi di kincir angin, Joongie tak mau."

Yunho menyeringai seksi. Ia meniup telinga istrinya yang mendatangkan lenguhan. "Baiklah, kita akan pulang dan menghabiskan malam yang panas. 5 ronde, ya? Khu khu khu."

"Yah, tidak mau. Satu ronde saja."

"Yah, Boo. Satu ronde bukan gayaku."

"Jika Yunnie tidak mau tidak ada jatah malam ini."

"Yah! Kau tega sekali, Boo."

Dan sepanjang mereka menaiki kincir angin itu terjadi tawar menawar ronde permainan panas mereka. Ckckckck ,

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong menggapai buku di rak paling atas di perpustakaan kampusnya dengan susah payah. Sesekali ia berdecak sebal melihat buku incarannya tak dapat ia gapai.

"Ini." Seorang namja tampan, sunbae Jaejoong, mengambil buku tersebut dan memberinya pada Jaejoong.

"Eh, gomawo, sunbae," ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Namja itu terpesona akan senyuman manis Jaejoong yang mirip bidadari.

"N-ne," ucap gugup namja itu.

"Ah, kau membaca buku ini juga?" tanya namja itu setelah melihat teliti buku di tangan Jaejoong.

"Ne, sunbae. Aku ingin membacanya."

"Oh, kau ingin aku menjelaskannya? Kebetulan aku masih mengingat pelajaran itu."

"Wah, gomawo, sunbae. Joongie mau."

Mereka duduk dalam satu meja dan namja tampan itu sesekali menjelaskan pada Jaejoong.

'_Boo, bagaimana kalau kau membuatkan aku bekal besok?'_

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong teringat akan perkataan Yunho semalam sehabis sesi percintaan mereka yang dua ronde. Sehingga sebelum berangkat ke kampus ia sudah membuatkan bekal dan akan mengantarkannya setelah kelasnya yang hanya satu mata pelajaran saja selesai. Yah, setelah selesai mengerjakan prnya di perpus.

Jaejoong bangkit. "Mianhe, sunbae. Joongie harus berangkat nanti tak ada bis lagi."

"Eh, kau mau kemana? Biarku antar." 

"Gomawo, sunbae. Tapi aku tak mau merepotkanmu."

"Tidak merepotkan, ayo." Namja tampan itu menarik tangan Jaejoong yang pasrah saja.

Yunho mondar-mandir di dalam ruangannya.

"Yah, Boo. Kenapa kau belum sampai juga, ck."

Karena tak tahan lagi Yunho beranjak dari ruangannya dan menuju lobi. Sebenarnya ia hanya sangat merindukan istrinya. Di benaknya telah tersusun makan siang romantis dengan bekal yang di buat istrinya.

Sesaat mata Yunho mendelik tajam saat melihat istrinya turun dari motor sport seorang namja. Ia melihat namja itu mengacak rambut istrinya gemas, yang dihadiahi cemberutan imut istrinya.

Yunho langsung mencekal tangan istrinya saat Jaejoong memasuki lobi. Karyawan-karyawan Jung's Corp mendadak terpaku melihat tatapan atasan mereka yang menyeramkan.

"Siapa dia?"

"Sunbae di kampus, Joongie."

"Cuma sunbaemu?"

Nada suara Yunho yang gusar dan menuntut jawaban membuat Jaejoong balas menatapnya. "Apa maksud, Yunnie?"

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Boo."

Biasanya jika seorang lelaki napasnya jadi lebih cepat, sorot matanya jadi berkilat-kilat kesal, otot-ototnya menegang, dan dagunya gemetar serta bunyi gemeletuk benturan gigi, bisa berarti cemburu. Yah, seperti Yunho saat ini.

Tapi bagi Jaejoong semua itu hanya bentuk kekesalan Yunho saja karena ia telat mengantarkan bekal suaminya, itu pikiran Jaejoong. Yah, Jaejoong memang kalau menyangkut percintaannya ia lemot.

"Ya, cuma sunbae."

"Bagus." Yunho menyeret Jaejoong keruangannya. Semua karyawan membungkuk hormat saat atasan dan istri atasan mereka lewat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisa kau ikut aku?" Heechul tiba-tiba memasuki dapur dan melihat menantunya sedang membuat segelas susu. Ia ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menghabiskan susunya. Ia senang setidaknya Heechul sudah mau berbicara lagi padanya.

"Ne, Umma.

Jaejoong mengikuti Heechul ke halaman belakang mansion Jung. Setelah keduanya duduk, Heechul menyuruh maid untuk membawakan mereka teh. Heechul masih diam dengan sesekali menyesap teh melatinya.

"Aku tak ingin basa-basi," ucap Heechul mendadak.

"Ye?" Jaejoong memandang Heechul bingung.

"Aku ingin kau berpisah dengan Yunho."

**Deg**

" Kau tahu 'kan dia tak mencintaimu. Hubungan kalian ini hanya membuat kalian tak bahagia, apalagi Yunho. Yunho adalah putera kami satu-satunya. Hanya dia yang bisa melanjutkan garis keterunan Jung selanjutnya. Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan? Kau seorang namja, tak bisa hamil dan melahirkan."

Jaejoong terkejut dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "U-umma."

Heechul menghela napasnya. "Aku dan suamiku sangat mengharapkan seorang cucu. Dan untuk itu Yunho harus menikahi seorang yeoja. Boa sangat tepat untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anak Yunho."

'_Umma, kau sudah mempunyai cucu yang ada dalam kandunganku,'_ batin Jaejoong.

"Aku tak ingin masyarakat memandang anakku sebagai gay. Pikirkanlah, jika kau ingin melihat Yunho bahagia maka kalian harus berpisah."

**Deg **

Selepas mengatakan itu Heechul meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri. Jaejoong memandang kolam dengan pandangan kosong. Jujur hatinya berdenyut sakit. Memang seharusnya dari dulu ia menghilang saja dari kehidupan Yunho.

'_Haruskah?'_

Siangnya dengan pikirannya yang masih kalut, Jaejoong berjalan sepanjang lorong menuju ruang kerja Yunho di Jung's Corp. Ia akan memberikan bekal pada suaminya. Namun matanya membulat kaget saat ia melihat Yunho berciuman dengan Boa. Tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir perlahan.

'_Hiks... Sudah cukup. Joongie lelah.' _Setelah mengatakan itu Jaejoong berlari keluar tanpa memberikan bekal pada suaminya.

Yunho melepas paksa ciuman mereka. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentak Yunho marah. Ia mengusap bibirnya kasar. Tiba-tiba saja Boa menciumnya paksa.

"Yun, kenapa kau seperti ini padaku? Kenapa belakangan ini kau seperti menjauhiku. Apa ini karena namja menjjikkan itu?" tanya Boa kesal.

Yunho menatap tajam Boa. "Yah! Jangan bicara sembarangan kepada istriku."

Boa terkejut melihat Yunho membela Jaejoong. "Wae? Kenapa kau membelanya? Apa kau telah jatuh cinta padanya?"

"Benar, aku jatuh cinta pada istriku. Jadi, kau jangan menggangu kami lagi. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir semenjak kau meningglkanku, Boa," ucap Yunho dingin.

"Kau jahat!" Boa berlari keluar dengan menahan tangis kesalnya. Kini ia menyesal pernah meninggalkan Yunho.

Yunho mendudukkan panatatnya di kursi kebesarannya dengan kasar. Ia memijat keningnya keras.

"Setidaknya satu masalah selesai."

Yunho memandang sekitarnya dan mengecek arlojinya. _'Tunggu! Kenapa Boojae belum datang juga?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seakan perputaran masa waktu semakin cepat saja. Hari-hari terlewati begitu saja membuat sebagian orang kadang terheran _eh sudah hari ini lagi?_

Yunho mengacak rambutnya gusar. Semenjak waktu istrinya tak membawakan bekal ke kantornya, Jaejoong seakan selalu menghindarinya. Memang Jaejoong tak melupakan tugasnya melayani semua keperluan Yunho. Tapi tetap saja membuat Yunho kebakaran jenggot karena tak lagi bermesraan.

Seakan-akan ada yang hilang dari hidupnya. Seharian itu di kantor Yunho seakan telah kehilangan rohnya, ia menjadi tak bersemangat melakukan apapun.

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang mengurus sesuatu di bagian administrasi kampus.

"Apa kau yakin ingin melakukan ini?" tanya salah seorang _staff _di situ.

Jaejoong mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, ia mengangguk yakin. "Ne!"

Setelah mengurus segala keperluannya di administrasi kampusnya, Jaejoong melangkah memasuki sebuah kantor yang akan mengubah hidupnya sebentar lagi.

Jaejoong mengeratkan remasan tangannya pada sebuah map. Matanya kosong melihat tulisan di kertas itu.

'_Ini memang yang terbaik. Kautlah Joongie,'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Yunnie, bisakah kita keluar malam ini?" tanya Jaejoong pada Yunho yang sedari tadi mengambek lantaran istrinya tak ada tanda-tanda mengingat hari ulang tahunnya malam ini. Sekejab mata Yunho berbinar mendengar perkataan istrinya.

'_Woa apa Boojae akan memberikanku kejutan?'_

"Ne, tentu saja." Mendadak Yunho tersenyum konyol.

"Eh, kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Yunho heran saat mereka sampai di air mancur kota.

"Joongie ingin pergi ke tempat kencan kita yang pertama," jawab Jaejoong sambil memandang air mancur itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

Jaejoong menatap jam tangannya dan waktu telah menujukkan pukul 12 tepat dan ia menoleh pada Yunho.

"Saengil chukkae hamnida, Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong tersenyum manis.

**Deg **

Hati Yunho berdebar-debar menerima ucapan dan senyuman manis istrinya. Ia lantas memeluk erat istrinya.

"Gomawo, Boo," ucap Yunho serak. "Ne,Yunnie," ucap Jaejoong mengelus sayang punggung bidang suaminya.

"Ah, ini hadiah dari Joongie. Mianhe, kalau syalnya jelek. Ini buatan Joongie sendiri," ucap Jaejoong malu. Lantas melingkarkan syal buatannya pada leher Yunho. Yunho tersenyum sambil melihat betapa cantik istrinya, yang baru di sadarinya.

"Yunnie, ingatlah sampai kapanpun Joongie akan selalu mencintai Yunnie. Neomu neomu neomu saranghae."

**Deg **

Yunho memandang gugup Jaejoong. "Boo, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. S-ssss..."

"Hah?"

Yunho menelan susah salivanya. "S-sara-"

"Yunnie, Joongie ingin es krim itu," potong Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk warung es krim di seberang jalan.

"Tapi, Boo ada yang inginku sampaikan sekarang."

"Yunnie, pleassee," ucap Jaejoong melancarkan _kitty_ _eyes_nya. Matanya berkaca-kaca imut yang membuat Yunho tak tahan langsung menyerang bibir mengerucut imut Jaejoong.

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan. Setelah itu ada hal penting yang akan kukatakan padamu, hm."

"Ne, ne," angguk Jaejoong imut. Setelah memeluk dan mencuri ciuman istrinya Yunho mengantri di depan warung es krim itu.

Jaejoong memandang kosong suaminya. Dan tanpa terasa air matanya mengalir.

"Hiks... Saranghae Yunniee.. Hiks Hiks..."

Secepatnya Jaejoong menyetop taksi . "Mansion Jung," ucap Jaejoong pada sang supir. Di dalam taksi Jaejoong terus menangis dan terisak-isak sehingga sang sopir menanyakan keadaannya.

"Hikss Yunnie hiksss hikssss saranghaee hiks"

_**I want to tell you, that i love you. What's you making happy now? Because i leave you? I waiting that one day, that we can see each other again. There were so many cries and tears, but i always love you wherever you are. Saranghae!**_

**Deg **

Tiba-tiba perasaan Yunho tak enak, sekilas ia melihat kearah tempat Jaejoong berada namun istrinya tak terlihat. Yunho mendadak resah.

'_Boo'_

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Jaejoong bergegas memasuki kamarnya dan langsung mengambil kopernya yang sudah di persiapkannya jauh hari di bawah kolong ranjang. Lalu ia mengganti seprai ranjang dengan yang baru, menghidupkan AC dan juga menyemprotkan pewangi agar jejak wangi tubuh Jaejoong tak tertinggal.

Setelah itu Jaejoong menurunkan foto pernikahan mereka, ia langsung melepaskan fotonya dan menggulungnya sedangkan bingkainya ia letakkan di belakang lemari. Semua foto, album beserta hal-hal yang berbau dirinya telah ia singkirkan dari kamar mereka dan juga dari mansion Jung. Jaejoong hanya ingin menghilangkan keberadaan dirinya, agar Yunho bisa melupakannya dengan cepat.

Sesaat setelah semuanya selesai sejenak Jaejoong memandang kamar mereka sedih. Air mata tak hentinya mendesak turun. Jaejoong menghapus air matanya kasar. Ini pilihannya, ia harus kuat!

Jaejoong mengambil kemeja Yunho di lemari. "Setidaknya jika Joongie dan aegya merindukan Yunnie. Kami bisa memeluk bajunya."

Jaejoong menyeret koper menuruni tangga. Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12.45 sesaat Jaejoong berdiri mematung melihat Heechul yang sedang meminum air di lantai satu. Mereka sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Heechul heran melihat Jaejoong menyeret koper.

Jaejoong mendadak gugup. "U-umma... Joongie akan keluar dari rumah ini. Joongie dan Yunnie akan berpisah. Tolong berikan map dan surat ini pada Yunnie."

Heechul melotot kaget namun tangannya tetap juga mengambil map dan surat itu.

"Selama ini hubungan kita tak baik. Tapi Umma harus tahu, Joongie selalu menyanyangi Umma," ucap Jaejoong sambil memeluk Heechul sekilas. Jaejoong menangis di bahu Heechul.

"Katakan pada Yunnie, kami mencintainya," ucap Jaejoong ambigu lalu langsung bergegas keluar dari mansion.

"Kami?" tanya Heechul bingung. Namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikannya, ia hanya senang bahwa anak dan menantunya akhirnya berpisah. Setelah ini ia bisa menjodohkan Yunho dengan Boa.

**Braakk **

Selang beberapa waktu Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya kasar. Ia berteriak memanggil-manggil nama istrinya dengan kalut.

"Boo kau dimana? Ini tidak lucu sayang, katakan kau dimana?"

Heechul menghampiri anaknya. "Ada apa, Yun?"

"Umma apa kau melihat Jaejoong pulang?" tanya Yunho. Napasnya memburu.

"Dia telah pergi dari rumah ini. Dia bilang kalian akan berpisah," ucap Heechul, kentara sekali wajahnya senang.

"MWO?" teriak Yunho syok, wajahnya memucat.

"Ini ada titipan darinya," lanjut Heechul lagi, ia bingung juga melihat wajah pucat puteranya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Yunho membaca surat dari Jaejoong.

**Annyeong , Yunniee^^**

**Mungkin saat Yunnie membaca surat ini Joongie sudah pergi. Joongie tahu selama kita hidup bersama, Yunnie tidak bahagia. Belakangan ini Joongie seakan tertampar saat menyadari bahwa Joongie yang ingin melihat Yunnie bahagia malah menjadi orang yang membuat Yunnie tak bahagia. Mianhe :'(**

**Seharusnya dari dulu saja Joongie menghilang dari kehidupan Yunnie. Saat untuk pertama kali Yunnie tak menginginkan keberadaan Joongie, jujur hati Joongie seakan membeku. Dan untuk kedua kalinya saat Yunnie demam, Yunnie menginginkan Joongie menghilang dari hidup Yunnie, seakan hati Joongie hancur berkeping-keping. Sakit! Sangat sakit!**

**Tapi, itu semua bukan salah Yunnie^^. Joongie saja yang tak berguna menjadi seorang istri dari Jung Yunho. Maka dengan perpisahan ini Joongie harap Yunnie akan bahagia. Di map itu ada surat perceraian kita. Joongie harap Yunnie bisa memaafkan Joongie yang sudah merusak kehidupan Yunnie selama ini^^. Saranghae! Kami mencintaimu!**

**Kim Jaejoong**

"Andwae," bisik Yunho parau, air matanya tanpa sadar perlahan menjatuhi wajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau pergi? Kau bahkan belum mendengar pernyataan cintaku, Boo."

"WAE? WAE? WAE? HIKS..."

"ANDWAEEEEE!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**PLAKK BUUK DUUK DUK digebuk reader rame-rame (T.T)—0)'3') #saia bonyok :D**

**IYA IYA INI MASIH TEBESEHHH! Ganti END dengan TO BE CONTINUE!**

Next :

"B-boo..."/ "Y-yunnie..."

"Lepaskan tanganmu, Yunho-ssi, kita sudah berpisah"/ "Aniya, Boo. Kau masih sah istriku"

"Benal kau Appanya Minne?"/ "Ne, hiks aegya"

"Kenapa kau tak mau kembali padaku lagi, Boo? Apa karena namja itu?"/ "Ne, mungkin saja Yihan hyung cocok menjadi Appanya Changmin"

"Hikss lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada melihatmu bersama orang lain"/ "Saudara Jung Yunho dalam keadaan kritis, nyawanya bisa saja tak terselamatkan"

**Waaahh maap saia update telat banged, ya =_=" salahkan mud saia kemaren-maren lg gak bagus dikarenakan tablet saia pantat na rusaaaaakkkkk! Dibeli dari hasil nabung selama berbulan-bulan :3 Eh, tapi udah bagos lagi, mewek bentar dia #Ngeeek xD**

**Dan juga dikarenakan pas buat scene KDRT, pagi na dapat sms, pas banget kakak ipar sepupu saia juga ngalamin gituan. Dia curhat ke saia, gitu -.- dia ditonjok sampek sebelah matanya biru lebam, belum lagi dijedokin palanya ke tembok ampek benjol dan pingsan. Isss, biarpun ntu abg sepupu saia, tapi saia palak dan kesel banget ama perbuatannya yg ringan tangan ma istrinya T.T yah doain biar dpt balasan masok penjara sekalian. **

**Mian kasar -.-" saia lg kesel banget-banget, apa lagi dia (abg sepupu saia ntuh) sms saia marah-marah gegara istrinya curhat ke saia T.T lha siapa yg sms luan woyy. #mian curcol -_-" **

**Bagi yang nanya saia di Aceh mana tinggalnya. Saia tinggal di kota (...) Aceh Timur. Dan yang minta fb na. Huhu mianhe chingu saia tak dapt memberitahukannya =_=". Soalnya kalau saia ketahuan buat ff yaoi plus ada nc na, mati saia. #Ngeeekk xD.**

**Dan bagi yang tak menyukai watak para pelaku di ff saia, monggo diliat di warningnya. Terapin azaz DONT LIKE DONT READ! Jadi kita sama-sama nyaman^^. Saia selaku yjs juga gak suka emak di nistain. Cuma ini tuntutan cerita (sekali lg kalo sk suka jangan baca^^). Dan jangan menghina emak krn di ff ini emak lemah ataupun cengeng. Jujur pas dpt koment ttg blg emak bodoh lah, cengeng lah, lemah lah. SAIA SEDIH TAHUUUUU! ;((( #mian capslock jebol xD saia merasa bersalah sama emak :X ntr emak gak mau maen di ff saia lagi gimana? hohoho**

**Bagi yang berminat, silahkan baca juga ff baru saia yang berjudul Uri Namja Yeoppo, hehe promosi :D**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe), Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fic is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

"ANDWAEE!"

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Hangeng tiba-tiba. Ia terbangun dari tidurnya saat mendengar ribut-ribut di luar. Bahkan Jihye pun keluar kamar dengan mengucek mata lengketnya karena terganggu akan teriakan Oppanya.

Heechul dan Yunho menoleh ke asal suara. Hangeng mengernyit bingung melihat putranya berantakan dengan mata sembab.

"Kau kenapa, Yun?"

"A-appa. Hiks..." isak Yunho parau.

"Yun, seharusnya kau senang dia telah pergi, jadi kau bisa meraih kebahagianmu," potong Heechul yang tak tahan melihat Yunho menangis dengan putus asa. Sebagai seorang ibu ia merasakan hatinya juga ikutan sakit.

"Pergi? Siapa yang pergi?" tanya Hangeng. Mendadak perasaannya tak enak.

Heechul memandang suaminya gelisah. "J-jaejoong telah pergi," cicit Heechul takut melihat pandangan suaminya.

"MWO?" teriak Hangeng dan Jihye serentak.

"N-ne... Dia memutuskan berpisah dari Yunho. Seharusnya kau bahagia, Yun."

"Umma!" bentak Yunho kalut. "Bagaimana aku bisa bahagia jika aku tak tahu dimana istriku berada. Dia tidur dimana, hikss..."

"Yun, kenapa kau begini? Jangan bilang kau-"

"Ne, Umma. Aku mencintainya," tukas Yunho. Ia mencengkram dadanya sakit.

Hangeng mendadak beku dan mencengkram kuat dada kirinya. "ARGKH."

Hangeng menjerit sakit saat serangan kesakitan itu tiba-tiba datang dan berpusat pada dada kirinya, tepatnya jantungnya.

"A-ppa..."

Mereka panik melihat Hangeng menjerit kesakitan. Dengan sigap Yunho memasukkan Appanya ke mobil dengan di ikuti Heechul dan Jihye. Sedari tadi mereka menangis melihat suami dan Appa mereka mengerang kesakitan.

Di jalan, Yunho yang sedang kacau selepas di tinggal sang istri mencoba tenang saat mengendarai mobilnya ke rumah sakit. Jika ia bertambah frustasi dan sterss bisa-bisa mereka tak 'kan selamat.

Mereka bertiga duduk gelisah di kursi tunggu. Hangeng sedang di periksa dokter tepat diruangan di hadapan mereka. Mereka bertiga terus memanjatkan doa untuk kesembuhan Hangeng.

"Eoh, sedang apa kau di sini Heenim-ah?" Tiba-tiba sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"O-oppa?" ucap Heechul kaget mendapati kakak sepupunya.

"Ahjusshi?" ucap Yunho dan Jihye.

Namja tampan sebaya Hangeng itu terkekeh melihat raut kaget adik sepupu dan keponakannya. "Aku tak menyangka kita bertemu di sini. Aku baru saja selesai mengoperasi pasien yang melahirkan. Kenapa kalian disni, eoh?"

"O-opaa hikss Hannie terkena serangan jantung. Sekarang dia sedang di periksa dokter," ucap Heechul terisak.

"Astaga! Kau tenang saja Heenim-ah, Hangeng orang yang kuat," ucap namja itu menghibur sepupunya seraya menepuk-nepuknya pelan.

"Eh, kenapa aku tak melihat menantumu, Heenim-ah? Ah, aku tahu memang kadang-kadang ia akan sering mengeluh kesakitan dan tak bertenaga. Tapi itu memang hal yang wajar," ucap namja itu manggut-manggut sendiri.

"Apa maksud, Ahjusshi?" tanya Yunho.

"Yaah, memang orang yang sedang hamil akan sering merasa lemas dan lemah. Kau sebagai suaminya harus lebih memperhatikannya. Dan kukira kalian akan menunjukku sebagai dokter kandungan Jaejoong," ucapnya tanpa melihat perubahan wajah Yunho.

"MWO? A-apa maksudmu, Ahjusshi? Hamil? Siapa yang hamil?" ucap Yunho, mencengkram lengan pamannya. Jihye langsung mengelus pundak Yunho menenangkan.

Dokter kandungan itu memandang keponakannya bingung. "Tentu saja istrimu, Jung Jaejoong. Ia memiliki rahim yang bisa membuatnya hamil. Dia memeriksa kandungannya padaku tiga bulan yang lalu. Jadi, sekarang usia kandungannya menginjak empat bulan," jelasnya.

Yunho mendadak lemas dan melepaskan cengkramannya dan merosot jatuh kelantai.

"J-jadi selama ini yang ku kira perutmu buncit ternyata dia anak kita, Boo? Hikss... Kenapa kau menyembunyikan ini padaku hiks... Wae wae?"

Yunho terisak-isak kencang sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya sakit. Air matanya deras menganak sungai di wajahnya. Ia tak menyangka sesakit dan sepedih ini di tinggalkan istri dan calon aegyanya yang mana dulu ia tak pernah mengharapkannya.

"Wae wae wae Hiksss hiksss..."

Yunho mencengkram dan menarik kuat rambutnya saking frustasinya dia.

"ARKKKHHH"

Heechul yang melihat anaknya menangis seperti itu hanya dapat memeluknya dan juga menangis. Jihye memandang kasihan Yunho dengan menahan isak tangisnya. Sedangkan sang dokter hanya memandang bingung keponakannya.

'_Benar apa yang ku katakan Oppa. Kau jauh lebih sakit saat istrimu meninggalkanmu dibandingkan saat Boa yang meninggalkanmu.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_**Maafkan Joongie yang sudah merusak kehidupan Yunnie selama ini. Saranghae! Kami selalu mencintaimu'**_

"Hosh... hosh..."

Yunho tebangun mendadak dari tidur gelisahnya. Mimpi itu terulang lagi. Bahkan tiap saat, saat ia tertidur. Hingga membuatnya bisa mati perlahan-lahan. Yunho mencengkram dada kirinya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia sesak napas dengan air mata yang telah mengalir deras di wajah tirusnya kini.

"Hikss Boo hiksss kajima hiksss ughh hoh hiksss"

Hari-hari tanpa Jaejoong disisi Yunho sangat membuat hidup Yunho kacau. Ia tak bersemangat untuk hidup, seakan dirinya bagai mayat hidup. Tak mau makan, hingga tubuh berotot nan proposionalnya menjadi kurus. Wajahnya cekung dengan nuansa penderitaan tergambar jelas.

Makin hari makin lemah saja tubuh Yunho akibat sedikitnya makanan yang ia konsumsi. Bahkan ia enggan beranjak dari kamarnya. Sedangkan pekerjaannya sudah ia tinggalkan semenjak dua bulan yang lalu saat istrinya menghilang.

Bukannya Yunho tak mencari keberadaan istrinya. Bahkan ia telah mencari menyusuri kota Seoul. Namun, istrinya tetap tak di temukan. Bahkan Yunho dan Yoochun sampai mencari ke kampus dan bertemu dengan sahabat Jaejoong, Kim Junsu.

_Yunho's Life become too worst without Jaejoong beside him!_

_**Flashback**_

_Saat itu Yunho dan Yoochun bertemu dengan Kim Junsu dan mengajaknya ngobrol di cafe dekat kampus. Junsu merasa bingung dengan penampilan berantakan dari Yunho dan wajah penuh kesedihannya. Sebelumnya biarpun ia sering melihat sekilas suami sahabatnya itu tapi dengan penampilan yang rapi dan menawan. _

_But this now? What's happen? O.o_

_Sedangkan Yoochun terpesona melihat Junsu yang imut-imut itu. Sesekali mata mesumnya memandang butt montok Junsu, yang membuat Junsu ingin sekali meneriakinya. _

"_Berapa nomor handphonemu, Su-ie chagi?" tanya Yoochun melancarkan serangannya. Bibirnya tersenyum seksi berharap Junsu memandangnya terpesona. Tapi Junsu memandang Yoochun seakan ia orang gila. Poor Yoochun xD_

"_Auch..." Yunho menggeplak kepala Yoochun yang masih saja sempat menggoda orang._

"_Aku tak ingin basa-basi. Apa kau tahu dimana istriku, Jaejoong?" tanya Yunho masih tetap tenang, padahal jantungnya berdebar tak karuan._

_Junsu memandang Yunho bingung. "Aku tak tahu, hyung. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jae hyung tak masuk. Malahan aku ingin ke rumah. Tapi saat itu aku yang sedang membayar uang kuliah di administrasi tak sengaja melihat surat nonaktifnya Jae hyung. Apa maksudnya, hyung?"_

"_Surat nonaktif kuliah?" seru Yoochun kaget. "Yun..." lirih Yoochun memandang Yunho kasihan._

_Yunho hanya mampu mematung. "Hahaha..." Yunho tertawa lirih._

"_Apa kau benar-benar ingin menghilang dari kehidupanku, Boo? Kenapa kau kejam sekali? Hikss bahkan kau menghilangkan semua jejakmu di rumah. Kenapa kau begitu? Wae wae... hiks hikss."_

_**Flashback End**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Heechul memasuki kamar Yunho dan memandang anaknya sedih. Nampan berisi sarapan anaknya bergetar dalam tangannya.

"Yun, Umma membawakan sarapanmu. Di makan ya?" ucap Heechul seraya meletakkan nampan di atas meja nakas.

Yunho sama sekali tak bergeming. Pandangannya kosong dan hampa. Bahkan ia tak melirik Ummanya yang sedari tadi membujuknya makan.

"Yun, jangan begini. Umma mohon, hiks... Umma sedih melihatmu begini, Yun," isak Heechul tertahan.

Tetap Yunho tak bergeming sedikitpun, seakan perkataan Ummanya hanya angin lalu.

"Kalau begini jadinya, Umma tak 'kan pernah menghalangimu dan Jaejoong bersama. Maafkan Umma hikss..."

Hangeng yang mengintip di balik pintu menahan tangisnya. Lalu ia memasuki kamar putera sulungnya.

"Yun, kau harus bangkit, nak. Kau harus makan agar badanmu tak semakin kurus. Kalau kau tak terlihat gagah dan tampan lagi mungkin saat kau bertemu dengan istrimu ia akan bersama pria lain. Mana mau Joongie dengan namja terlihat bahkan lebih kurus darinya, hikss kau harus bangkit, Yun. Appa mohon," ucap Hangeng menangis.

Perlahan Yunho menitikkan air matanya dan memandang kedua orangtuanya dengan muka pucatnya.

"Appa... Umma... Hiksss... huwaaaa..."

Mereka berpelukan dengan diiringi tangis keras Yunho. Berharap istrinya kembali. Setelah itu Yunho memakan sarapannya dengan air matanya yang masih mengalir. Ia ingin secepatnya bangkita dan mencari lagi keberadaan istrinya. Dan karena ia memakan sarapannya dengan cepat hingga beberapa kali ia tersedak.

_Boo, wherever you are, i'l found you! Saranghae!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Four Years Later**

**Ceklek **

Nampak yeoja yang di usia paruh bayanya masih terlihat cantik tengah memasuki kamar puteranya. Ia berdecak sebal saat mendapati kamar anaknya dalam keadaan gelap gulita.

**Tek **

Yeoja paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Jung Heechul itu menghidupkan lampu kamar dan tambah berdecak sebal saat melihat anaknya tengah tidur tengkurap di sofa dengan kakinya yang menjuntai kebawah dan tanpa melepas jas kantornya. Mana sepatunya masih terpasang indah di kakinya.

Kesimpulannya, Jung Yunho sedang malas memperhatikan diri sendiri!

"Yun, bangunlah. Mandi dan kita akan makan malam bersama, hmm," ucap Heechul menggoyangkan badan Yunho.

Namun Yunho tak bergeming. Heechul menghela napasnya. Ia sedih melihat putera semata wayangnya masih terpuruk pasca kepergian istrinya 4 tahun yang lalu.

Ia memandang sekeliling dinding kamar dan melihat foto Jaejoong yang Yunho cetak memenuhi kamarnya. Foto satu-satunya yang selamat dari pembersihan Jaejoong akan jejaknya. Foto yang saat itu Yunho potret di handphonenya.

"Bahkan kau sampai mencetak foto Jaejoong dan memenuhi kamarmu, Yun."

Tangan Heechul tetap mengguncang-guncang tubuh anaknya. "Yah! Mau sampai kapan kau begini,Yun? Saat di luar kau begitu kuat dan bergairah dalam bekerja tapi saat di rumah kau kembali menjadi orang yang menyedihkan, Umma lelah, Yun. Bangunlah, Umma tahu kau tak tidur."

Yunho menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah kemudian bangkit duduk dan memandang Ummanya cemberut. Heechul hanya tersenyum.

"Ada apa Umma ke kamarku?" tanya Yunho pasrah.

"Umma hanya ingin kita makan malam bersama. Appa dan adikmu telah menunggu. Kau mandilah dulu. Umma tak ingin melihatmu begini lagi, Umma bisa sedih, aracchi?"

Yunho terpaku mendengar perkataan Ummanya.

Heechul memandang anaknya yang terdiam dan memeluknya. "Umma mohon jangan begini lagi. Suatu saat pasti kalian akan di pertemukan. Saat itu Umma ingin meminta maaf pada Jaejoong dan Umma ingin sekali menggendong cucu Umma."

"Apa kami akan bertemu kembali Umma?" tanya Yunho sendu.

"Tentu! Umma percaya kalian akan di pertemukan kembali oleh Tuhan," ucap Heechul seraya mengelus punggung anaknya.

"Jaa, kita makan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Udara pagi itu masih dingin dan membeku. Tapi nampak seorang namja cantik yang mengayuh sepedanya menghampiri rumah terakhir. Kim Jaejoong meletakkan koran dan susu di depan pagar rumah langganan tempatnya bekerja.

"Huff" Jaejoong menyeka keningnya dan melepas topi yang ia pakai. Nampak rambut hitam halusnya tambah memanjang selama empat tahun ini. Badannya tambah ramping dan menawan. Bahkan orang-orang tak 'kan mempercayainya telah melahirkan seorang anak dengan bentuk badan seperti itu.

"Aku harus pulang dan membuatkan sarapan untuk Minnie," ucap Jaejoong dan mulai mengayuh sepedanya lagi. Sepedanya meluncur cepat saat menuruni jalan.

Hidup Jaejoong selepas meninggalkan suaminya sangatlah susah apalagi dengan membawa satu nyawa di tubuhnya. Hingga waktu itu ia hanya bisa hidup di daerah kumuh karena ia tak mempunyai uang. Waktu itu sambil menahan beban berat perutnya ia menjajaki sayur-sayuran di pasar demi keperluan makan sehari -hari. Namun, selepas ia melahirkan dan Kim Changmin, anaknya, sudah sedikit besar ia mulai mencari pekerjaan yang lebih menjamin, maka ia kembali ke Seoul. Beruntung ia di terima kerja pada agen susu dan koran dan juga di cafe ice cream.

Kini Jaejoong dan anaknya tinggal di flat kecil di dekat jalur kereta api. Flat yang harga sewanya sangat murah dan yaah akan terusik saat suara bising kereta api melintas.

Setiba dirumah Jaejoong langsung bergegas masak. Hari ini ia memasak nasi goreng kimchi dengan lauk sederhana.

"Umma cedang apa?" tanya suara cadel khas anak-anak. Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat anaknya sedang mengucek matanya ngantuk. Ia terkekeh.

"Aigoo, Minnie sayang, cuci muka dulu, ya. Setelah itu kita sarapan."

Mendengar kata sarapan sontak mata mungil setajam musangnya terbeliak senang. "Allaceo, Umma." Lantas Changmin mencuci cepat wajah dan tangannya.

Mereka makan dengan khidmat. Sesekali Jaejoong menggoda anaknya yang makan dengan terburu-buru seakan makanannya akan melarikan diri. Ckckck

Jaejoong memandang anaknya kasihan, anaknya tumbuh tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah dalam hidupnya.

'_Maafkan, Umma chagi. Kita tak bisa hidup bersama dengan Appa. Mungkin sekarang Appamu telah menikah dengan yeoja itu dan bahagia. Kita tak boleh merusak kebahagiaannya'_

Jaejoong melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi yang mana ia harus pergi bekerja di cafe ice cream dan akan pulang sore hari.

"Minne, Umma harus berangkat kerja. Minnie baik-baik di rumah, ya? Nanti Umma akan meminta Bibi Lee melihat-lihat Minnie. Jangan kemana-mana sampai Umma pulang, arraseo?"

"Ne, Umma. Allaceo," jawab Changmin dengan mulut penuh nasi.

Selepas itu seharian Changmin bermain dengan mainan-mainannya. Saat telah siang hari ia beranjak keluar dari rumah dan mengunci rumahnya. Ia berjalan dan memasuki warung kelontong Kang Ahjusshi. Kang Ahjusshi yang melihat Changmin datang langsung menyerahkan tumpukkan koran. Lantas Changmin mulai lagi mengelilingi jalanan.

"Anak sekecil itu harus bekerja. Aku kasihan melihatnya," ucap Kang Ahjusshi melihat punggung kecil Changmin semakin menjauh.

Changmin menyajakkan dagangan korannya kepada setiap orang. Ia berada di taman yang penuh akan orang-orang yang bersantai, yang mana akan banyak yang membeli korannya. Terkadang ada orang yang sebenarnya tak terlalu membutuhkan membaca koran saat sedang bersantai namun saat melihat wajah kecil dan menggemaskan Changmin mereka menjadi iba.

Dengan tangan-tangan kecilnya Changmin menawarkan korannya.

"Apa Ahjucchi ingin membeli koran?" tanya Changmin pada seorang namja dewasa yang sedang duduk di bangku taman sendirian dengan tangan menutup matanya.

Sekejab mata namja dewasa itu terbuka dan memandang Chamngmin dengan matanya. Mata setajam musang dari keduanya sontak mengejutkan mereka. Namja dewasa itu memandang penuh tanya pada wajah menggemaskan bocah kecil di hadapannya. Seakan ada magnet kuat untuknya mendekati bocah tersebut.

Wajah yang bulat dengan pipi tembem serta kulit putih dan bibir semerah plum mengingatkan Yunho akan istrinya.

Tangan kecil Changmin melambai-lambai di depan wajah Yunho. "Ahjuchhi mau membeli koran tidak?"

Yunho tersontak dari lamunannya. "N-ne" ucap Yunho. Yunho memperhatikan Changmin yang tengah memilih koran yang akan diberikan padanya. Ia heran anak sekecil ini sudah bekerja.

"Kenapa anak kecil sepertimu bekerja, eoh? Apa orangtuamu tidak melarang?" tanya Yunho yang penasaran.

Sambil masih serius memilih koran, Changmin menjawab. "Umma tidak tahu kalau Minne kelja juga. Minnie 'kan ingin membantu Umma. Kacian Umma cangat capek bekelja cali uang. Lagi pula Minnie mau nabung untuk macuk TK nanti," ucapnya.

"Eh? Kenapa bukan Appa Minnie yang bekerja?" tanya Yunho, makin penasaran.

"Appa Minnie tidak tinggal belcama Minnie dan Umma. Kata Umma, Appa ada di tempat yang cangaaat jauh demi bekelja cali uang untuk beliin Minnie makanan dan mainan lobot-lobotan yang mahal itu, loh Ahjucchi."

Yunho terpaku mendengarnya. Perasaannya menjadi tak enak.

"Cudah ciap. Mana bayalannya, Jucchi? Minnie halus cepat pulang kalau enggak Umma bica tahu. Annyeong, Jucchi." Setelah menerima uang dari Yunho, Changmin langsung bergegas berlari.

Yunho masih betah duduk di bangku taman dengan pandangan kosong. Setelahnya ia bergegas bangkit dan mulai mencari anak yang bernama Minnie itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus menemuinya.

Saat itu Yunho melihat bocah itu yang sedang di marahi oleh seorang namja yang membelakanginya. Yunho ingin memarahi namja itu dan berniat menolong Changmin. Saat ia semakin dekat dengan bocah kecil dan namja itu. Sesaat matanya seakan ingin meloncat keluar dan tubuhnya mendadak membeku saat melihat rupa namja tersebut yang berbalik menghadapnya.

Mereka sama-sama terkejut dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"B-boo"

"Y-yunnie"

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Mianhe, mungkin ceritanya tambah gak jelas =.=" mungkin feel na gak dapet -_-**

**Saia beberapa hari ini emang dilanda kesibukan dan yaah membuat saia capek dan tak mud mengapdate next chap na. Doakan saja besok-besok udah gk sibuk dan hati ini tenang^^**

**Bagi yang mengharapkan kisah hidup saat jaema keluar dari mansion jung dan juga saat melahirkan dan juga menyusui changmin, akan di jelasin pada saat flashback. Jadi chap ini dan next chap besok masih present (masa kini).**

**Thanks all to review^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Jebal, Love Me**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer:** They are not Mine, but This Fic are Mine.

Jebal, Love Me by Narita Putri

Rate: M

Pairing: YUNJAE

Other Cast: Kim (Shim) Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Jung (Kim) Heechul, Jung (Tan) Hangeng, Jung Jihye, Kwon Boa.

**WARNING: YAOI, Mpreg, OOC (Maybe). Typo(s), etc.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**This Fict is Dedicated for The Big Fan of YunjaeShipper**

Enjoy~~~

Jaejoong telah selesai bekerja pada cafe ice cream sore itu. Ia yang ingin menghemat uang untuk keperluan Changmin masuk TK, memutuskan berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Namun, saat ia melewati taman, ia melihat anaknya yang sedang bergegas pergi dengan tas selempangannya. Sesaat matanya membulat kaget saat ia melihat anaknya menawarkan korannya pada seorang kakek.

"Apa yang Minnie lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong dingin pada putranya. Changmin sontak terkejut dan memandang Ummanya takut.

"U-umma," cicit Changmin takut.

Jaejoong memarahi anaknya yang tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya bekerja mencari uang. Jaejoong bahkan ingin menangis keras melihat buah hatinya bekerja.

Namun, sekejab ia seperti merasa ada sesuatu aura familiar yang membuatnya menoleh kebelakang.

"B-boo"

**Deg **

"Y-yunnie"

Mata Yunho berkaca-kaca melihat istrinya yang tak pernah ia jumpai selama 4 tahun ini. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat hingga ia seakan kesusahan untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho terkejut. Perasaan rindu yang sangat besar bersarang di dadanya. Namun, ia menampiknya. Ia tak ingin menggangu lagi kehidupan seorang Jung Yunho.

"Boo," ucap Yunho parau menahan tangis sambil memegang tangan halus Jaejoong. Sontak keduanya berjengit seakan mengantarkan sensasi listrik keseluruh saraf mereka.

Jaejoong berusaha menahan air matanya yang akan segera keluar. Matanya berembun. Namun, ia bertekad tak akan menampakkan kerapuhannya seperti dulu. Jaejoong yang sekarang bukanlah Jaejoong yang dulu.

"Bisa lepaskan tanganmu, Yunho-ssi?" ucap Jaejoong datar.

**Nyuut **

Hati Yunho berdenyut sakit saat mendengarnya. "A-aku Yunniemu, Boo. Jadi, jangan memanggilku seakan aku orang asing bagimu," ucap Yunho parau menahan tangis.

Jaejoong tak peduli dan menghentakkan tangan Yunho kasar. Lalu ia berbalik dan menggandeng tangan Changmin bergegas meninggalkan Yunho. Changmin hanya menatap bingung dengan pertengkaran Umma dan Ahjusshi yang di temuinya tadi. Sambil Ummanya menyeret dirinya, ia menoleh kebelakang dan melihat wajah menyedihkan Ahjusshi itu.

**Bruukk **

Yunho menubruk dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan mengeratkan pelukannya di perut Jaejoong.

"Hikss kajima, Boo. Aku sangat merindukanmu hikss kajima..."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya erat. Sejujurnya ia ingin balik memeluk mantan suaminya –yang dikiranya- namun Jaejoong malah berusaha melepaskan pelukan erat Yunho yang masih enggan melepaskannya. Jaejoong menghela napasnya dalam.

"Kita sudah berpisah, Yunho-ssi," ucap Jaejoong dingin. Yunho menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, kita tidak berpisah. Surat cerai yang kau berikan sudah ku robek, Boo. Jadi kau masih sah sebagai istriku. Selama ini akau mencari-carimu, Boo" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar?

"Ummaa..." panggil Changmin seraya menarik-narik baju Jaejoong. Yunho sontak terkejut dengan mata membulat menyadari bocah tadi memanggil Jaejoong, Ummanya.

"U-umma? J-jadi dia anak kita, Boo?" tanya Yunho, melepaskan pelukannya tapi tetap tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong, takut istrinya pergi meninggalkannya.

Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho terkejut. Dari mana Yunho tahu kalau Changmin adalah anak mereka?

"J-jangan salah sangka. Kau bukan Appanya Changmin anakku," ucap Jaejoong berusaha tegas. Matanya berkelit ke kanan dan kek kiri saat Yunho menatapnya tajam.

Yunho menghela napasnya berat. Ia ingin kesalahpahamannya dengan sang istri cepat selesai dan bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluarga kecilnya.

"Jangan berbohong, Boo. Aku sudah tahu yang sebenarnya bahakan di malam itu juga saat kau meninggalkanku."

Jaejoong memandang Yunho bertanya. "Dokter yang memeriksakanmu pertama kali adalah sepupu Umma. Dia yang memberitahukanku."

Jaejoong hanya terdiam tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun.

"Tidak ada yang akan berubah, Yunho-ssi. Nyatanya kita telah berpisah. Kami berdua telah hidup bahagia tanpa dirimu. Tolong, jangan lagi mengganguku. Aku bahkan sudah meninggalkanmu untuk kebahagiaanmu. Jadi, kumohon jangan lagi berusaha mencari kami," ucap Jaejoong final, seraya menarik anaknya meninggalkan Yunho yang berdiri mematung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho membaringkan tubuh lelahnya di ranjang. Ia memejamkan matanya. Setelah menghela napas berat, ia mengambil smartphonenya dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Yoochun-ah, aku ingin meminta bantuanmu. Carikan tempat tinggal istriku, Jaejoong dan anakku, Changmin."

"..."

"Ne, istriku telah kembali ke Seoul. Kau akan mudah menemukannya. Aku mengandalkanmu."

"..."

"Gomawo, Yoochun-ah."

Setelah mematikan smartphonenya, Yunho menghela napasnya lagi dan menoleh saat Ummanya membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Yun, kau turunlah. Appa dan adikmu sudah menunggu," ucap Heechul mengelus sayang surai puteranya.

"Ne, Umma."

Suasana makan malam di keluarga Jung terlihat tenang. Namun terusik saat getaran smartphone Yunho terdengar.

Yunho mengangkatnya dan berbicara dengan lawan bicaranya. Sesekali keningnya mengerut.

"Ne, gomawo, Yoochun-ah. Kau memang bisa ku andalkan."

"Ada apa, Yun?" tanya Hangeng.

Yunho tersenyum tulus pada kedua orangtuanya, yang memandangnya heran. Jarang sekali semenjak sang istri meninggalkannya, Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku akan segera berkumpul dengan keluarga kecilku sebentar lagi, Appa Umma. Anakku Changmin sudah besar sekarang," ucap Yunho.

"MWO?" serentak mereka bertiga.

"Benarkah?/ Benarkah itu, Yun?/ Yang benar, Oppa?" lagi, mereka bertanya serempak.

"Ne, aku telah berjumpa dengan Jaejoong, istriku dan juga anakku. Bagaimanapun caranya aku akan menyatukan kembali keluarga kecil kami."

Hangeng, Heechul dan Jihye berkaca-kaca mendengar berita yang membahagiakan itu. Mereka berharap Yunho dan keluarga kecilnya secepatnya bersatu kembali.

"Umma senang mendengarnya, Yun," ucap Heechul menangis bahagia.

Hangeng dan Jihye memandang Heechul tersenyum.

"Gomawo, Umma. Aku akan secepatnya membawa mereka kembali ke rumah ini."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho menunggu dalam mobilnya di depan flat kecil istri dan anaknya ketika matahari bahkan belum menampakkan sinarnya. Ia yang sangat merindukan istri dan anaknya tak tahan menunggu berjumpa kembali, hingga subuh tadi ia bahkan sudah bertengger di depan flat kecil istrinya.

Matanya mengawasi flat itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Sesaat matanya memandang istrinya yang keluar dari flat itu dan berjalan dengan mengeratkan jaketnya lebih erat lagi. Yunho memutuskan mengikuti istrinya dengan masih mengendarai mobilnya pelan.

Mobil hitam mewah itu berhenti ketika Jaejoong berhenti di agen koran dan susu. Jaejoong langsung menempatkan dagangannya di keranjang depan sepeda bosnya.

"Hati-hati, Jaejoong-ah," ucap Bos Jaejoong ramah.

"Ne, Bos."

Jaejoong menaiki sepeda milik tempatnya bekerja saat ia akan mengantar dagangannya ke seluruh pelanggan. Ia mulai mengayuh menyusuri jalan. Angin dingin dan membeku langsung menyapanya.

Yunho yang melihat istrinya bekerja begitu hanya memandang punggung sempit istrinya yang sudah pergi dengan pandangan hampa. Hatinya berdenyut sakit saat menyadari istrinya demi makan bekerja sangat berat.

Yunho menghela napas berat. "Aku berjanji akan membahagiakanmu dan anak kita mulai sekarang, Boo. Aku berjanji."

Sepanjang pagi itu Yunho terus mengawasi istrinya yang bekerja. Ia sejujurnya sangat sedih melihat kondisi istrinya begitu.

Setelah Jaejoong selesai mengantarkan koran dan susu pelanggannya ia mengembalikan sepeda bosnya dan pulang dengan berjalan kaki lagi dengan menenteng dua gelas susu yang di berikan bosnya.

Sambil berjalan kaki Jaejoong memikirkan Yunho. Ia terkejut bisa berjumpa lagi dengan mantan suaminya –yang dikiranya-. Entah mengapa ia menjadi resah bertemu kembali setelah sekian lama. Jujur hingga saat ini rasa cintanya untuk Yunho tak berkurang dan terkikis oleh waktu. Bahkan semakin hari rasa itu tetap tumbuh subur seakan disirami pupuk.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya berharap ia tak berjumpa dengan Yunho lagi. Dan berharap Yunho tak mengacaukan perasaannya yang kembali terkuak dan mengingat masa-masa menyedihkan dulu.

Yunho melihat Jaejoong memasuki flat kecil itu. Ia masih setia menunggu di depan. Kira-kira jam setengah 9 Jaejoong kembali keluar dan mulai berjalan kembali. Ia akan bekerja di cafe ice cream.

Sepanjang hari itu Jaejoong bekerja tidak maksimal, ia sering melamun. Bahkan ia hampir saja memecahkan gelas di dapur.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sebentar, Jaejoong-ah," ucap Jin Yihan, pemilik cafe es krim yang mempekerjakan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang sedang membersihkan meja, sontak menoleh. "Gwenchana, bos. Aku masih bisa bekerja," ucap Jaejoong berusaha tersenyum.

Yihan menggelengkan kepalanya atas sikap keras kepala pegawainya. "Ani. Kau harus tetap istirahat," ucap Yihan final, seraya mendorong Jaejoong memasuki ruang istirahat _staff._

Jaejoong dan Yihan saling berhadapan duduk di sofa merah maroon itu. "Dan, Jaejoong-ah. Sudah kubilang berapa kali jangan memanggilku bos. Aku ingin kau memanggilku hyung. Arrachi?"

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibir merah cherrynya imut. "Itu 'kan tidak sopan, hyung?"

Yihan terkekeh geli. "Haha... Kau ini seperti dengan siapa saja. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai dongsaengku, cantik."

Jaejoong tambah mempoutkan bibirnya cemberut. "Yah! Hyung. Aku bukan cantik tapi tampan," tegas Jaejoong.

"Yah! Yang benar saja Jae. Kau itu cantik. Tak ada tampan-tampannya. Kalau aku belum mempunyai istri, kau sudah akan kujadikan kekasihku," canda Yihan.

Jaejoong menunduk malu. "Aish, hyung..."

"Hahahaha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat pekerjaan Jaejoong telah selesai, Yihan yang kebetulan ada urusan dan satu jalan dengan Jaejoong, mengantar Jaejoong pulang dengan mobil sportnya. Sebagai seorang seme, Yihan membukakkan pintu untuk Jaejoong, sang uke top markotop xD, bermaksud memperlihatkan sikap jantannya. #Pulang di gorok istri -.-

Yunho yang masih menunggu Jaejoong, yang bahkan sampai jadwal pulang istrinya, sontak terpaku melihat kemesraan istrinya dengan seorang namja asing. Ia mencengkram stir kemudinya erat, seakan ia ingin mematahkannya.

Mata bak musang Yunho menatap tajam kearah mobil sport yang mengantar istrinya pulang. Matanya memerah dengan aura mencekam yang gelap melingkupi sekujur tubuh sang ultimate seme ini.

Dengan kekesalan memuncak, Yunho membuntuti mobil tersebut. Takut-takut terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada istrinya.

Namun, Yunho menghela napas lega saat ia melihat mobil sport tersebut berhenti di flat kecil istrinya. Tetapi, matanya sekan ingin meloncat keluar saat mata musangnya melihat sang istri yang di peluk namja itu.

Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yihan, dan tanpa terduga kakinya tersandung batu. Yihan yang melihatnya langsung menangkap Jaejoong di pinggang rampingnya. Mereka memandang terkejut satu sama lain, tanpa merasakan aura kekesalan dan amarah memuncak namja tampan yang berada beberapa meter dari mereka.

**BRAAK**

Yunho membanting pintu mobilnya keras, sehingga mengejutkan Jaejoong dan Yihan.

**DUK**

Yunho menonjok Yihan keras sehingga Yihan terhuyung kebelakang dan memandang namja yang memukulnya tak percaya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan, Yunho-ssi," teriak Jaejoong keras sambil memukul Yunho.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong tajam dan menangkap pergelangan tangan istrinya yang memukulnya.

"Inikah yang kau lakukan selama berpisah denganku? Kau mengkhianatiku? Kau selingkuh dibelakangku?" tanya Yunho keras, kentara sekali nada marah dan cemburu menguar.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tak mengerti," ucap Jaejoong ketus. Ia mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang telah memerah sakit akibat di cengkram erat oleh Yunho.

"Kau tak mengerti? Kau berpelukan dengannya!" ucap Yunho kesal.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho tajam. "Itu bukan urusanmu." Lagi-lagi Jaejoong berucap ketus.

"Itu menjadi urusanku karena kau masih sah istriku," ucap Yunho tegas.

Yunho langsung mendekap istrinya erat dengan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang ramping istrinya. Tangan kanannya memegang wajah Jaejoong, dan ia mulai mencium lembut Jaejoong, yang terpaku sendiri.

"Mpphmmm... ckpck...mmmhh anhh..." suara kecipak ciuman mereka terdengar bahkan Yihan telah memerah melihatnya.

Yunho mengeksplor rongga mulut istrinya dengan lidah basahnya. Mencicipi rasa nikmat yang di tawarkan bibir cherry istrinya yang tak di sentuhnya selama 4 tahun belakangan ini. Tangannya mengelus dan membelai-belai pinggang ramping istrinya.

Jaejoong gelapakan menerima serangan dari Yunho. Ia yang tak pernah tersentuh selama berpisah dengan suaminya menjadi sensitif kala tubuhnya disentuh. Ia menggeliatkan tubuhnya resah. Daerah perut hingga selangkangannya menjadi berdenyut sakit.

Yunho menjilat bibir mengkilap istrinya keras. Melihat istrinya yang seakan telah terlena dengan sentuhannya, mulai mencari jajahan baru, yaitu leher jenjang istrinya. Ia jilat dengan lidah basahnya kemudian ia mengecup-ngecup, jilat lagi hingga akhirnya ia mengisap leher itu hingga menimbulkan bercak merah dan lenguhan manja istrinya.

"Ahnn... Yun... b-berhentihhh... uhhh.. ahahh," rengek Jaejoong.

Yihan menyaksikan adegan dewasa itu dengan muka bertambah merah padam. Apalagi suara lenguhan erotis Jaejoong membuat adik kecilnya tanpa disadainya menegang.

"Ah, Jaejoong-ah. Aku harus pulang," ucap Yihan cepat-cepat saat menangkap mata tajam Yunho yang memandangnya membunuh. Yihan ingin cepat sampai dirumah dan mengerjai istrinya.

Jaejoong mendorong kepala Yunho saat Yunho lengah. "Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jaejoong berang.

Yunho mengusap saliva yang berceceran dibibirnya dan memandang Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah bertahun-tahun tak menyentuh istriku, jadi aku ingin bermesraan denganmu, Boo." 

"Yah! Mimpi saja sana," kesal Jaejoong, buru-buru memasuki flatnya dengan Yunho yang setia mengekor.

"Yah! Boo. Buka pintunya, aku mau masuk." Yunho menggedor-gedor pintu dengan keras. Jaejoong dibalik pintu hanya menyahut kesal.

"Pulang saja sana."

"Boo, kenapa kau seperti ini? Dulu kau sangat lembut," tanya Yunho sambil mengelus permukaan pintu. Seperti orang yang putus asa.

"Aku yang sekarang bukan Jaejoong yang dulu," ucap Jaejoong final dan beranjak dari balik pintu menuju dapur.

Jaejoong meminum rakus air dan hampir saja ia tersedak saat mata doenya melihat Yunho yang memasuki dapurnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"K-kenapa?"

Yunho tersenyum seksi. "Sepertinya aku punya sekutu, Boo. Anak kita memang pengertian," kekeh Yunho, sambil menggendong Changmin erat.

"Benal kau Appanya Minnie?" tanya Changmin dengan mata musang kecilnya menatap Yunho serius.

Yunho mengelus rambut anaknya lembut. "Ne, aegya. Aku Appamu."

"Holee Appa Minnie cudah pulang... eh, kata Umma, Appa cali uang untuk beliin Minnie Lobot-lobotan yang mahal. Mana lobotnya Appa?" pinta Changmin sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

Yunho terdiam dan segera memutar otaknya. "Ne, nanti akan Appa belikan. Nanti kita pergi membelinya, ya?"

"Aciikkk... Umma, Appa Minnie baik cekali, ya," ujar Changmin polos. "Kalena Appa cudah kembali, Appa akan tinggal belcama kita 'kan Umma?" tanya Changmin ceria, sambil menggerak-gerakkan badan mungilnya di gendongan Yunho.

Baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho hanya mampu terdiam tanpa bisa menjawab.

"Ne, kita akan secepatnya tinggal ber-" ucap Yunho.

"Appa tidak akan tinggal bersama kita, sayang. Appa harus bekerja. Kantor Appa sangat jauh," potong Jaejoong cepat.

"Begitu, ya?" lirih Changmin sedih. Mata musangnya nampak berembun dan bibirnya dalam tahap mewek.

Yunho yang terpotong ucapannya hanya memandang istrinya hampa. Jaejoong sebenarnya merasa bersalah melihat wajah sedih Yunho, namun ia coba mengabaikannya.

"Jaa, Minnie harus segera tidur. Masuk ke kamar, ne?" ucap Jaejoong seraya menurunkan anaknya dari gendongan Yunho.

Mata Jaejoong mengikuti langkah anaknya sampai ia menghilang ke dalam kamar. Kemudian Jaejoong menoleh pada Yunho yang masih terpaku ditempat.

"Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, Yunho-ssi. Dan kumohon jangan temui kami lagi. Jangan memberi harapan kosong bagi Changmin," ucap Jaejoong tegas.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat. "Wae?" lirih Yunho pelan. Jaejoong sontak menatap Yunho bingung.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini? A-aku tahu dulu aku sangat jahat padamu. Tapi aku sudah menyadarinya. Aku ingin kita kembali lagi, Boo. Hikss... A-aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu, Boo. Saranghae..." Akhirnya kata cinta keluar juga dari bibir hatinya.

Jaejoong mendadak beku. Pikirannya kacau, namun sejurus kemudian ia tertawa.

"Hahahah..." Jaejoong tertawa lirih. "Jangan bercanda, Yunho-ssi. Aku tak 'kan tertipu. K-kau tak 'kan mencintaiku sampai kapanpun. Bukankah itu yang dari dulu kau katakan?"

"Boo, aku tahu aku salah. Tapi..."

"Cukup!" potong Jaejoong. "Semua sudah terlambat. Kau-" Jaejoong mendorong Yunho keluar. "... Sudah bersama dengan yeoja itu. Jangan lagi membuat semuanya menjadi kacau."

**Braak **

Yunho terdorong keluar dengan wajah bingung. "Yah! Boo, aku bisa menjelaskannya. Buka pingtunya, Boo. Boo, kumohon," lirih Yunho melemah.

Yunho yang tak mendengar sahutan dari istrinya meninggalkan flat itu dengan wajah menyedihkan. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah. "Kenapa mencapai hatimu kembali sangat susah, Boo," lirih Yunho.

Jaejoong mengguyur kepalanya dengan air di kamar mandi, ia bisa stress jika selalu bertemu dengan Yunho yang masih dicintainya, birapun Yunho sudah bersama yeoja itu –itu pikirannya-. Hatinya seakan bersorak gembira saat ia bertemu kembali dengan Yunho, bahkan Yunho telah mengatakan bahwa ia mencintainya. Tapi ia tak mau terlena. Ia tak mau kembali lagi ke masa-masa kelamnya dulu. Sudah cukup!

Jaejoong melihat pantulan punggungnya di cermin kamar mandi. Ia memandang hampa tato yang dia buat khusus untuk menarik perhatian suaminya dulu. Ia mengelus tato itu dengan sayang.

"Joongie tidak tahu apa yang harus Joongie lakukan Umma."

Setelah mandi Jaejoong tidur dengan memeluk anaknya erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah berbulan-bulan Yunho mengejar-ngejar cinta istrinya kembali. Jujur dirasakan Yunho sangat susah. Seakan istrinya itu membentengi hatinya dengan tembok tebal yang kokoh. Hatinya tertutup untuk Yunho yang coba kembali menggalinya.

Apalagi dengan istrinya yang semakin lengket dengan bos tempatnya bekerja, Jin Yihan. Sehingga sering kali Yunho merasa cemburu. Seakan sesak, kesulitan bernapas saat melihat kedekatan istrinya dengan namja sok tampan itu –julukan Yunho-.

Jujur meraih cinta istrinya kembali seakan menjadi _big trouble_ baginya.

Hingga malam ini Yunho memandang hampa air mancur kota kesukaan istrinya di malam ulang tahunnya yang ke 29 tahun. Ia coba gali kenangan mereka biarpun hanya kenangan pahit. Kenangan pahit saat ulang tahunnya 4 tahun yang lalu saat istrinya meninggalkannya di air mancur ini. Air mancur kesedihan baginya namun menjadi kenangan ia dan istrinya pula.

"Boo, apa aku benar-benar tak termaafkan? Aku sangat mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghamnida." Tak terasa aliran air mata menjatuhi wajah tampannya yang bertambah menujukkan tekstur pria dewasa.

"Yunho-ssi."

Yunho tersentak dan menoleh kebelakangnya dan melihat istrinya yang juga memandangnya terkejut.

Jaejoong entah bagaimana, perasaannya menyuruhnya pergi ke air mancur kota, tempat kenangannya dengan sang suami.

"Boo, kau datang?" tanya Yunho tersenyum.

"A-aku bukan datang menemuimu. Tapi aku ingin melihat air mancur," kelit Jaejoong, ia membuang mukanya malu.

Yunho tersenyum di kulum. "Kau semakin cantik saja, Boo. Aku makin mencintaimu," ucap Yunho tiba-tiba.

**Deg Deg Deg**

Jaejoong terdiam dengan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Ia mencengkram dadanya unuk menstabilkan detak jantungnya.

"Sudahlah, Yunho-ssi. Aku sudah lelah terus-terusan begini. Kita tak 'kan mungkin bersatu kembali."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya erat hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. "Apa karena namja itu kau tak bisa menerimaku kembali?" sentak Yunho emosi. Matanya memerah berkilat.

Jaejoong terdiam. Selama ini ia memang meminta tolong kepada Yihan untuk berpura-pura sedang menjalin hubungan dengannya agar Yunho segera mundur dalam mengejarnya. Itu ia lakukan dengan persetujuan istri Yihan, tentunya. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia tak selamat di hajar. Ingat mereka sama-sama uke dan juga seorang namja.

"Benar. Kami sedang menjalin hubungan. Ini terakhir kali kita ketemu-"

"Bagaimana dengana anak kita, Changmin? Apa kau mengerti persaannya. Aku Appanya bagaimana mungkin Ummanya menjalin hubungan dengan namja asing," potong Yunho.

"Mungkin Yihan cocok untuk menjadi Appa bagi Changmin," ucap Jaejoong. Dalam hati ia kenapa ucapan itu keluar begitu saja dari lisannya. Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang terpaku di tempat dan tanpa menghiraukannya ia meninggalkan Yunho.

**Nyuut **

Yunho mencengkram dadanya sakit. Ia merosot jatuh ke tanah. Air matanya mengalir. "Kenapa, Boo? Kenapa selalu kesedihan dan kesakitan ini kau berikan saat aku berulang tahun? Apa aku memang tak boleh berharap untuk bahagia dengan keluarga kecilku? Wae? Wae? Hikss... hikss"

Jaejoong yang sebenarnya masih di sekitar air mancur itu, ia bersembunyi di balik pohon dan mendengar semuanya. Ia juga menangis sakit melihat Yunho begitu. Namun ia tak ingin merusak hubungan Yunho dan juga Boa.

Yahh! Satu hal yang dilupakan Yunho, ia belum menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tentang hubungannya dengan Boa yang sudah berakhir kepada Jaejoong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho yang masih juga belum menyerah mendapatkan istrinya kembali, pagi itu bergegas ke cafe ice krim tempat istrinya bekerja. Ia menanyakan pada pegawai lain dimana keberadaan istrinya. Ia melangkah mendekati ruangan _staff. _Dan sesaat jantungnya seakan berhenti memompa aliran darah keseluruh tubuhnya saat ia melihat dengan matanya sendiri istrinya tengah mencium Yihan. Hatinya berdenyut sakit dengan mata memerah. Dan tanpa menghampiri istrinya ia meninggalkan cafe tersebut dengan pikiran kalut.

Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho langsung mencium Yihan mendadak. Hingga membuat Yihan akan terkena serangan jantung mendadak.

"J-jaejoong-ah, wae?" tanya Yihan gugup.

Jaejoong memandang Yihan dengan perasaan bersalah. "Mi-mianhe, hyung. A-aku hanya ingin agar Yunho tak mengangguku lagi. Tadi dia meliahat aku terpaksa menciummu, hyung. Mianhe," sesal jaejoong.

Yihan menghela napasnya dan mengusap rambut Jaejoong. Seperti perhatian yang diberikan kepada seoarang adik. "Jujurlah pada hatimu, Jae. Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

Mata Jaejoong membulat. "A-aku tidak..."

Yihan tersenyum. "Kau berkata begitu seakan ingin meyakini hatimu bukan diriku. Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti itu, Jae. Jujurlah." Setelah mengatakan itu Yihan keluar meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri dengan pandangan takut-takut melihat kesekeliling. Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat mereka berciuman tadi dan melaporkannya pada sang istri. Bisa-bisa Yihan junior berpuasa -.-

Jaejoong terpaku dan tiba-tiba perasaannya menjadi tak enak, ia mencengkram dadanya. Perasaannya tak enak menyangkut diri Yunho.

Yunho mengendarai mobilnya dengan pikiran kalut. Stir mobilnya digenggamnya erat seakan ingin mematahkannya. "Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Boo. Hikksss lebih baik aku mati saja dari pada melihatmu dengan pria lain hikss."

Yunho menyelip mobil di depannya dengan brutal dan tak melihat mobil truk di depannya melaju dengan kencang juga.

**Braaak **

**Tinn Tinn Tinnn**

Kecelakaan itu tak dapat terhindari. Mobil yang dikendarai Yunho berguling-guling. Mobil terlihat mengenaskan dengan kerusakan yang hebat. Setelah mobil berguling beberapa kali baru berhenti. Pintu mobil yang telah rusak parah terbuka menampakkan Yunho yang dipenuhi luka sekujur tubuhnya. Darah berceceran dimana-mana.

Beberapa kali Yunho terlihat memuntahkan darahnya. Diantara ambang sadarnya ia teringat anak dan juga istrinya. "Ukhh... s-saranghaeehh, B-boohh...ohok... ughhh." Kemudian Yunho tak sadarkan diri. Kala itu hujan turun begitu derasnya.

Jaejoong gelisah. Sekilas ia melihat jendela dan memandang hujan yang turun begitu deras. Perasaannya benar-benar tak tenang.

Hangeng dan Heechul berjalan tergesa-gesa sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Heechul terisak-isak hebat saat mereka telah sampai diruang tunggu operasi anaknya.

"Y-yeobo hiksss Yunho hiks Yunho anak kita hiks..." isak Heechul tersedu-sedu.

Hangeng memeluk istrinya erat. Ia memejamkan matanya erat. Air mata telah mengair di wajah tuanya. "Tenanglah, yeobo. Yunho akan baik-baik saja."

"Appa, Umma," panggil Jihye berlari tergesa-gesa menghampiri orangtuanya. Wajahnya menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Oppamu sedang di operasi hikss..." ucap Heechul parau.

"Umma... hiksss..." Jihye menangis dalam pelukan Heechul.

Selama beberapa jam mereka menunggu berjalannya operasi dengan harap-harap cemas. Tak lupa mereka memanjatkan doa.

Tiba-tiba lampu berubah hijau dan tak berapa lama dokter keluar ruangan. Mereka langsung menghampiri sang dokter.

"Uisanim, bagaimana keadaan Yunho?" tanya Hangeng. Heechul dan Jihye berpelukan erat menanti jawaban.

Sang dokter menghela napas lelah. "Terlambat sedikit saja ia di bawa kerumah sakit, nyawanya tak tertolong. Tapi syukurlah, operasinya berjalan lancar. Kami sudah memindahkannya ke ruang rawat inap. Saia permisi."

Sontak ketiganya mengucap syukur pada Tuhan.

"Umma," seru Jihye dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Ne." Mereka bertiga berpelukan erat melepaskan rasa sesak tadi dengan perasaan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Krieeet **

Heechul memasuki ruang inap Yunho. Ia meletakkan bunga yang segar di sebuah vas. Bunga yang layu ia buang ke tempat sampah. Kemudian ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping kasur anaknya. Ia mengelus tangan anaknya yang tidak juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda kemajuan.

Yunho tak sadar selama 5 hari semenjak ia di operasi. Bahkan sang dokterpun merasa heran. Kecelakaan Yunho tak berakibat fatal baginya. Hanya terkena geger otak ringan dan paha sebelah kirinya mengalami fraktura. Namun anehnya sekan Yunho enggan bangun dari tidurnya.

'_Saya tak tahu apa yang terjadi, hingga anak anda seperti tak ada kemauan untuk hidup. Dan saya sering mendengarnya mengigau nama 'Boojae', apa anda mengenal orang itu? Sebaiknya anda mempertemukan mereka, mungkin saja dengan begitu anak anda akan segera siuman'_

Heechul tiba-tiba teringat dengan perkataan dokter. Ia memandang anaknya sedih.

"Umma akan membawa Jaejoong kesini, Yun," ucap Heechul.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong dengan menggendong Changmin berjalan tergesa-gesa di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Tadi ia baru saja diberitahukan oleh Heechul perihal kecelakaan yang menimpa Yunho. Ia ingin rasanya menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat itu juga.

Jaejoong sampai di depan pintu kamar inap Yunho. Sesaat tangannya bergetar saat ia ingin membukanya. Heechul mengambil alih menggendong Changmin, cucunya.

"Kau masuklah, Jae. Changmin biar Umma yang menjaganya," ucap Heechul seraya mengambil Changmin yang terdiam saja saat digendong.

Jaejoong yang masih kalut tak mendengar jelas perkataan Heechul. Dengan ragu-ragu ia memasuki kamar itu. Sesaat ia terpaku memandnag tubuh Yunho yang tak sadarkan diri di ranjang. Jaejoong bergegas meenghampiri Yunho.

"Hiksss Y-yunniee hiksss kenapa bisa jadi begini?" isak Jaejoong. Ia mengusap-usap sekujur wajah terluka Yunho. Tangannya gemetar.

"Joongie salah hiksss Joongie tetap mencintai Yunnie hikss sampai kapanpun hiks..."

**Deg **

Sesaat terjadi pergerakkan tangan Yunho. Perlahan matanya terbuka dan memandang istrinya yang sedang menangkupkan wajahnya menangis.

"U-uljima, B-boohh... ukhh..." ucap Yunho lemah.

Sontak Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan terkejut. Perasaannya bahagia dan juga sedih.

"Hiksss Yunniee hiksss mianhe hikss Joongie sudah berbohong hiks... Joongie masih sangat mencintai Yunnie," aku Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat. Air matanya telah menjatuhi wajah tampannya. "Hikss a-aku juga s-sangat mencintaimu, Boo. Hikss kenapa kau mencium pria itu? Wae? Hiksss aku bahkan ingin mati saja hikss," ucap Yunho parau dengan air mata telah menganak sungai.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya merasa bersalah. "M-mianhe. Yunnie. Joongie memang salah. Joongie selama ini menipu diri sendiri. Mianhe... "

Yunho membalas pelukan istrinya. "N-ne. Tapi kau harus berjanji, Boo. Bahwa kau tak 'kan meninggalkanku lagi. Aku ingin keluarga kecil kita berkumpul kembali. Aku dan Boa sudah tak ada hubungan apapun bahkan ketika sebelum kau meninggalkanku, Boo."

Jaejoong memandang suaminya penuh cinta dan raut bahagia. "Ne, Yunnie. Joongie dan uri aegya pasti mau."

"UMMA, APPA," seru Changmin mendobrak pintu dan berlari menghampiri orang tuanya.

Mereka bertiga berpelukan melepaskan rasa rindu. Yunho sesekali mengecup-ngecup wajah anaknya dan juga istrinya. Ia memeluk erat keluarga kecilnya itu.

Heechul menangis haru melihat itu. "Mereka sudah bahagia, Yeobo," ucap Hangeng sambil memeluk istrinya. Heechul balas memeluk suaminya dengan perasaan lega dan senang. Ia harap anak-anaknya selamanya bahagia.

_**Their Story Not End but And.**_

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Rencana mau di END disini. Tapi masih mengganjal cerita selanjutnya di otak. Dari pada tak terealisasikan, ya kan?. Daripada buat season 2? Bisa-bisa puyeng saia. Jadi writer itu kadang enak dan tidak hehe saia tipe yg gak tahan lama-lama di depan laptop soal na:D **

**Hanya segini yg saia bisa. Semoga gk mengecewakan. Soal na saia lg sibuk" na dan yaah mud memburuk dikarenakan tab dan hp saia rusakkkkk**** 2 penderitaan**** mana bru bs ganti pas gajian lagi wkwkwk**

**Next chap FLASHBACK dan sweet sweet semua^^ ayoo siapa yg mau NC tunjuk tangan? xD**

**Untuk MONIC (monic) yg tanya gimana cara update ff. Saia akan jelaskan, soal na saia dulu jugak gitu ==" puyeng payah cari" info di blog sana sini. Hehe biasa :D**

**1. buat akun dulu. Ketik di gugel ****www. fanfiction. net**** nampak tuh hasil pencarian na klik yg fanfiction. net dh gitu klik tulisan SIGN UP di pojok kanan (ada kan?). isi dah, harus punya email ya. Kalo blm ada, buat dlu^^ minta bantuan mgkn.**

**2. buat cerita di dengan format biasanya pakek yg doc (word 97-2003 Document).**

**3. update ff: bukak ****www. fanfiction. net**** klik yg LOGIN yg disamping SIGN UP. Masukin email kita. Klik publish yg ada dikotak samping kiri, ya. dh gitu pilih doc manager. Nanti bakal nampak tulisan Create New Documet. Isi yg dibawah na. Label tulis aja nama judul ffmu, method tinggal browse ff mu, dah gitu klik tulisan Submit Documet. Taraaa ffmu udh ada di doc manager^^**

**4. nah, balek lg ke samping kiri kita, pilih Rules & Guidelines dan scroll terus ke bwah nanti ada tulisan i have agree bla~~~ klik aja. Dan gitu lirik lagi samping kiri kita ada tulisan New Story, klik. Nah baru kamu isi lagi title, summary n otherrr. Kalo mau publish ke fandom screenplays pilih yg plays/musical dulu, nti ada sub na bru pilih screenplays.**

**Nah,udah ngerti dong ya^^ saia hanya ingin berbagi untuk yg masih bingung n butuh bantuan utk update ff ke ffn:D kalo blum ngerti PM saja^^**

**REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**Aceh, Juni 2014.**


End file.
